Forbidden Lines
by Metalgrl29
Summary: Finn meets a stranger who takes him out for coffee turns out said stranger happens to be his future step brother Dean. As Finn and Dean struggle to hide there feelings from their parents as well as another secret; Finn happens to catch the eye of someone who wont stop till he has him. *Finnbrose* Rate M for M/M/Mpreg adult themes/content.
1. Chapter 1

So this is pretty new to me plus there aren't that many Finn Balor stories on here so I thought what the hell let's give this ago. I love my shield boys but I like mixing things up and well this is what I've created plus I'm tackling mpreg in this story as well so if that's not your thing then by all means move around then. This is an AU and ages are 17-18 roughly but these characters will be mature for this is about young love. Only thing I own is the plot/story-line. Wrestlers appearing in this belong to WWE/NXT….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn buckled his seat belt when the light came on signaling it was time to land just as the pilot announced they were getting ready to descend. He glanced out the window to see blue skies filled with clouds as they passed through them. He sighed as he wondered how his life had changed so dramatically in such a few short months. Finn was going to live with his dad thanks to the lawyers his father paid top dollar for to make sure he got full custody of him. The divorce between his parents was ugly and got dragged out for two years before his mother gave up. So here he was now at 17 starting a new life with his dad along with his soon to be step mom Olivia.

Finn's dad told him over the phone that he ran into her while he was in Las Vegas on a business trip. They were old high school sweethearts and decided to rekindle their love and give it another go. She had a son that was around Finn's age as well so he would get a new step brother as well.

Finn waited for his luggage to come through on the caviar belt when he spotted the black shape square he moved to grabbed it when he bumped into someone. "Sorry" they both said in unison as Finn stared up at the stranger who had shaggy dirty blonde hair. As the stranger moved some of the untamed hair out of the way he saw the stranger had crystal blue eyes under that unruly hair. Awe struck at the moment he didn't notice that the stranger was motioning towards his luggage till Finn felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and shook his head "I'm sorry what?" he said clearly embarrassed he spaced out. The stranger laughed deeply. "I was asking if this was yours?" his voice raspy as he gestured to the luggage he was holding. Finn looked down "Yes its mine thank you. Sorry for spacing out it's been a long trip for me." He replied as he took his luggage from the stranger.

"So where you flying in from dude? If you don't mind me asking" The stranger said while grabbing his bag Finn sighed "I flew 18 hours from Ireland." He replied with a tired voice to the stranger "No shit I would be cranky as fuck if I was in the air for that long." The blonde man said as he chuckled and picked up his bag. "I've got a little time to kill before my ride gets here would you like to grab a cup of coffee or something." The stranger asked as Finn could hardly believe what he just heard. "Yea that would be lovely, Thank you." He replied as he followed the man. "By the way I'm Dean" the blonde man said as he stuck out his hand "Finn" the Irish man replied as he shook Dean's hand. The jolt from the hand shake made him stare at the blonde wondering if he felt the same thing.

Dean found them a table after they placed their orders in the small coffee shop located in the airport itself. When their name was called Dean got up to retrieve their drinks. Finn watched Dean as he walked to the counter taking in the view from the back. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Dean returned and placed Finn's cup in front of him. "Thank you Dean." Finn said as he sipped on the hot beverage. "So tell me about yourself Finn? What brings you to sin city itself?" Dean asked as he took a gulp of his coffee. Finn smiled before he filled Dean in on his life up to that very moment. "Damn Finn sounds like were in the same boat." Finn nodded "So what brings you here besides being in the same boat as me." Finn asked as he finished up his drink. Dean let a small smile form on his face. "I wanted to get away from my old man; figured Vegas would be the perfect place to start over with my mom."

Dean's phone vibrated as he glanced at the screen Finn found himself wanting to know more about this man before him. "I've got to get going good talking to you Finn hope you like it here in Vegas." Dean said as he gathered his bag and waved to Finn before leaving the coffee shop.

Finn waved back to Dean before he gathered his things and proceeded to head for the sliding doors. He found a taxi and gave the man the address to his new house. During the ride he kept finding his mind drifting back to Dean. He mentally kicked himself for not asking for his number it would have been nice to have one friend here. He pushed the thoughts aside when the taxi pulled up in an upscale edition outside of the busy city. Finn saw a moving truck in a driveway and assumed that was the house. He paid the driver including a big tip just for the hell of it when the man set his luggage down for him.

Finn took the large house in just as his dad came out the front door waving a big smile on his face as he approached Finn. "You finally made it son. How was the trip?" The man asked while looking Finn over. "It was long and tiring for the most part." He replied when a car honk caught their attention.

Finn's dad waved at the SUV as it parked backed a distance. He watched as his dad greeted Olivia giving her a quick kiss and helping her out of the SUV. Finn saw the passenger door open revealing a tall guy with shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt under it with dark blue jeans. He looked eerily familiar to Dean but he couldn't tell because his back was to him.

Finn saw his Dad wave him over, he hesitated for a brief minute then went to join the trio. As he approached he was greeted by Olivia who hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's so nice to finally meet you Finn. Your Dad has told me so much about you." she said smiling before it was wiped away as she glanced back at her son an saw a cig hanging from his mouth "What have I told you Dean I don't want you smoking." She said looking at him in astonishment before she dragged him from around the vehicle. "Finn this is my son Dean, you have to excuse him he doesn't know what manners are and can be a little bit of an ass sometimes. He gets it from his dad." She said apologetically. Finn looked at the crystal blue eyes staring back at him as two words come to both their minds. "Fuck me" they both said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you guys think? I know it's not much to go on but I don't want to give too much away though next chapter introduces the main villain in this story as well as two more main characters as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tom why don't we go inside and let the boys get to know each other better, plus you can give me a tour of the house. I'm dying to know what the master suite looks like." Olivia said pulling Finn's dad with her to the house leaving Finn and Dean by the SUV.

When Olivia was out of sight Dean took another cig out "you mind?" he said as he looked up pausing for a brief moment before gesturing to the cig in his mouth. Finn nodded his head no as Dean lit up. Dean exhaled looking at Finn "So Ireland guess it's a small world after all?" Dean said as he took another drag of his cig. Finn nodded in agreement unable to wrap his head around the fact that the guy he'd been thinking about since the coffee shop was actually standing before him. Finn saw that Dean was studying him his gaze made him shift a little. "What are you thinking about?" Finn asked trying to break the silence between them. Before Dean could answer the two were interrupted when a two toned guy came running up to them smiling "Hey you must be the new kids on the block we've heard about good to finally met you. I'm Seth by the way." Seth said as he stuck his hand out, Finn shook his hand "I'm Finn and this here is Dean." Dean gave a quick nod with his chin before putting out his cig.

"Where are you from Finn? Don't think I've heard an accent quite like that before." Seth asked as he stared at Finn who smiled at the man. "Long story short I was born in Ireland now here I am starting over so to speak." Seth nodded in understanding "Well if you need help unpacking or anything just let me know I live in that house over there." He pointed to the third house across the street as Finn nodded. "So you guys attending LVHS then?" Seth asked as he spotted another guy getting out of his car.

"Roman come meet the new neighbors." Seth yelled from across the street the big man came jogging over to the trio "Roman this is Dean and Finn." The two toned man announced to Roman who could only shake his head at Seth. "You have to excuse Seth he gets excited when new people move in." The big man said while putting Seth in a head lock. "Roman stop it you're embarrassing me damn it." Roman laughed before letting the smaller man go.

Roman fist bumped Finn and Dean "So whose bike is that?" Roman asked causing Dean's ears to perk up "She's mine I call her Vixen, she's the only female that can put up with my shit and still treat me good." He replied laughing as Roman chuckled. "Well I'm sure Seth here has already offered his services and mine as well so if you need help just ask." He said patting the smaller man on his back. "Actually Roman, Seth didn't mention you but thank you for your generosity I will consider it." Finn said laughing as Roman groaned while Seth laughed too. Dean cracked a smile as well before his mom called them in. "Guess will see you guys around then." Dean said as he bumped fist with Roman and Seth before heading inside. Finn waved at the two guys before following Dean inside the house.

"So what are you thinking Seth? I see that brain of yours turning." Roman said as he and Seth walked across the street Seth just smiled. "I'm not thinking anything Ro promise" Roman nodded "You coming to dinner tonight my parents aren't going to be home till late." The Samoan asked as they reached Seth's house. Seth played with the bottom of Roman's shirt before looking up at the man "See you around seven then?" Seth said as he slid his hand under Roman's shirt feeling the smooth toned abs. Roman placed his hand on top of Seth's under his shirt holding it in place. "Seven it is then." He said winking as he backed up from Seth.

Finn watched from the window as Seth went into his house. "Think Seth bottoms or tops or vice versa?" Asked the raspy voice from behind causing Finn to jump that he'd been caught watching the duo. Finn felt Dean come up behind him his masculine scent invading his nose causing Finn to close his eyes as he breathed Dean in. "I'm not sure but it's not my business to ask." Finn said as he tried to move but found that he couldn't Dean had him blocked in. Dean leaned down to Finn's ear "Aren't you at least curious because I know I am." Dean whispered sending a shiver down Finn's back. Oddly enough Finn found himself leaning back into the blonde man he figured Dean would move but when he didn't Finn smiled.

X

Two weeks in and Finn finally had his room done he took the last few empty boxes to the garage with Seth's help. Finn shared the same classes with Seth and found they had similar taste so they became good friends fast. Finn looked out the garage only to spot Dean in a pair of basketball shorts throwing a football to Roman, Finn couldn't help but rack his eyes over Dean's muscled body. Thanks to the sun Dean had a light sheen of sweat on him. Seth laughed before he elbowed Finn "Stare hard much?" The two toned man said as he caught sight of Dean. "Your brother is kind of hot Finn but Roman is totally hotter in my opinion." Seth said as he put the box down as Finn laughed "If you say so Seth."

A football came rolling at Finn's feet he looked down to pick the ball up and carried it out the garage. "Throw it here" replied Roman as Finn threw the ball; it carried a good distance in to the hands of the Samoan. "Not bad Finn." Roman said as Seth appeared from the garage. Dean and Roman had the same classes so they hung out as well. Finn learned that Roman was Samoan and was originally from Florida and that Seth was from Iowa.

A car pulled up a few houses down music blaring "Shit, I thought he was gone for good." Seth mumbled under his breathe. Finn looked at the two toned man confused "What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at the man who got out of his car. "That's Baron stay clear from him he's nothing but bad news." Seth replied as Roman came up to block Seth's view from Baron who grinned and waved. "What did he do he doesn't look so tough." Dean said as he slipped his shirt on while Seth started trembling. Roman grabbed Seth's hand "it's okay Seth I'm not going to let him get near you I promise." Roman looked at Finn "You mind taking Seth inside while I talk to Dean?" he asked as he looked at Seth Finn shook his head yes and ushered Seth inside.

"Baron attacked Seth last year because he turned him down, multiple times actually. When Seth was at a party Baron showed up and roughed him up pretty good if you know what I mean. Seth was in the hospital for four days for what that bastard did to him. Baron likes pretty boys and the fact he was staring at Finn-." Roman was cut off "If he so much thinks about going near Finn it will be the last thing he does I will fucking end him." Dean said as he balled his fist up. Roman nodded "I'm not sure why he's back but I plan to find out. I should take Seth home and try to calm him down he hasn't really recovered fully from what happen to him." Dean nodded as they headed inside the house he walked up the stairs that lead to Finn's room with Roman behind him.

Dean found Finn holding Seth who was crying in his arms. Roman walked in pulling Seth into him "I can't Ro…. He… why is he back…" Seth said in sobs in the Samoan's arms. Roman cooed Seth "I don't know Seth but I promise he won't touch you again. Come on let's get you home." Seth could only nod as Roman lead him out of Finn's room. "Remember what I said Dean." Dean nodded at Roman as he left Finn's room. "What's wrong?" Finn asked concern in his voice. Dean approached Finn. "I want you to stay clear from that Baron guy if he talks to you ignore him or if he bothers you, call me I'll take care of him." Finn saw that Dean was serious "I will, Baron did something awful to Seth didn't he?" Dean could only nod at Finn's question. "Roman told me that you're Baron's type just like Seth is as well." The blonde stated looking at Finn. Finn walked to his bedroom window sighing as he looked out. "I'll protect you Finn so you don't need to worry." Dean said making Finn smile. "Promise" Finn asked over his shoulder as he saw Dean come up behind him. Finn felt Dean snake his arm around his waist holding him tightly. "Promise" Dean replied as he kissed Finn's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday at school Seth didn't show, causing Finn to worry so he decided that he would visit Seth when school let out. Finn's day was slow moving till lunch time when he was able to see Dean they picked a table away from everyone so they could be alone? "Think I'm going to visit Seth after school to see how he is" the Irish man said to Dean who agreed with him. "Sounds good I'll drop you off before I head to work then." Dean replied as he bit into his sandwich while Finn looked at Dean surprised. "What type of work are you doing?" Finn asked as he ate his lunch as well.

Dean shrugged his shoulders "It's at a bike shop, they needed help around the place, said maybe I could help fix some bikes since I'm good at that type of shit you know." Finn couldn't help but smile. "Finn come on don't smile at me like that it's just part time." Finn laughed "I know but it's good that you found something that you're interested in." He said while drinking his soda. "Well I don't want to end up like my old man, an asshole with nothing going for him ya know."

Finn chuckled at the comment. "I think we both know it's a bit too late for the asshole part." Dean smiled amused at the Irish man. "Okay wise guy you win this round."

Dean dropped Finn off and watched till he was in Seth's house. He didn't see Baron at home so Finn would be okay till he got home. Finn followed Seth to his room where he'd been curled up in bed. Finn sat against the head board as Seth crawled up into him resting his head on his chest. Finn smiled and wrapped his arm around the two toned man. "Missed you at school today, science was not the same without your witty comments." Finn said causing Seth to chuckle. "I'm sorry promise I'll be there tomorrow just had to get my head right you know." He replied as Finn ran his fingers through his soft locks making Seth sigh in content. "Did Roman come by yet?" Finn asked as Seth shifted against him "He'll be over later when he gets off work." Seth replied as Finn bit his lip debating if he should ask Seth about him and Roman. After a few minutes he thought the hell with it. "Are you and Roman like together or something because it's cool if you are?" Seth laughed and looked up at Finn.

"We grew up together he knows everything about me as I do him. Guess you could say were best friends and then some. Last year when Baron attacked me Roman stayed by my side while I recovered never leaving my side. Were both attracted to each other it's not a secret between us, I think Roman is just waiting till I'm okay with what happen to me before he makes things official with us." He replied as he sat up.

Finn looked at Seth noticing that he was indeed attractive with big brown eyes; his manicured facial hair not to mention his two toned soft curly hair. "What about you and Dean is there something there" Finn thought for a few seconds "Honestly I don't know when I first met Dean at the airport I thought he was attractive he bought me a coffee, since then I haven't stopped thinking about him. I like him but I'm not sure it's mutual or just an infatuation type of thing you know." Finn replied looking disappointed. Seth smiled "I think he genuinely likes you Finn I see the way he looks at you. It's the same way Roman looks at me." He said as Finn gave him a puzzled look. "Even if he does Seth there's the whole matter of us technically being step brothers by marriage." Finn stated as Seth chuckled "It's not like you guys are blood related so it wouldn't be considered incest if that's what you're worried about. I think you should tell Dean how you feel and see what he says it doesn't hurt to have things in the open. Besides what's the worst that could happen. It's not like you guys are 12 so you won't be stuck with each other forever." The two toned man replied smiling as Finn just rolled his eyes at him knowing that Seth was right "You Mr. Rollins are something else." Finn said as he messed up Seth's hair.

Finn just crossed the street from Seth's house when a black car came driving down the road. Judging by the music blaring Finn knew this was Baron. He tried to get to the other side before Baron had the chance to stop but much to his dismay the car stopped in the middle of the street blocking Finn's path. Finn thought about darting for his house but he didn't want to come off as being scared. He heard Baron call out to him. "Hey new guy what's your name?" Baron asked just his voice alone sent a chill through Finn. "Finn, now if you excuse me I need to get home." The guy chuckled as he got out of his car.

Finn saw how massive Baron was, so he took a step back this only caused Baron to grin. "Been awhile since we had new people in this neighborhood especially someone good looking as you" He stated as he looked Finn over his eyes wondering up and down the smaller man's frame. "If you're free sometimes you should let me show you Vegas think you will enjoy it." He said as he licked his lips. "Thanks but I have multiple offers already sorry." Finn replied as he tried to go around the car only to be blocked by Baron. "You know Finn I don't take rejection to well or no for an answer you should remember that next time." He said coldly as he advanced on Finn "Your accent is really hot makes me wonder what you sound like moaning my name." Finn's hair rose on the back of his neck as he became nauseated upon hearing those words.

Finn heard a motorcycle in the distance knowing it was Dean. "I'll tell you this once leave me the hell alone or you will be dealing with my brother got it." Finn growled out as he saw Dean come into view. Baron grinned "I like it when they play hard to get makes the chase more fun when I catch them just ask Seth. By the way how is he these days?" He asked as Finn saw an angry Dean coming up to them. "Finn get inside the house now!" Dean yelled, Finn wanted to protest but stormy blue eyes told him not too so he headed inside. "Bye Finn, see you around sometimes sweetheart." Baron said over his shoulder as he winked at him.

Dean punched Baron in his face making him stumble back. "Don't you ever fucking talk to him again your hear me or else!" Dean yelled as Baron grabbed his nose making sure it wasn't broken. "You just fucked with the wrong guy; when I get Finn alone his ass is mine." Baron said as he spit out blood causing Dean to throw another punch to his gut. "Don't you ever think about touching him you son of a bitch it'll be the last thing you do I swear." Dean said as he shook his hand while he spat on him. "Watch your back buddy you just made an enemy" Baron coughed out as he got back into his car and speed off.

Finn was pacing in the kitchen when he heard Dean storming in the house slamming the door. "Fuck!" he heard the blonde man yell before he made his way into the kitchen. Finn saw that Dean was holding his hand. "What happen?" Finn said as he stepped to Dean, Dean just shook his head. "The nerve of that arrogant bastard to think he could threaten me." Finn cautiously grabbed Dean's hand and saw it was bright red. "We should put some ice on that to keep the swelling down." Finn turned to open the refrigerator when he found himself suddenly pinned against the wall with Dean inches away from his face. "Are you okay Finn?" Dean softly asked as he caressed the smaller man's side with the back of his fingers Finn could only nod as his voice left him at that moment. "What did he say to you?" Dean asked as he rested his forehead against Finn's. "He asked to take me out but I refused him. He said he liked my accent and wanted to know…" Finn trailed off as he looked away. "Wanted to know what Finn?" Dean asked resting his hand on Finn's waist gripping it. "He wanted to know what I would sound like moaning his name." Finn croaked out at last. "I'll kill him if he touches you Finn that's a promise." Dean said in a whisper.

Finn sighed "Dean he's not worth it, don't say things like that." He replied as Dean leaned down and captured Finn's lips the pace slow as Dean kept coaxing Finn to let him in. Finn allowed him access, he sighed when he felt Dean's tongue caress his as the kiss got deeper. Finn felt Dean lift him so he could wrap his legs around him as Finn broke the kiss. "Dean this is wrong on so many levels." Finn said panting as Dean nodded his head "I know but I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." The blond man said as he kissed Finn again, who found himself moaning into the kiss grabbing Dean's head pulling him closer.

They didn't hear the front door opened "Boys are you here I'm home." Olivia said from the living room. They quickly pulled apart righting themselves "Were in here mom." Dean shouted back never breaking eye contact with Finn as she came strolling in with a few bags in her hand.

"I'm making dinner tonight so we can catch up since Tom is going to be home early tonight. It feels like forever since we all had a proper meal." She said as she took out the groceries in the bag. "You need help Olivia?" Finn asked as he stepped away from Dean as Olivia smiled "That would be nice Finn thank you. I'm going to change so I'll be right back then we can get started." She replied as she left the kitchen. Before Finn could say anything Dean's lips was on his again. "Dean were going to get caught your mom is here stop it." Finn said between kisses causing Dean smile. "That's what makes it more thrilling doesn't it. But I think we should talk later, about us." Dean said as he gave Finn a few more quick kisses before he heard his mom coming back. "Finn you okay your looking flustered?" Finn coughed "Yea must be the weather I'm not used to these warm temps." He replied as he opened the steaks up.

Finn kept catching Dean looking at him as he busied himself around the kitchen prepping things. When Olivia left to get a bag she forgot in the car Dean made a quick dash at Finn kissing him breathless. "Dean please." Finn whined as he kept finding himself kissing Dean back he couldn't get enough of the older man. "Mhmm seems your liking this too Finn." Dean replied as he nipped Finns neck. "Oh shit, Dean." Finn groaned out as he pulled Dean's hair causing him to groan. "Seems I stumbled upon your sweet spot Finn." He said as he lightly sucked on his neck careful not to leave a mark. This only caused the younger man to let out a throaty moan. "Finn you don't know what you're doing to me when you make those noises." Dean said pulling him into another harsh kiss before breaking away. "I'm going to work on my bike before I decide to do more than kiss you." He replied leaving Finn flustered as he winked to him before leaving the kitchen.

Finn showered after dinner he needed to cool off after Dean kept up his antics at the table. Dean kept stroking his thigh higher till he had his hand in his crotch kneading his member through the material. Finn had to bite his tongue to suppress the groans that threaten to come out at the table. He never ate so fast in his life. Finn had on sweats as he walked out the bathroom to find Dean in his doorway watching him the blonde's eyes wondering over his body. Finn bit his lip as a blush creep over his face "We should talk." Finn said walking in his room where he pulled a shirt out of his drawer as Dean sat down on his bed. "So I guess it's obvious that were both into each other. Realistically nothing can happen between us Dean." Finn said putting the shirt on "Why can't it Finn, I mean it's not like were related or anything." Dean replied. "Dean when our parents marry it's going to make us step brothers you don't think it's wrong."

The blonde shook his head no. "Finn just because our parents are going to be married doesn't mean we have to follow what society says. I'm eighteen and you will be to in a few months, will both be adults so we can do what we want." Finn sighed. "Do you even like me? As childish as that sounds but we've only known each other for what about a month? Can you honestly say that we have something real?" Finn said looking at Dean. "Finn when you ran into me at the airport you had my attention even if you did space out" Dean pointed out "Plus I went back to look for you at the coffee shop after I left but you were gone I was going to give you my number so we could talk." Dean said in his defense as Finn stared at him.

Finn couldn't fault him on that cause he felt the same way when he first laid eyes on him. "Dean what if we try this and it doesn't work out then what, were stuck with each other rather we like it or not. Plus what would our parents say about this they probably wouldn't approve." Finn stated as Dean got up from the bed and walked up to Finn. "It can be our secret till were ready to tell them." Dean said as he cupped Finn's face before kissing him; as Finn wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Wait, what if they see us" Finn said realizing his door was open. Dean laughed "Trust me Finn they won't there occupied at the moment." Dean said as he kissed Finn again. After a few minutes Dean broke the kiss "As much as I'm enjoying this I think we should get some sleep." Finn pouted making Dean chuckled "your adorable when you pout." The blonde said as he rubbed his nose on Finn's.

When Dean left Finn grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Seth telling him that he was right and that he would fill him in on the details at school tomorrow. Finn set his phone down as he adjusted himself on his pillow he couldn't help but smile as he started to doze off. Dean read the text that came through on his phone from Roman. Turned out that Baron was released from the detention center on good behavior and was put on probation till his twenty first birthday. Dean told Roman what happen and they both agreed that Seth and Finn would need to be watched till Baron slipped up. As Dean set his phone down his thoughts drifted back to Finn he laughed to himself before he settled down and dozed off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn was in the kitchen making pancakes when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "I hope your making some for me as well." Dean said as he kissed Finn's shoulder causing the Irish man to laugh "Nope these are all for me sorry." He said teasingly. Dean growled and grabbed the plate that had pancakes on it and dashed to the table. "Hey those are mine asshole." Finn said as he took more pancakes off the griddle. "Well now there mine since you weren't going to make me any." Dean replied as he stuffed his face full of pancakes as Finn's dad came into the kitchen. "Morning boys so just a heads up Olivia and I are going away this weekend with Roman and Seth's parents there wanting to show us around Vegas." He said as he poured himself some coffee. "You boys will have to hold down the fort till we get back." He replied as Olivia came in kissing Tom's cheek.

When both parents were gone Dean and Finn looked at each other one word coming to their mind "house party" they both said in unison. Finn loaded the dish washer before he grabbed his bag and headed for school.

"Holy shit!" Seth yelled as Finn spilled what happen last night. Finn looked around "you don't have to be so loud about it do you Seth." Finn replied his tone low. "Finn this school is to damn big besides no one cares anyways. So give me more details was that your first kiss? Is Dean a good kisser?" Finn held his hand up to stop Seth. "Calm down Seth but if you must know, no it wasn't my first kiss and yes Dean is an amazingly skilled kisser, I never wanted him to stop. Plus, I like when he takes charge think it's a turn on for me" Seth grinned. "Dude not going to lie but that's seriously hot. I bet sex with Dean would be mined blowing." The two toned man said as he drunk his pop. "You think so Seth." Dean replied from behind him causing Seth to spit out his drink. "The fuck Ambrose, you could have waited till I swallowed first." Seth said over his shoulder as he caught sight of Roman as well. Both men busted up laughing behind him. Finn gave Seth a sympathetic look as Dean and Roman joined them.

Roman put his arm around Seth as he leaned in to kiss him but was stop. "No you don't Roman you laughed at me?" Seth said as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Come on babe you set yourself up for that one." Seth just continued to pout "Alright I'm sorry for laughing at you will you forgive me" Roman said as he pulled Seth into him nuzzling his neck making the smaller man giggle. "Fine but you owe me Ro." Seth replied as Roman kissed him "Anything you want babe you got it." Dean laughed "Careful Roman that's how it starts first its small things then it gets bigger till one day you're in so deep that you can't dig yourself out." Finn hit Dean in his arm. "Ow! What the hell was that for Finn?" Dean growled out as he rubbed his arm. "For being an asshole, you don't tell someone that Dean it's plain rude." Finn said "Now apologize to Seth and Roman for that remark you made." Finn said as he stared Dean down. Dean looked at Seth and Roman. "I'm sorry if I may have offended you guys in anyway." he said.

Seth nodded "apology accepted" the two toned man said as the bell rang. Seth gave Roman a quick kiss before he left with Finn who didn't say a word to Dean as he left. "It's not even a day and he already has me doing things I don't normally do." Dean said as he grabbed his bag and walked with Roman who just laughed at the man. "Trust me Dean it gets better just wait and see." The Samoan replied as they walked to P.E.

Finn was in the kitchen draining pasta when he heard the door open he looked up to see Dean walking in covered in dirt and oil which Finn found appealing to him as he watched Dean grab a bottle of water. "So dad is working late again and Olivia called saying she was going to take another shift so she could accumulate more hours for vacation for the wedding. So it's just us having dinner." Finn said as he slammed the pot down.

Dean set his water down as he walked over to Finn turning him to face him. "What's wrong?" Dean said as he cupped Finn's face. "I don't understand how my dad can make time to go out with friends but can't make time for me. I don't get why he fought so hard to get custody of me when he's not even here for me to see." Dean's brows burrowed at the thought. "Was your dad around when you lived in Ireland with your mom?" Finn shook his head no. "He visited me a couple times a year when I was a young lad, he would send me birthday cards with money as well as holiday cards. He paid for everything I needed and gave me what I wanted, hell I ended up saving the money he gave me because I had all I needed." Finn replied as he opened a jar of sauce. "Do you wish you were still in Ireland?" Dean asked as he tapped his fingers on the counter.

"When he pulls this shit yes but at the same time no because I would of never met you if anything you're the reason I want to stay. You know I've seen your mom more times than I have my dad besides this morning." the Irish man said as he poured the sauce in the pasta. "You should go shower dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Finn stated as he stirred the sauce in the pasta.

Dean helped Finn load the dish washer before asking if he wanted to go grab dessert when he agreed Dean knew the perfect place to take him it was a small diner located from his job and they had great food. "Where here Finn you can let go now." Dean said as he turned his bike off. Finn opened his eyes as he released his death grip he had on Dean. Once they were seated at a table they were handed menus by the waitress. "Order whatever you want my treat kiddo." Dean said as he laid his menu down. Finn studied the desserts and found one that looked amazing. "Will you split the house special with me I don't think I can eat it all plus it looks really good." Finn asked as he sat his menu down. They placed there order, a few minutes later the waitress returned with a deep plate piled sky high. They ate there triple brownie sundae in a comfortable silence.

When they pulled up to the house Finn got off the bike as Dean put the kickstand down as he took his helmet off. "Thank you for dessert I really needed that I feel much better now." Dean smiled "I'm glad I could cheer you up. Now come here." He said grabbing Finn pulling him into a searing kiss which made Finn climb back on Dean's bike straddling his waist as he deepened the kiss. Dean scooted back on his bike allowing Finn to lay back on the bike as Dean hovered over him. "The images I have in my head right now of you being sprawled out on my bike like this are enough to give me a hard on for a week." Dean groaned out as he leaned down to kiss Finn again. Finn gasped as Dean's hips came in contact with his the slight friction sent a pleasure through him that he let a small groan out.

As the kiss got heated Finn found himself rocking into Dean. The blonde adjusted himself slightly as Finn made contact with Dean's hips he moaned out. He grabbed Dean pulling him closer as he wrapped his legs around Dean. "Baby you've got to sto-..." Dean was cut off as Finn captured his lips as he bucked up into Dean causing him to groan. Finn was close he didn't care if he came in his pants the friction let alone the pleasure itself was overwhelming. "Dean I'm going to come please just let me have this moment." Finn hoarsely said as Dean nodded before he began to meet Finn's thrust. Finn threw his head back he was close he could taste it on the tip of his tongue. "Oh Fuck!" Finn shouted as he closed his eyes as his backed arched up. Dean covered Finn's mouth with his hand to suppress the yell/moans that came from him as his orgasm washed over him.

When Finn fell limp Dean removed his hand from his mouth to help Finn sit up. Finn held on to Dean as he tried to catch his breath resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean rubbed small circles on Finn's back as he sighed in contempt. "We should probably clean up considering we gave the neighborhood a show." Dean said as Finn lifted his head and notice they were outside of the house in the driveway. "Hope they enjoyed the show next time we should charge them." Finn replied as he slowly got off the bike his legs still weak as Dean helped him inside.

Brown eyes lit up a cig before starting up the car, Baron cursed out loud as he turned his music up before peeling out the driveway. He watched the duo especially the ending as Finn came. Baron's blood was boiling as he sped down the street.

Once inside Finn quickly went to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he opened the door he found Dean waiting he looked down and saw the big wet spot on Dean's pants and turned red. "Sorry about that I didn't know-"Finn was cut off as Dean softly kissed him "Don't be trust me I take this as a compliment" He said gesturing down to his pants making Finn turn redder. "Off to bed a few more days then it'll just be us again." Dean said kissing Finn one last time before he went into the bathroom.

Dean laughed to himself as he removed his pants and underwear as he cleaned himself off. Seems he got off as well too. Once he was cleaned he looked in the mirror and saw red lines on his shoulders and grinned at the sight. He didn't known when Finn scratched him but he liked it. He only hoped that Finn left more marks on him like that. Dean turned out off the light and headed to his room. He stopped when he found Finn sound asleep in his bed. He smiled at the sight before climbing in bed with him turning the table light off and pulling Finn closer to him as he drifted off to sleep.

Baron downed his fourth beer and chunked the bottle in the air hearing it shatter a few moments later. "Tyler's here Baron maybe you should take out some of your frustrations out on him. He's always eager to please you." Said the man sitting next to Baron who stared at the smaller man who was swaying his hips. Baron looked Tyler over noticing he almost had the same build as Finn he switched that blond mop of his to that of Finn's dark hair. Baron got up and approached Tyler leaning down and whispering in his ear causing the smaller man to smile as he walked off with Baron.

"Not so rough this time Baron." Tyler stated as Baron captured his lips and roamed his hands over Tyler's body. The soft cries coming from Tyler had Baron imagining they were Finn's cries as the blond man rode him. Baron pictured it was Finn riding him as he grabbed Tyler's hips thrusting into him making the smaller man cry out. Baron didn't stop still he spilled inside the blonde who collapsed against him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you guys for the follows/favs/reviews on this story, it means a lot to me until next time…


	5. Chapter 5

I have tons of fluff/light lemon, but lots of fluff in this chapter for you all to enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday arrived and Fin was glad, he was looking forward to spending the weekend with not only his friends but more so with Dean. Since that night in the driveway Finn had to control himself around Dean especially around their parents. Sleeping in the same bed as Dean these past few days didn't help Finn's case he found himself slowly becoming enamored with Dean. Finn was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the door shut followed by voices. Dean walked in the kitchen with Roman and Seth in tow. "Let's get this party started." Seth said as he sat down the brown bag pulling out its contents. "Where's the beer at?" The two toned man asked looking around the counter. "Right here" Roman replied as he set the box down on the counter.

It was a hot day with temps in the mid 90's so they decided to do a pool party so they could grill outside. Finn and Seth went upstairs to change while Dean and Roman prepped the grill and got the burgers ready. "So has anything else happen between you two yet?" Seth asked as he took his shirt off. Finn grinned causing Seth to smile. "Spill it Finn." Seth said as he slipped his board shorts on. "We dry humped in the driveway the other night after Dean took me for dessert." Finn said as he slipped on a pair of shorts himself along with another t-shirt. Seth looked at Finn shocked. "No shit" Seth replied as he folded his clothes. "It started out as a simple kiss but, I don't know something came over me. Next thing I know I'm straddling Dean, then it turned into me basically fucking him through are clothes." Finn said through a smile.

The two returned downstairs to find Dean and Roman fixing the burgers up along with some steaks too. "You guys need some help" Seth said as he and Finn watched the guys moved around the kitchen. "Nah we got this you two go ahead and jump in the pool will be out in a few minutes" Roman replied as he finished the last of the burgers up. Seth locked his arm around Finn's as he walked them to the pool. "So how are things going with Finn?" Roman asked Dean as he washed his hands. Dean smiled "Things are going good between us." Roman nodded at his response "If I lived with Seth no way could I stay away from him without getting caught." Dean laughed "Well Finn's been sleeping in my bed with me these past few days and let me tell you it's tough getting out of bed in the mornings. Something about waking up with Finn in my arms just stirs something deep inside me. I really can't explain it to be honest Roman" Dean said as he looked out the sliding door.

Once the burgers and steaks were on the grill Dean and Roman joined the duo already in the pool. Seth immediately climbed on Roman's back wrapping his legs around his waist as the Samoan walked them to the deep end of the pool. Finn sat on the edge with his legs dangling in the cool water as he saw Dean swim up to him. Dean planted himself between Finn's legs looking at the smaller man. "You okay, you've been awfully quite all day today?" Dean asked as he rubbed the Irish man's thighs. Finn looked at Dean his hair was slicked back making him appear much older but also ten times more sexier in his eyes. "I'm okay just didn't want to come off as clingy you know. It's hard for me to have any type of self-control around you Dean. I find myself constantly wanting to be in your arms with you kissing me till I'm breathless." Finn sighed "I sound like a damn sap don't I?" Finn said through a chuckle, Dean shook his head no. "I'm going to say this only once so listen up don't ever be afraid to come to me and tell me what you want or need. I assure you you're not the only one who feels that way trust me." Dean replied as he leaned in capturing Finn's lips. Dean cupped the younger man's face with his hand as he deepened the kiss between them as Finn wrapped his legs around Dean bringing him closer. Seth watched the two with a smile on his face "There in love with each other Roman rather they know it or not yet." Seth said as he looked at Roman. "What about us? What do you say about us?" The Samoan asked as he pulled Seth closer to him in the water. "I'm completely in love with you Roman and you are completely in love with me as well." Seth said as he kissed the Samoan.

Finn set the patio table as Seth grabbed the beer while the guys brought the food from the grill. After a big dinner they group swam a bit more in to the night. Seth and Roman got out first, heading inside to change. Dean got out the pool helping the younger man out and taking him inside so they could change as well. They made it to Dean's room when they heard a low moan coming from Finn's room followed by another. "Guess someone is having a good time." Dean said as he peeled off his wet clothes. Finn watched Dean as he took the last remaining article of clothing off, leaving him naked as he went to his drawers to get him some clothes. Finn bit his lip as his eyes roamed over the older man's body letting a low groan escape before he covered his mouth. Dean smiled upon hearing Finn as he shut his drawer looking over his shoulder. "You can borrow some of my clothes since your room is being occupied at the moment." He stated as he slipped on some briefs.

"Roman you're going to have to be quiet unless you want Dean or Finn to hear us." Seth said between kisses as his hand pumped the Samoan's member making it leak. "Can't help it Seth, I always turn to putty when you have me in your grasped." Roman replied as another moan escaped his lips as Seth picked up speed with his hand. Seth smiled as he watched Roman, eyes closed head back before a grin came across Seth's face. The two toned man abandon the hand job as he lowered his head. Roman's eyes shot open as he felt a warm wetness around his member. He looked down seeing brown eyes meet his grey ones as Seth took him in his mouth completely. "S-Seth..what are you-" Roman was cut off as Seth's head bobbed up and down. The Samoan threw his head back as his hands found Seth's hair gently running his fingers threw it. "Babe I'm not going to last very long if you keep this up." Roman panted out as Seth hummed around the member causing Roman to thrust up.

As Seth's tongue swiveled around the Samoan's member he felt it pulse in his mouth judging by the in coherent words coming from Roman he assumed he was about to come. "Seth move I'm about to come." Roman moaned out. A few more hard sucks had Roman spilling into Seth's mouth groaning his name as his orgasm washed over him. Seth happily swallowed all of Roman down till he was clean.

When Roman was cleaned he pulled the smaller man into his chest. Seth looked up at Roman who greeted him with a soft kiss. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?" The Samoan asked as he looked down at Seth. "That was for you being patient with me while I cope with what happen to me. I know you must get frustrated-."Roman placed his finger over Seth's mouth silencing him. "Seth we agreed that when you were ready we would explore the ideal of intimacy. I can wait till your ready you know this, I'm happy with what we have babe." Roman said as he laced his fingers with Seth's "I don't get why you would wait for me when you could have someone else who's not damage goods." Seth replied as his voice cracked slightly. "Seth you're not damage goods you're exquisite to me. I don't want anyone else I only want you, the good, the bad and the ugly." Roman finished as he wrapped his arm around Seth "I love you so damn much Ro." Seth said as a tear fell from his face causing the Samoan to wipe it away. "And I love you as well Seth." Roman whispered as he kissed Seth.

Finn couldn't help but feel guilty for hearing the two's conversation as he sat on Dean's bed. He felt bad for what Seth went through but he also knew that Roman would see him through. Finn felt a hand on his shoulder as he glanced up he saw Dean who grabbed his hand and led him away from the room. Dean walked them outside to one of the overpriced plush lawn chairs. Finn watched as Dean sat down first motioning for him to join him. Finn found himself sitting between Dean's legs his back flushed to his chest. "Lean back Finn." Dean whispered as the younger man felt arms encircle him as he made himself comfortable on Dean. "Look up Finn we're supposed to have a meteor shower tonight figured we could watch it." Dean said as he kissed the side of Finn's head.

Finn smiled as he saw the stars dance in the sky. "Fair warning Dean I'm never leaving from this spot." Finn said causing the older man to laugh. "Good because I wouldn't allow it figured I would have to tie you up or something." Dean said through a laugh causing Finn to grin. "I wouldn't complain if you tied me up just make sure you use silk." Finn replied as he felt Dean's hold tighten around him as Dean leaned down to his ear. "You know how to get me all worked up now don't you baby." Dean whispered in the younger man's ear. Finn shivered as Dean's hot breathe ghosted down his neck making goosebumps form on his skin. "Maybe you shouldn't suggest things that I might be into." Finn said with a smile.

When the meter shower started Finn watched with amazement as the sky lit up as Dean told Finn he should wish on one, so he did when a bright one tore across the sky he closed his eyes saying his silent wish. After watching the shower for a few hours Finn felt himself shiver from the sudden drop in temperature Dean covered them with a thick throw blanket which Finn somehow missed early in the night. Once he got warmed he found himself dozing off he heard Dean telling him to sleep and felt him kiss his head as he adjusted himself making them more comfortable. Dean watched as Finn's breathing even out and heard him softly snore. Dean looked up towards the sky as a meter shot across he closed his eyes making his own wish before he to doze off himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seriously thank you guys for the amazing comments, glad you guys are enjoying this story just as much as I am. So next chapter will have the guys getting closer (I'm talking about hands on fuck me right here type of closer lol) Until next time =).


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are amazing, posting kick ass reviews for this story it makes me smile. I'm glad you guys are loving this pairing. As promised here is the smut chapter but first a little drama, you have been warned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up first as the early morning light peeked over the mountains; he glanced down smiling as he watched Finn sleep. The blond looked in the house seeing Roman in the kitchen with Seth sitting in the stool by the counter. The older man shook Finn causing him to stir slightly "Time to get up Finn." Dean said as felt Finn snuggle closer to him. "Ten more minutes please." Finn said as he covered his face. "Finn get your ass up so we can go eat breakfast" Yelled the voice from the patio door causing Finn to flip them off. "Eff of Seth" Finn yelled back as he sat up clearly agitated while Dean laughed. Finn got up only to be thrown over Dean's shoulder as the blonde took a running jump in the pool. Seth watched in complete shock as he heard Finn scream before he hit the water. Finn broke the surface yelling profanities at Dean, who was getting out the pool laughing as he headed inside. "Nice one" Roman said as he bumped fist with Dean.

As they pulled into the diner Finn got out without saying a word. Dean found it cute when Finn got pissed at him his accent came out more thickly. As the group walked to the doors Dean grabbed Finn's hand holding it. When he noticed Finn trying to pull away he tugged the smaller man into him. "Don't be mad baby it was in good fun. Promise I'll make it up to you later on tonight." Dean said earning a smile from Finn as they walked into the diner. Dean flirted with Finn the whole time at the diner stealing kisses putting the younger man in a good mood. As the group got up from the table they saw a black car pulling in with music blaring. "Shit" Roman muttered looking at Dean who spotted the car at the same time. "He won't do anything in public Roman; he's not that damn stupid especially after our altercation if he was smart he would steer clear." Dean said as a blond guy exited the passenger side. "Tyler" Seth whispered.

Seth watched the blond snake his arm around Baron's waist as they walked into the diner. Tyler spotted Seth only too stare in shock. "Roman, get me the hell out of here before I do something I'll regret." Seth said in a low growl putting the Samoan in action as he walked Seth to the doors completely ignoring the two who were waiting. Dean grabbed Finn's hand following the Samoan as they passed the two Baron had a smirk on his face as he watched Finn go by. "Looking good Finn" Baron called out as Dean ushered Finn out the door. "Told you not to fucking talk to him didn't I Baron, you're lucky your man is here or else I would knock the shit out of you." Dean said as he pushed the door open walking out. Finn watched as Dean made it halfway to the SUV before Baron came storming out getting into Dean's face. "Damnit" Finn called out from the back seat as he pushed his door open. "Finn stay here I'll get him." Roman said as he exited from the SUV.

"Remember what I said Dean you just made an enemy so you better watch your back. Hate to see anything bad happen to you." Baron said as he saw Roman approaching. "We got a problem here Baron." The Samoan asked as Baron smiled "Just having a friendly discussion that's all. So tell me Roman how's Seth? He looks good these days." Baron said as Roman let a small chuckle out before he upper cutted Baron in his chin. "That was for Seth" Roman replied "And this is from me" Roman said as he super man punched him in the face.

X

Finn and Seth watched on as Dean and Roman played on the Xbox taking out there frustrations playing Halo. Despite the shitty morning no thanks to Baron, the afternoon turned out pleasant for the most part. It was close to 6 p.m. when Finn got hungry he knew with Dean being distracted it was a perfect time to ask for pizza. "Dean I'm starving was thinking about ordering a pizza is that okay with you." Finn asked as he saw Dean blast away a group of aliens. Finn leaned over to Dean planting a soft kiss to his neck. "I want dessert as well." The smaller man said as he nipped the blond's skin on his neck causing the older man to groan. "Order whatever you want baby" Dean replied as he took down a ghost in the game. Finn smirked as he got up from the couch signaling Seth to come with him as they made their way into the kitchen.

When the doorbell rang signaling it was the pizza, Finn dashed to the kitchen grabbing plates leaving Dean to answer the door. "It's how fucking much again." Finn heard Dean asking as he tried to suppress the laugh that threaten to come out. Dean showed up in the kitchen mumbling under his breath as he set the boxes down as Roman came in carrying some smaller boxes as well laughing as he patted Dean on his shoulder. "Remember Dean it starts with little things first." The Samoan said as the blond flipped him off smiling.

When dinner was over Finn cleared the table with Dean's help as the other two went to pick out a movie. Finn hit the start button on the dish washer when he felt a pair of arms encircle him pulling him into a firm chest. Finn tilted his head up to be met with Dean's lips on his as the older man turned him to face him. Finn groaned as he felt Dean's tongue caress his as he pulled him closer. The younger man let his hands wonder over Dean's body as he deepened the kiss. Dean easily lifted Finn sitting him on the counter where Finn wrapped his legs around the older man. Finn kissed Dean's jaw working his way down to his neck where he gently sucked the creamy flesh

Dean tilted his neck allowing more access for the smaller man to work with. Finn licked his way down Dean's neck to his shoulder stretching the shirt so he could get to the skin. When the Irish man found Dean's collar bone he gently sucked on it causing Dean to groan, as the older man bucked into Finn before pulling him into another kiss. "Seems you know where my spot is now." Dean whispered as he caressed the smaller man's face. "Movie's ready if- shit sorry." Seth said as he turned to walk away.

Finn's body was heated he swore he could feel himself becoming wet as he felt his arousal kicking in. He wanted Dean badly, to ease the ache he had been feeling since that night in the drive way. Finn inhaled Dean's masculine scent making his desire that much more intense.

"Dean I need you." Finn moaned out, as he sucked the older man's neck while grinding into him. His hand roamed over the back of Dean's neck to his hair where Finn gently tugged on it as he continued grinding into Dean hard his breathing becoming harsh. Dean brought the younger man's face up to look at him only to be taken back. He saw lust filled blue eyes staring back making him growl as he kissed the younger man. "Come on were going upstairs." Dean whispered kissing Finn hard before helping him off the counter.

As the couple made their way through the living room Dean mentioned for Roman to start the movie without them. As soon as Dean locked the door Finn pounced on him pinning the older man against the door. Finn ripped off Dean's shirt planting kisses along his chest gently biting the older man's nipple causing Dean to hiss. Finn repeated the same action to the other before leaning up to roughly kiss the older man again. Dean let the younger man lead him to the bed where he was pinned with the smaller man on top slowly grinding into him. Dean could only close his eyes as he felt Finn sinfully move his hips over him, turning him on more knowing that the Irish man was taking what he wanted from him.

Finn leaned down kissing Dean before he worked his way down his body, Dean groaned as he saw Finn unbutton his jeans pulling them along with his briefs down exposing his leaking hard member. "So much for being romantic." Dean said as he watched Finn who had a grin on his face. "Romance me later Dean, right now I've got one thing on my mind." Finn replied as he licked the pre cum up on Dean's member groaning as he locked eyes with the older man as he slowly sucked the tip dipping his tongue in the slit causing Dean to throw his head back muttering curses.

Dean moaned as Finn found a rhythm that had him grabbing the sheets turning his knuckles white. "Damnit Finn, you're sucking me so fucking good right now baby." Dean growled out making Finn smile as he continued sucking on Dean's cock. Dean felt his sac starting to tighten; he was going to blow so he freed himself from Finn's mouth bringing the younger man on the bed. Dean made quick work of Finn's clothes leaving him bare as he roamed his eyes over the smaller man. Finn bit his lip as he watched as Dean looked him over like he was a main course meal. Finn sat up taking Dean in his mouth again while he stroked himself at the same time moaning.

Dean leaned Finn back as he settled on top of him as he captured the younger man's lips, rocking into him causing Finn to moan as there cocks rubbed against each other. Dean watched as Finn started getting frustrated when he kept teasing his entrance only to pull away. "Dean if you don't fuck me I swear-." Finn stopped mid-sentence as he felt a finger enter him "look at you Finn so wet for me already." Dean huskily said as he entered another digit working them into the smaller man who was grabbing at the sheets bucking into the older man's hand trying to relieve the ache he was having.

Dean couldn't believe how wet Finn was for him it only made him that much harder as he removed his fingers, lining himself with Finn's entrance. He gently pushed into Finn watching him as he gasped before moaning out in pleasure as he pulled out then slowly back in. Dean brought one of Finn's legs up placing it over his shoulder as he thrusted into him at a steady pace. Finn couldn't help but moan loudly as Dean hit his sweet spot already making him thrash on the bed. The younger man grabbed Dean bringing him down for a kiss as he continued thrusting into him. "Just like that don't stop." Finn said through kisses spearing Dean on who sped up his thrust. Dean about lost it when he felt the smaller man rake his nails down his back. The pain mixed with the pleasure made him that much closer to coming, judging by the burning he felt he knew Finn drew blood from him.

Finn turned himself over on his hands and knees as he looked at Dean over his shoulder. "Dean I know you can do better than that." Finn said through a moan to the older man as he felt fingers dig into his thighs, lifting his ass as Dean thrusted into him hard. Dean lost his control as he fucked Finn, the bed frame squeaking beneath them from the force of each powerful thrust. This was turning into a fast dirty fuck and he was enjoying every moment of it. "What about now Finn is this more to your liking" Dean said between thrust. "Fuck yes Dean your so fucking deep." Finn yelled as he grabbed onto the sheets beneath him. Dean pulled Finn up flushed to his chest holding him as his free hand stroked his leaking member while he pounded up into Finn.

The smaller man was about to come, the double pleasure was too much for him as Finn grabbed the back of Dean's head laying a sloppy kiss on him as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten. "Going to come Dean." Finn panted out as he felt Dean's hot mouth on his neck sucking his skin making him moan louder. "Come for me baby let yourself go." Dean whispered in the smaller man's ear as he pumped Finn's cock faster. Finn couldn't hold it anymore he shut his eyes tightly as his orgasm hit him. "Fuck…" Finn growled out as he came hard all over the bed as well into Dean's hand. Dean felt Finn's heat clench up around his length tightly causing Dean to welcome his as he bit down on the younger man's shoulder hard suppressing his moans as he came in Finn. Dean pumped into the smaller man a few more times making sure he emptied everything he had into him before collapsing on the bed pulling Finn into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They guys finally got it on. So next chapter has Finn revealing some news to Dean. The great thing about arguments is the make-up sex. Until then.


	7. Chapter 7

Posting this today cause I'll be heading out of town later on this evening and won't be back till Monday. So enjoy this chapter it's filled with fluff as well as a smut scene you have been warned. Shaniquacynthia gets credit for giving our boys a shipname drum roll please *Finnbrose* not sure if it will catch on for others to use but for my story It's being used. =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn woke up first; smiling as thoughts of last night came rushing back to him as he sat up in bed. He glanced over towards Dean who was on his stomach still passed out. Finn couldn't help thinking how cute the older man looked, his unruly hair all over the place. He grabbed his phone clicking on the camera button setting it to a b/w filter before snapping a quick pic of the blond man. The Irish man slowly moved from the bed feeling sore as he slipped on some shorts, as he quietly tip toed out of the room heading for the bathroom so he could shower.

As soon as Finn started washing himself he heard the bathroom door open. "Don't worry I'm not going to look" he said figuring it was Seth or Roman. The smaller man had soap in his eyes when he heard the shower door open and felt someone standing behind him. "Mind if I join you? I hear it's a good way to conserve water." The raspy voice said causing Finn to smile as he felt his shoulder being kissed on while a hand caressed his side.

X

Finn was in the kitchen a grin on his face as he stirred the big bowl of pancake batter. He poured three circles on the griddle as he hummed a little tune to himself. He didn't notice that Seth had walked in and made himself at home at the counter. "Someone's in a good mood this morning judging by the banging not to mention the moans me and Roman heard I say you got laid last night." The two toned man said as he got up to get him some coffee. Finn couldn't help but blush as he turned the pancakes over. "Sorry didn't know I was that loud hope you guys weren't to gross out." Finn replied as he scooped the pancakes off and on to a plate. "Don't worry about it Roman and I had our own little escapade, but I have to know was sex with Dean mind blowing or not?" Seth asked as he sipped on his coffee.

Finn smiled nodding his head yes as he poured more batter out. "Told you it would be, Dean is the type that would fuck you senseless making all others after him fail miserably." The two toned man said as he took another sip of his coffee. "Thanks for the compliment Seth." The blonde said from behind him making Seth choke on his coffee sending him in a coughing fit. "You know Seth you really should learn how to swallow properly so you can avoid situations like this." Dean stated as went to grab himself a cup. "Asshole" the two toned man muttered, loud enough for Dean to hear him.

Finn brought the plate of pancakes to the table as well as the bacon he cooked. The group ate as they discussed the upcoming week they had planned with one another. Midday found Roman and Seth departing leaving Finn and Dean to themselves; their parents weren't due back till sometimes that evening so Dean decided to take Finn out for a ride.

Dean pulled into the diner by his job so they could grab a bite before heading home. There waitress greeted them handing them the menus. "Glad to see you guys back again what can I get you two?" She asked smiling. As they placed their orders, Dean noticed that Finn was very quiet, so he decided to break the silence. "For someone who's a screamer you sure are quite today Finn." Dean said as he sipped his tea causing the smaller man to blush. "I don't know what got into me last night; I'm normally not like that." Finn replied as he looked at Dean who gave him a side smile. "I'm not complaining in fact truth be told I liked that you took charge. That was the best sex I've had, no lie Finn." Dean stated making Finn smile as he bit his lip. "It was amazing for me as well considering it was my first time." Finn replied causing Dean to spit out his tea on himself as he stared at Finn in shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me I would have been gentler with you?" The blond said looking at Finn as he bit his thumb nail. "Now I feel like shit for how I handled you." Dean said as he got up from the booth, heading outside. When the waitress arrived with their order Finn apologized and asked if he could get it to go that something came up.

Dean was outside smoking a cig when he saw Finn exit the diner with a bag in his hand. He thought back to last night knowing how rough he was with Finn, it just made him more pissed at himself. He saw Finn walking up to him as he flicked his cig. "I got the food to go didn't think you wanted to go back in." the smaller man said avoiding Dean's gaze as he started walking back to the bike. Dean shook his head as he followed Finn.

When they arrived back home Dean made a bee line to his room while Finn sat their food down on the counter. Finn sat in silence for a few minutes before he made his way to Dean's room. He knocked before opening the door. He saw the older man sitting on the edge of the bed looking deep in thought. Finn approached Dean gently touching his face making the blond to look up at him. Finn saw guilt written on the older man's face. "Dean listen to me I'm sorry I never said anything, it's not like the topic ever came up between us." Finn said as he kneeled down in front of Dean. "Would it of matter if I said I was a virgin or not?" Finn asked as he grabbed the older man's hand planting a kiss on it.

The blond let out a deep sigh "Finn I'm a lot of things including a major asshole but I'm not an animal I do have some moral standards believe it or not. If you told me last night was your first time I would have made it more special." Finn smiled at the thought "Dean, last night was how I imagined my first time to be. Not for it to be awkward for us. Besides you already make me feel special as it is. If it puts your mind at ease I can assure you that you didn't hurt me, sure I'm a little sore but it's the good kind of sore" Finn said as he placed himself on Dean's lap straddling him resting his knees on the bed.

The older man wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist securing him, as Finn wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as he leaned in for a kiss. When the older man allowed him access Finn deepened the kiss gently sucking on Dean's tongue earning a groan from him. "mhm you sound so sexy right now love." Finn said as he bit Dean's bottom lip tugging it causing the older man to moan in there kiss. The smaller man found Dean's neck, sucking on it as he rocked into the older man's crotch. Dean leaned back on the bed allowing Finn more room to work with.

The smaller man made quick work of their clothes as he captured the older man's lips, passionately kissing him as his hand found Dean's leaking member and started stroking it. "Relax and enjoy yourself." Finn said as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Dean's member earning a groan from him. The younger man kissed his way down Dean's body nipping him here and there till he reached what he wanted. He placed a kissed on the blonds inside thigh before he licked the tip of the leaking member causing Dean to buck up. Finn got a good look at Dean and was impressed as well as lucky that this was all his.

He took Dean fully in to his mouth while his hand covered what he couldn't fit. Dean moaned as he laid his head back closing his eyes. Finn bobbed his head up and down sucking Dean just right that he praised the smaller man. "Baby you're such a natural at this." Dean said through a harsh breathe. Finn couldn't help but smile as he continued sucking on Dean's length humming as he ran his hand up and down the older man's thighs. Finn found himself becoming aroused, the thought of having Dean in him again was making him wet.

He let go of the now glazed member with a pop before straddling Dean. Dean looked at Finn as he scooted himself on top. Dean couldn't help but be in awe of this man who was slowly capturing his heart. "Mind helping me here Dean I want to ride you." Finn said in a low tone as Dean grabbed his cock holding it as Finn sank down. Immediately Dean closed his eyes as Finn's tight heat clamped around him. Finn leaned forward resting his hands on the older man's chest as he slowly raised himself up, coating Dean's member with his wetness before he slammed down on the blond. Dean found himself a mess as he watched the smaller man ride him like a pro with his head back mouth slightly open, his cheeks a tint of red as he worked his hips.

Finn adjusted slightly so that when he came crashing down on Dean he hit is prostate dead on. Finn moaned loudly as he started to bounce faster he felt the familiar tingling sensation letting him know he was close. Dean felt Finn's walls tightening around him judging by the smaller man's breathing he was close just like him. Dean pulled Finn down on top of him telling him to hold on tight. Dean locked his arms around the smaller man's waist as he started to thrust up into Finn making him scream. "Ugh.. so good Dean." Finn said through pants in Dean's ear as he held on to the older man. "You like when I fuck you like this all hard and fast baby don't you." Dean said through a growl making the smaller man cry out. "Yes, never want you to stop." Finn replied as he started sucking on Dean's neck hard as his cock rubbed between them the friction helping his orgasm come faster. "Not going to last Dean." Finn whispered in his ear as Dean flipped them over. "I want to watch you come baby." Dean said as he rested his forehead on Finn's as he started pumping into Finn with long deep strokes.

Finn moaned as he threw his head back letting the new sensation wash over him. He felt Dean nuzzle his neck biting it as he let out his own groans. "You fit me like a glove that's been made for me." Dean groaned out. Finn kissed the older man's shoulder as he gripped onto Dean's back. The smaller man couldn't hold back any longer "Dean Im-" Finn never finished his sentence as his orgasm hit him hard causing him to arch off the bed as his whole body convulsed while he held on to Dean. Dean watched as Finn came undone drinking down the rest of his moans as he kissed him. Dean felt his own orgasm coming as the smaller man's walls contracted around him, Dean gave a few more deep pumps into Finn before spilling into the smaller man groaning out his name.

The sound of the door slamming caught them off guard. "Boys were home you here?" Tom called out from the stairs as Dean got off the bed heading for the door. "Yeah will be right down were just changing into some dry clothes." He shouted back before closing the door. Dean looked over to the bed seeing Finn having issues with the sheets so he walked over to him stopping him. "Baby calm down, it's going to be okay?" Dean said pulling Finn into a hug kissing his drenched head. "I'll go down first and when you're ready come down okay" Finn nodded as he watch Dean quickly clean himself off as he slipped on fresh clothes. Dean gave Finn a quick kiss before he exited the room.

Finn arrived in the kitchen ten minutes later finding Dean sitting by the counter as their parents stood by the kitchen cabinets. "What's going on?" Finn asked as he took a seat by Dean who grabbed his hand interlocking their fingers. Olivia cleared her throat before she spoke. "Well Tom and I decided that we should just take the plunged so we got married." She said flashing her wedding band "We couldn't wait any longer so we thought why the hell not. We were hoping you guys wouldn't be to mad at us." She said looking nervous as Dean sighed loud "Well mom what can I say I was looking forward to the big day so I could raid the open bar and cause a scene." Dean said with a smile making Olivia roll her eyes and laugh.

Finn saw her glance at him "How about you Finn are you okay with this." She asked giving a slight smile. Finn could only nod his head "Congratulations" He replied through a smile as Tom cleared his throat. "See Olivia told you Finn would be okay with it and here you were worried for nothing." Tom said as he left the kitchen while Dean got up to hug his mom before she retired to her room for the night.

Once there parents were out of sight Dean pulled Finn into him kissing his neck as he held him. "That was to close" Finn said as a small moan escaped him. Dean found the smaller man's ear nibbling on it. "Way to close, I'm sure next time I'll have to gag you because you're loud." Dean whispered in Finn's ear as the smaller mans' stomach growled. "Let's eat then we can go back upstairs" the blond said as he kissed Finn's head before getting up.

Finn helped Dean change his bedding before they laid down on it. Finn had his head on Dean's chest as they watched the movie he put in. When it was over Finn had a smile on his face. "I'm glad they found each other again in a different life." Finn said looking up at Dean who rolled his eyes. "Figured you would like the movie you are a sap Finn." Dean replied only to be hit playfully in his chest by the smaller man. "I'm kidding come here." Dean said trying to grab Finn as he rolled out of his reached and off the bed. Before Finn could reach the door he felt himself being lifted and carried back to the bed. "Don't make me sleep alone Finn" Dean said as he held the smaller man in his arms kissing his shoulder. Finn smiled turning to face Dean. "Never" Finn whispered as he kissed the blond man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm thinking a few more chapters before the big announcement plus can't have the good without the bad right. Baron will be making his way back in this story to cause hell for the guys. Until then Happy Thanksgiving people =)


	8. Chapter 8

Got caught in the ice storm here in Oklahoma, was without power for a few days. Luckily we managed to keep warm despite hotels/motels being sold out cause of the power outages. Here's the next chapter enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That next day at school Finn was sitting at the lunch table with Seth. Roman was at football practice since there was a game that week. Dean had lunch duty since he mouthed off to his math teacher earlier that morning. Seth was quiet which worried Finn because he was normally the talkative type. "You okay today Seth?" Finn asked as he picked at his food. Seth shook his head no "Running into Tyler over the weekend just bought back some bad memories that's all." The two toned man said as Finn looked at him. "You want to talk about it? If not then that's okay." The smaller man said softly.

Seth looked at Finn for a minute or so "Tyler and I were best friends at one time. Around that time Tyler had confessed to me that he had a huge thing for Baron. About the same time is when Baron started hitting on me, me being the good friend told Tyler that Baron was trying to come on to me and that I didn't think he should get mixed up with him. We had a huge fallen out that lead to us not speaking to each other anymore." Seth said as he took a deep breath.

"Tyler was at the party that night with Baron, he came up to me saying he wanted to talk things out. I was stupid enough to believe him. After a few drinks I wasn't feeling well so Tyler led me upstairs so I could lay down while he got Roman for me." Finn put the pieces together figuring out what was coming next. "I heard the door open assuming it was Ro but when I felt the bed dip down and a body hovering over mine I knew it wasn't him. Baron had me pinned to the bed; I was helpless Finn everything was spinning around me. I tried yelling but he covered my mouth as he ripped my clothes." Finn grabbed Seth's hand to calm him "After Baron finished Tyler came into the room warning him that Roman was looking for me. Tyler just stared at me as I laid there crying in pain." Seth wiped his eyes "Last thing I remember before passing out was Tyler asking Baron if I was a better lay then him."

"At the hospital I was told that I had been slipped the date rape drug. To know that someone hates you that much fucks with your head Finn, what did I do to deserve this?" Seth stated as Finn got up from his seat to sit next to him, pulling the two toned man into a hug as he cried. Finn cooed the two toned man as he laid small kisses on the side of his head. "I'm sorry Seth that you had to experience that, had I known I would have beaten the shit out of Tyler and handed you his ass." Finn said as he lifted Seth's face to look at him.

"Seth you didn't do anything wrong to deserve what happen to you. You have people who care for you, which look out for you, plus you have an amazing guy that loves you Seth." Finn said as he wiped a stray tear from Seth's face. The two toned man gave a small smile before hugging Finn burying his head in his shoulder.

X

Finn was in the kitchen starting dinner when he heard the front door shut. He saw Dean walk in setting the mail on the counter before he went to the fridge getting himself a bottle of water. Finn saw that Dean was covered in oil and grime his oil stained hat turned backwards taming his hair. The smaller man bit his lip as he took the blondes appearance in, something about seeing Dean coming home dirty turned him on.

The blonde notice Finn staring at him making him grin as he approached the smaller man. "See something you like?" Dean asked as he leaned on the counter next to Finn who just finished adding the pasta to the boiling water. The smaller man cleared his throat as Dean's musky scent invaded his nose sending his hormones raging.

"Something about you coming home dirty and smelling like sweat turns me on okay." Finn said looking down blushing as he stirred the pasta. Dean smiled as he pulled the smaller man into him "You're so fucking adorable when you get shy baby." The older man said as he leaned down to kiss the smaller man. Finn wrapped his arms around the blondes neck as he deepened the kiss groaning as he felt Dean's hands on him caressing his sides. Finn went for Dean's sweet spot causing the older man to moan as he viciously sucked and nipped at the spot. "Give me 20 minutes and I'll help you wash all that filth off." Finn said kissing the older man as he went back to making dinner.

"So I talked to Roman today he wanted me to tell you thank you for what you did for Seth today. It meant a lot to him knowing that Seth finally opened up about what happen to him with you. He said he's taking Seth out for a date tonight." Dean said as he took a seat. "Maybe Seth can finally start to heal and move forward with his life as well as his relationship with Roman. Finn replied as he finished mixing up the sauce with the meat. "Knowing the type of monster Baron is and what he's capable of scares me Dean." Finn said setting the spoon down. Dean got up from his seat making his way toward Finn pulling him into a hug. "I'm not going to let anything happen you baby." The blonde said placing a kiss on Finn's head as he hugged him tighter. "I know love"

X

Dinner that night was perfect in Finn's mind; Until Olivia came in dropping a bomb saying that she got her shift changed, meaning that she would be home now with the guys. Finn was happy but at the same time torn, he wondered how this would affect his and Dean's relationship.

Dean noticed that Finn was deep in thought as they watched the movie. He knew what the smaller man was thinking because the same thoughts were running through his mind as well.

Halfway through the movie Finn decided to address the issue that's been bothering him. "Dean what's going to happen now with us?" the smaller man asked as he played with the hem of Dean's shirt. The blonde cleared his throat "I could lie and tell you nothing while we rent shitty motel rooms every weekend just to be together or I could tell you the truth which is I'm not sure. We can still do what we normally do like go on dates or to the movies just to have some us time.

But as for sex I haven't thought that one through yet." The blonde said as Finn nodded not thrilled with the answers. "I know the situation sucks Finn, but unless you're ready to come clean to our parents it's all I got." The blonde said crossing his arms. Finn took one of Dean's hand entwining their fingers together. "Let's take it day by day then, anytime spent with you is better than none." Finn stated as he kissed the older man's hand.

Dean pulled Finn on top of him "Were going to make this work Finn, no matter what okay. If you're willing to meet me half way then I know deep down that we can do this. It might get hard at times but I know that it will make us that much stronger." The blonde said as leaned up to kiss the smaller man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter has fluff/smut plus a certain 3 letter word gets brought up until then..


	9. Chapter 9

Huge happy birthday shout out to the one and only Dean Ambrose! Hope you got lots of spankings today lol. To celebrate I may or may not be posting 3 chapters this week will see. Once the words start flowing it's hard to stop. Fluff/Smut in this chapter you have been warned. =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 weeks later:

"Finn I'm home you here?" Olivia shouted as she shut the door kicking off her shoes in the process. With Dean working later hours at the shop, and half a day on Saturday's now. The only time the couple spent together was in the mornings, at school and nights. It was a big adjustment for them as the house seemed smaller now since Olivia's been there. "In here Olivia" Finn responded back as he finished cutting up some basil. "Finn you know you don't always have to cook right?" She asked as she took a seat by the counter looking at him. Finn smiled. "I know, but I'm just used to the routine of coming home doing my homework then starting dinner for me and Dean. I usually have it about ready when he comes home tracking in oil and grim." he chuckled as he sprinkled the basil on the lasagna.

Olivia watched Finn as he sat the casserole dish in the oven setting the timer as he went to the fridge to grab things for a salad he was going to make next. "Guess I deserve the worst mom of the year award huh." Olivia said tapping the counter with her thumb causing Finn to look at her puzzled. "Why would you say that? You have a demanding job that requires a lot of your time not to mention you were working crazy hours so you can take time off for the wedding at the time. Dean and I are big boys who can take care of ourselves Olivia. If you like we could take turns cooking if that will make you feel better." He stated as she smiled happily.

XX

Dean pulled up to the local diner, once inside he placed his order with the waitress. Finn was trying real hard these past few weeks to be good. Dean could tell it was taking its toll on the smaller man hell it was taking a toll on him as well. Finn would purposely get him riled up in hopes that Dean would lose his resolve and cave. A few times Dean almost gave in to the smaller man. Which was why he was getting him is favorite dessert to reward him for his semi good behavior. Dean sat at the counter, when a flyer advertising Comic Con for that weekend caught his eye. He knew that Finn would love to go, it would give them a reason to get away for a day.

"Hey A.J. do you know how I can get tickets for this?" He asked motioning to the flyer on the counter she smiled as she skipped to him. "Depends who you plan on taking." She said as she placed his order on the counter.

Dean laughed "Well I was planning on taking Finn since he's big into this stuff. You should see his room it's got Lego's and figures of comic book characters in it." He stated as she smiled brightly at him "You guys are to freaking cute you know that right?" She stated causing Dean to smile "What can I say I'm a very lucky guy to have him in my life." He said grinning as he pulled out his wallet. "You're in love with him aren't you? I can tell because your face lights up when you talk about him." She said while looking at him. Dean sighed "I think I am. These past few weeks we've gotten to know each other better just by sitting outside under the stars talking." She grabbed his hand telling him to hang on for a minute while she went to get something.

Dean saw her skip to a guy who was sitting further down towards the end of the counter eating. He saw her animatedly talking to him then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek when he nodded yes, before she went to the back. A few moments later she returned sliding an envelope to Dean who looked at her confused. "Well open it silly." She said giving him a duh expression.

He opened the rectangle envelope pulling out two VIP laminate passes for comic con. Dean was blown away as he looked at her. "Some friends of mine can't make it so instead of wasting the passes thought you could use it to take Finn. I know from what you told me this would be perfect for you and him." She said smiling twirling her hair on her finger. "How much do you want for these I know these weren't cheap." He asked opening his wallet. "There my gift to you, I only ask that you and Finn visit me at my booth." A.J. filled Dean on where to park what number her booth was and told him that the tickets came with a suite for one night. Dean thanked her telling her he owed her before heading out.

XX

Finn just finished taking the garlic bread out to let it cool along with the lasagna. Olivia was busy setting the table when Dean came walking in. Finn watched as the older man put the item in the fridge then made his way towards him leaning against the counter. Olivia's phone went off in the living room causing her to abandon what she was doing to answer it. When she was out of site Dean wrapped his arms around Finn's waist pulling him flush against his chest. Dean planted small kisses on the smaller man's neck "You always have dinner ready for me when I come home Finn why?" The blonde said as he picked up where he left off.

Finn couldn't help but grant Dean more access as he nipped his skin sending tingles throughout his body. "I know you're at work busting your ass making something of yourself. Plus you're putting in a full day at school also. I know you come home tired and just want to relax, so I have dinner ready for you so it's one less thing you have to worry about." Finn replied happily to the older man.

Dean held Finn tightly placing a kiss to the back on his neck before resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. Dean knew for sure that what he felt for Finn was indeed love. No one ever made him a priority let alone did anything nice for him. He had a rough childhood growing up and made some mistakes along the way but Finn never once judged him regarding his past, he accepted it and told him he wasn't that person anymore.

Dean could hear his mom still on the phone, something about the system going down at work and her telling them who to contact and walking them through some steps. Dean led Finn from the kitchen to the laundry room that was located next to the kitchen. He cracked the door as he beckoned Finn to him with his finger. Finn couldn't help but feel excitement course through him as he obeyed. Dean captured Finn's mouth kissing him passionately as he lifted the smaller man, pinning him against the wall. "You're going to have to be quite Finn okay." Dean whispered as he unbuttoned Finn's shorts setting him down briefly. Dean made quick work of his jeans as well as his boxers as Finn looked on. Finn groaned as he felt Dean lift his leg up placing it high on to his waist.

Finn let out a shaky breathe when he felt Dean's tip at his entrance, he looked Dean in his eyes never breaking contact as he felt him slowly entering him. Finn let out a soft moan as Dean kissed him as he pulled out then back in. Dean placed his free hand on the smaller man's hip as leverage as he rested his head in the crook of Finn's neck. Finn grabbed the back of Dean's head planting kisses on the exposed skin. Dean paused briefly to take his shirt off giving Finn more access before continuing. Finn felt something shift between them as Dean continued to push in and out of him at a steady pace, their bodies beginning to break out in a lite sweat.

Finn struggled to keep his moans at bay as Dean gradually picked up speed. "You're doing so good baby." The blonde whispered as he picked Finn's other leg up making him grab on to Dean for support, as he supported their weight. Finn bit down on Dean's shoulder to suppress the groans that threaten to come out, as Dean thrusted into him deeply hitting his spot. The muffled cries Dean heard coming from Finn told him that he was hitting the smaller man's spot, it only spurred him on more as he felt Finn bite down harder on his shoulder.

Finn's cock was being rubbed up and down just right on Dean's belly leaving a wet trail behind. Dean grunted as he felt himself getting closer the pressure becoming too much as Finn's walls contracted against him stoking him just right. Dean pinned Finn's hands to the wall above his head as he picked up more speed desperate to find their release. Finn shifted his legs resting his heels on Dean's calf's "Ah Fuck, you just made yourself tighter for me." Dean said through clenched teeth; Finn felt himself about to topple over the new angle quickly making him lose it. Dean took Finn's appearance in; his face was bright red covered in a sheen of sweat with swollen kissed lips.

Finn couldn't hold it anymore the coil in his stomach was about to snap "Dean cover my mouth or the whole damn neighborhood will hear me." Finn said through a harsh breath as he closed his eyes. Dean released Finn's hands cupping the nape of his neck.

"Open your eyes for me baby" Dean hoarsely said. Finn opened his eyes seeing crystal blue orbs staring back at him. The intensity in them caused Finn to jerk as his orgasm claimed him, making his legs shake in the process as ringlet after ringlet of his cum covered both Dean's and his stomachs. Finn captured Dean's mouth kissing him, moaning while his fingers dug into his biceps as he rode his orgasm out. Dean broke the kiss closing his eyes tightly as he too was about to tumble over. Finn wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "Come for me love." Finn softly said as Dean's hand's left the wall finding the smaller man's waist gripping it as he gave a few more hard thrust before his own orgasm claimed him. Dean let out a strangled groan as he stilled, letting his hot seed coat the inside of Finn's walls as he slumped against the smaller man.

Finn placed kisses up and down Dean's neck licking up the sweat that formed. Dean held Finn as he regained his composer exchanging sloppy kisses as both men started to finally come down from there high. Dean inhaled Finn's scent lapping at his neck, the combination of sweat and cologne from the smaller man created a divine taste on Dean's tongue making him take more causing Finn to moan.

Once they were cleaned and properly dressed Dean exited the laundry room first glad to hear that his mom was still on the phone. Finn made his exit a few seconds later adjusting his clothes as he pulled Dean back giving him a soft kiss. Finn interlocked their fingers together as he stared up at Dean, his blue eyes mirroring what he was feeling. Both men afraid to admit what the other felt, which was something that went past what the two had ever encountered before, it was love.

That evening after Olivia retired to her room Dean took Finn outside, so they could enjoy the dessert he bought for them. They sat across from each other sharing the sweet treat taking turns feeding each other. When the treat was gone Dean reclined back in the plush lawn chair pulling Finn with him as they watched the stars. "I have a surprise for you this weekend so don't make any plans." Dean said rubbing his hand over Finn's side making the smaller man sigh. "Mmm can I have a hint?" Dean gave a small laugh "Fine but just one and that's it, the surprise comes with a suite for the night." He said causing Finn to sit up. "You serious?" Finn asked clearly surprised "that had to cost a lot Dean not that I'm complaining though." Dean smiled "Let's just say a friend helped me out and I owe her for it." He said pulling Finn back onto his chest holding him securely as they continued watching the stars making small talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for the reviews/fav/follows you guys are awesome. Next chapter will be long so I may need to break it down in to two parts. It's loaded with tons of fluff plus a very intense smut/love scene that I'm still proof reading to make sure I like it before posting it. Until then =)


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter, as I stated before you can't have the good without the bad right? I decided not to break this down into two parts. I couldn't bring myself to do it so this chapter is indeed lengthy but filled with fluff/smut so you have been warned enjoy..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Seth were in the kitchen discussing what Dean's surprise might be. Ever since Dean told him the Irish man couldn't help but rack his brain over what it could be. "Hotels in Vegas always have something schedule for the weekends, so there's no way to narrow any particular one down." Seth said as he closed his laptop. "How long has it been since you and Dean been together now?" Finn thought for a moment "Uh, I'm not sure if you count the night Dean and I talked about giving it a go, it's been maybe a month and a half give or take." Seth nodded his head "Well maybe this could be an anniversary thing or something."

Finn couldn't help but agree with Seth it explained the suite for sure. "Who knows maybe Dean will tell you he loves you this weekend." Seth said through a grin causing Finn to freeze. "I'm just throwing things out there Finn I'm not saying that's what he's going to do." Seth stated trying to lighten the mood. "I know Seth but after the other day, what I saw in Dean's eyes reflected how I felt. I'm in love with him Seth, and it scares me because I'm afraid of losing him." Finn said in a hush tone.

Seth looked at Finn confused wondering what he meant. "What makes you think you will lose Dean?" Finn looked at Seth "When my dad finds out about us he will do everything in his power to make sure that were kept apart." Finn finished saying as he heard the door open a few moments later Tom appeared.

Tom was home after a week of being gone he just finished closing the deal on his new clients and was taking some time off to spend with Olivia and Finn. Seth took his leave a few hours later as Dean came in from work. Tom was sitting by the counter next to Finn who looked like he wanted to flee the vicinity. Dean notice how uncomfortable Finn looked, he wanted to comfort him but knew he couldn't. "Finn I was thinking maybe we could do some father son bonding this weekend?" He asked setting his phone down.

Dean took that moment to interrupt. "Sorry Tom but Finn and I already have plans for this weekend. I should have him back sometime Sunday afternoon though." Dean said as he went to the stove to steal a bite of food. Tom looked at Dean suspiciously "What do you have planned this weekend if I might ask?" The older man said crossing his arms as Dean leaned against the fridge. "I told Finn it was a surprise Tom you wouldn't want me to ruin it for him now do you?" Dean said through a clenched jaw.

Finn could feel the tension rising in both men as could Olivia who gave Finn's hand a gentle squeeze. "Depends Dean does it involve illegal activities?" Tom said glaring at him. Dean balled his fist up looking at his mom with anger. "You told him didn't you after you promised me you wouldn't bring that shit up anymore!" He yelled as he looked at her clearly hurt. "Dean it slipped out one night I'm sorry sweetie." She pleaded as Dean nodded his head clearly pissed. "Well Tom to answer your question I was planning on taking Finn to Comic-Con this weekend the passes I got comes with a suite for a night so I figured Finn and I could explore Vegas for a bit. Oh and before you ask no I didn't steal them they were giving to me by a friend. But I don't expect you to believe me so why bother." Dean spat out storming out the kitchen.

Finn jumped from his seat when he heard the door slam shut. As he made his way outside he saw Dean getting on his bike. He ran to him grabbing his arm "I can't be in there right now Finn, I might do something I'll regret." Dean said as he placed his key in the ignition. Finn felt his eyes watering "I'm sorry my dad was a dick to you Dean." he said through a sniffle as a few tears slid free from his eyes. "Don't cry baby I just need to clear my head for a bit I'll be back soon." Dean said as he wiped away Finn's tears.

Finn pulled Dean in for a kiss devouring the older man's mouth as he put everything he felt into it, showing Dean what he truly meant to him. When they broke apart the look they shared was conformation that indeed they were in love.

XX

Saturday morning Finn was finishing up packing a bag for him and Dean. Dean returned later that night waking Finn as he crawled into bed. Finn held Dean showering him with kisses as he caressed the older man's body while whispering sweet nothings to him. Dean welcomed the much needed affection from Finn so much that he ended up shedding a few tears as he held on to the smaller man. Finn held Dean tighter running his fingers through his unruly hair till he heard the older man softly snoring in his arms.

Finn sat the bag by the door as he went to the kitchen to tell Dean he was ready. He found the older man sitting on the stool finishing up his coffee. "Ready when you are Dean." Finn said taking the cup from him and placing it in the sink. Finn made his way over to Dean grabbing his arms locking them behind his waist "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met, I'm lucky that your mine and if no one can see all the amazing things I see then fuck them." Finn said before capturing the older man's mouth with his. Dean held Finn close as the kiss deepened making his chest constrict by the passion Finn was putting into the kiss. It literally took his breathe away knowing how much he meant to Finn.

The pair pulled up to the Palms hotel entrance a valet took Dean's bike giving him a ticket to retrieve it when he was ready. Finn grabbed Dean's hand as he looked conflicted about handing his baby off to some stranger. "She will be okay for one night Dean." Finn said tugging Dean to the entrance of the lobby. Once checked in they hopped on the elevator to see what there suite looked like. When the lights on the door turned green and Dean pushed the door opened Finn's mouth dropped never had he seen a room so big or lavish before? "Holy shit" was all the smaller could master as he took the sight in. Dean noticed the over sized bed and grinned.

When the pair checked in at the table they were giving additional VIP badges that gave them access to everything that Comic-Con had to offer. Finn held Dean's hand as they entered the lobby, the huge smile that graced Finn's face told Dean that he did a good job.

As the couple traveled down the aisles of booths they came upon the Lego booth. Finn was like a kid in a toy store rushing to the booth looking at all the model displays for sale. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the smaller man he looked so adorable touching the models and asking questions. Finn looked over at Dean as he talked to the gentleman about a particular model of a pirate ship not schedule to be released for a few more months.

"How much is this particular model?" Finn asked as he studied the detail of the ship. The older gentleman smiled at Finn "These babies are going for $399 there limited editions" the man stated "I only have one left on me." Dean saw disappoint flash across Finn's face and walked over to him. "What's wrong Finn?" the smaller man nodded his head "I didn't bring enough money with me and this is the last one." Finn replied defeated.

Dean looked at the older gentleman "Is there any way you could negotiate on price since it's the last one?" He asked as Finn looked on hopeful that he would. The older gentleman nodded his head laughing. "I'm going to get heat for doing this but since it's sold so well already I'll sell it to you for $250 final offer." Dean smiled his dimples showing making Finn's heart flutter "Deal" he said pulling out his wallet.

Dean carried the bag that had Finn's Lego pirate ship in it as he held Finn's other hand. "You didn't have to do that you know Dean I could have waited till it came out." Dean stopped in the middle of the aisle "Finn you spoil me all the time so today let me spoil you for once." Finn wanted to protest but Dean hushed him by kissing him. Finn blushed deeply after they broke apart it was the first time they kissed in public. Dean couldn't help but smile at the smaller man's shyness. "Come on I promised A.J. we would visit her." When they reached A.J.'s booth she waved at them happily. "So tell me Finn how you enjoying Comic-Con so far?" Finn beamed as he filled her in on their day to the point of Dean buying his Lego set for him.

A.J. chatted with the guys a bit more sending them on their way with a few copies of her comic book she created. Dean stayed true to his word spoiling Finn by getting him new action figures from some of his favorite shows as well as other super heroes he was into. Finn smiled when he spotted a photo booth he pointed at it. Dean nodded yes as they made their way over. Finn paid as they got in the booth closing the curtains he wasn't sure how to pose since he and Dean never took pics together. The first couple of flashes were of them making silly faces and giving each other bunny ears.

The very last one Dean pulled Finn into a kiss as the flash went off. When the two sets of film strips spit out the machine they were both surprised how well they turned out. Dean tore off the one of them kissing, pulling out his wallet and placing it inside his picture holder before stuffing the worn leather wallet back in his back pocket.

After eight plus hours of looking around and attending Q& A's both men were exhausted and decided to head to their room to order dinner. Finn set down all the bags on the big table while Dean set his Lego one down as well. "I think we might of over did it today Dean." Finns said looking at all the things they bought "I don't know how all this stuff will fit on the bike." Finn said laughing Dean shrugged his shoulders "Will figure something out." He said while leading Finn out to the open balcony.

Finn rested his hands on the railing taking the bright lights of Vegas in as the night's cool breeze danced on his skin. Dean came up behind the smaller man holding him as they looked out at the busy city. "Did you have a good time today Finn?" Dean asked as he placed a kissed on the smaller man's shoulder. Finn smiled as he turned into Dean wrapping his arms around his neck. "The best" He said as he leaned up to place a small kiss on Dean's lips.

When dinner was over with Dean suggested they go for a swim since their room came with a small pool that looked out to the surrounding city. Dean was leaned against the pool's wall in the shallow end when Finn came up swimming to him. The stars twinkled above them as the city's lights gave off a soft glow on the pair. Finn grabbed Dean's arms placing them behind his back as he kissed the older man. The simple kiss turned heated as each fought for dominance. "Wrap your legs around me Finn." Dean said as Finn complied. He walked them to the middle of the pool holding Finn's ass while the smaller man had his arms around his neck.

Dean looked at Finn with an intense gaze that sent a shiver down his spine. "Do you trust me Finn?" he asked as he placed a small kiss on his lips. Finn nodded in response as Dean walked them back to the shallow area. "Wait here for me okay." The blonde said as he left the pool to head inside.

Finn watched as Dean returned with pillows and the hotels bedding placing them on a chair. The blond grabbed the plush cushions from the patio furniture making a small pallet by the pool. Finn looked at Dean confused only to get a wink in return. When Dean finished he helped Finn out the pool placing him on the soft makeshift bed. Dean joined him a minute later bringing out some towels with him.

Soft kisses turned into deep passionate ones as Finn leaned back on to the cushions. Dean crawled on top of Finn slowly kissing him; he trailed wet kisses down his neck taking his time sucking the soft flesh there. Finn moaned from the sensation as he felt goosebumps forming all over his body. He knew he would have a mark but he didn't mind it felt to damn good right now. Dean released Finns neck with a groan happy with the bright red welt that was left on the creamy skin. He kissed Finn again before working his way down planting open mouth kisses on the smaller man's chest. Finn hissed in pleasure as Dean bit down on his nipple, sucking it to soothe the sting repeating the same action to the other as well.

Finn's skin as well as his body was set ablaze as Dean explored it while nipping him on his pelvic bone causing Finn to buck up, his already hard member was begging for release. Dean read Finn's mind as he removed the smaller man's trunks his member at full attention leaking profusely. Dean moaned at the sight. He lapped the clear liquid up with his tongue slowly causing Finn to moan in pleasure as he watched Dean lick up and down his shaft before fully taking him in his mouth. Finn threw his head back bucking his hips up as Dean began to deep throat him.

Dean lifted Finn's leg over his shoulder as he continued sucking him while he teased the smaller man's entrance with his fingers causing Finn's breathe to hitched. Dean slid one digit in followed by another working them in and out of Finn feeling how slick he was becoming. "Ugh..fuck..Dean." Finn gasped out as he started rocking on the older man's fingers pulling Dean's hair while moaning. Finn closed his eyes savoring the feel of Dean's hot mouth sucking him while he brushed his fingers over his bundle of nerves.

Dean felt Finn's walls contracting around his fingers so he sped up his pace. Finn was thrashing on the makeshift bed desperate for release as he rode Dean's fingers hard. Dean rocked his hips in the cushion below him to ease the ache in his own cock that wanted to be buried deep inside Finn badly.

"Dean I'm.. Fuck!" Finn shouted arching up from the intensity of the orgasm that hit him as Dean continued his ministrations. Dean swallowed all of Finn's seed moaning from the taste sucking him till he was dry. Dean sensed Finn's body trembling so he eased his fingers out of Finn releasing his cock from his mouth with a wet sound. Finn was breathing hard trying to catch his breath as his body continued to come down from its high. "You alright baby" Dean asked concern in his voice. Finn nodded his head as he tried to form a sentence. "That.. ..D-Dean." He finally stammered out.

Dean smiled as he crawled his way back on top of Finn lightly kissing him. Finn smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the older man. "I'm not done with you yet Finn? I plan on showing you all night how much you mean to me baby so turn over?" The smaller man felt his lower region becoming alive again as he managed the task with help from Dean. Dean pushed Finn's upper body down while keeping his ass in the air he parted the smaller man's legs wide as he placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. "If this is too much for you baby tell me okay." Finn nodded in understanding.

Finn waited in anticipation he didn't have to wait long, he felt something warm and wet lick his entrance startling him. "You okay Finn?" The older man asked caressing Finn's thigh "yea just startled that's all." He said assuring Dean as he felt Dean give another lick then another followed by his mouth on him as his tongue lapped at his entrance. Finn buried his head in the pillow to suppress his moans that were falling out of his mouth from the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling. Dean removed the pillow. "I want to hear you Finn." He said before returning back to his previous action.

Finn let himself get lost in the sensations that were thrumming through him. "Mmm..dont..stop..Dean" Finn said as he started to rock back on Dean's mouth desperate for more. The mewling coming from Finn as he darted his tongue inside his hole about did Dean in he needed to be inside Finn now.

He stopped what he was doing turning Finn over on his back again. He removed his shorts exposing his swollen member Finn leaned up to stroke him but was stopped. "This is your night Finn." Dean said as he leaned down to kiss him. Dean grabbed a pillow placing it under Finn's lower back lifting him slightly. Dean pushed into Finn both men moaning loudly from the contact. As Dean pumped in and out of Finn he entwined their fingers together pinning their hands to the bed as he slowly began rotating his hips as he continued to thrust into Finn.

Finn let out a gasp from the new sensation it brought. Dean kept close contact with Finn's body kissing him as he kept a leisurely pace up. Dean let his moans out freely telling Finn how good he felt around him and that he would never get enough of him, Finn felt his heart flutter from his words.

Finn looked into Dean's eyes his blue orbs telling him that they were making love. Finn wrapped his legs around Dean's waist as he let their hands go so Finn could grab his back running his nails down it. Dean growled as he started to pick up speed making Finn cry out. Dean placed Finn's legs on his shoulders holding him as he went deeper into the smaller man Finn closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them, dark blue orbs stared down at him filled with love and passion. Finn couldn't help but get emotional thinking how perfect this moment was. Dean picked Finn up from the cushions setting him on his lap kissing him as he keep thrusting up into him.

Finn lifted his hips to match the older man's thrust as the pressure started to build up between them threatening to explode for all to hear. Finn kissed Dean moaning into his mouth loudly as he felt his lower region tighten. He purposely clenched his muscles around Dean's member. "Fuck baby, keep doing that." Dean said as he grabbed Finns ass pounding into him harder now.

Both men felt themselves about to tumble over. "Hold on Finn, come with me." Finn closed his eyes desperate to keep his orgasm at bay. Dean laid them down in time just as his orgasm ripped through him causing him to bellow as he poured himself inside the smaller man. Finn felt Dean's seed coating his walls the warmness filling him as he gasped from the feel of it.

Dean groaned loudly as he rested his head in the crook of Finn's neck trying to catch his breathe. "That was so good baby but I'm not done until I hear you screaming my name to this city." Dean said as he used what strength he had left to push Finn's legs to his chest as he began to pound into him relentlessly making the smaller man cry out. "oh.. my.. god.." Finn yelled as he felt his orgasm coming "Fuck Dean harder baby please." He pleaded as Dean adjusted himself resting his elbows on the side of Finn's head as his hips slammed hard into the smaller man over and over again. Finn was screaming obscenities now telling Dean he was about to come. Dean felt a second orgasm coming on for him as well.

Finn pulled Dean in for a bruising kiss breaking it as his entire body erupted. Finn shot up from the cushions screaming Dean's name as his orgasm slammed through him, blinding him as his body convulsed, racked with tremors as he came hard on his stomach from the intensity of it. Dean came a second time spilling into Finn pride filling him knowing he made Finn come undone like that.

Slowly Dean eased himself from Finn causing the smaller man to wince as he looked down at him. They both were drenched in sweat as the air tried to cool them off while they caught there breathe. Finn felt boneless in his euphoric state his legs trembling every now and then. Dean laid beside Finn placing a small kiss on his shoulder. "You okay Finn." The smaller man smiled taking a bit of time to properly form a sentence. "I think you literally fucked my brains out Dean." Finn said groaning as he tried to move but couldn't Dean let a small laugh out.

Finn turned his head to look up at Dean who was staring down at him. "I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me?" Finn said as a tear slid from his eye. Dean kissed it away "I do love you Finn, have for a while now." Dean stated as Finn sat up on his elbows. "I love you too Dean." Finn said as he leaned up to kiss the older man. Dean cupped Finn's head as he deepened the kiss both men quickly finding themselves becoming aroused all over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That last part took me a while to write I'm not the best at writing smut so I wanted this to be perfect without being over the top in my mind. I love descriptive details but sometimes less is better. Hopefully I captured it here. Hoped you all enjoyed it, until next time =)


	11. Chapter 11

Let's give it up for Dean being the new IC Champ then Roman being WHC on Monday! My twitter crashed on me chatting with people on Monday. So back to the story brace yourselves things get real in this chapter hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean awoke first slowly getting up careful not to disturb Finn as he sat on the edge of the bed. He slipped on his briefs stretching in the process as he went to the bathroom. Finn awoke stretching his much worn out body as a smile graced his face. Dean had kept his word on making Finn scream his name till he was hoarse as he made love to him all night under the stars. The two finally succumbing to sleep as the sun's rays started peaking over the horizon.

Finn let out a small groan as he finished stretching when Dean came into view in nothing but his boxers. Finn raked his eyes over Dean's body biting his lip in the process as he gave a low growl. Dean's body was defiantly built for hard raging sex. The dull ache in his ass not to mention the soreness throughout his body was the proof of that. Dean noticed the predatory look in Finn's eyes as he watched the smaller man drink every inch of his body in with his eyes, sending a small shiver through him. Finn yanked the covers off him before he crawled to Dean stalking him like prey. Dean swallowed hard as he watched Finn advance on him.

Finn got on his knees as he ran his hands over Dean's exposed body planting kisses all along his chest down his abdomen "Mmm this is all mine" Finn huskily said as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "All yours baby" Dean said placing a kiss on the smaller man's lips. Finn moaned into the kiss licking Dean's bottom lip in the process. "Let's shower so we can grab breakfast before we check out." The blonde said causing Finn to pout making Dean laugh in the process as he thought how adorable he looked. Dean yanked the smaller man off the bed throwing him over his shoulder as he carried him to the bathroom slapping his bare ass.

After breakfast Finn packed up their belongings while Dean called a cab for him. Finn gave the room a final look over; the thought of going home to there routine wasn't sitting to well with him. Finn felt a hand on his shoulder as he shook the thoughts in his head away. "What you thinking about Finn?" Dean asked as he held Finn resting his head on his shoulders.

"After last night I don't think I can keep our facade up Dean. I'm tired of sneaking around hiding our relationship, were into deep here love" Finn said confirming Dean's worst fear. Dean was expecting this, after they made love for the final time he stayed up after thinking how to make this work between them since it would become obvious they were in love. Dean had to be careful granted Finn was still a minor and the fact that his stepdad didn't think to highly of him at the moment. He didn't want to jeopardize what they had going, rather Finn knew it or not he was Dean's everything at the moment.

"Maybe we can move out, get a place of our own Dean I could see about getting a job, I know we could do it." Finn said as he perked up a little as ideas came to him. Dean smiled at Finn's optimism. "I have money stashed away but it's nowhere near enough to get a decent place." Dean said as he turned Finn to face him. "I won't have you living in a shitty rundown place either like I did. Give me some time to save up than we can see about getting our own place." Finn smiled as he cupped Dean's face stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You have until my 18th birthday love" Finn said as he captured the blonde's lips with his, Dean smiled into the kiss "Deal."

Finn arrived first to the house noticing that his dad's car was in the driveway he took a deep breath before heading inside. Finn sat all the bags on his bed that hadn't been slept in for weeks, as he looked around his room he felt like a stranger in it. He pulled out Dean's shirts that he bought setting them aside. He entered Dean's room noticing a difference it felt like home to him granted he'd basically been living in there. He studied the room seeing his clothes sprawled out mixed in with Deans. A smile formed on his face he was basically living with Dean. He finished folding Dean's shirts placing them in his drawer when he heard a knock followed by a voice.

"When you get done will you met me downstairs I want to talk to you." Finn nodded as he watched his dad walk away. Dean came in about the time Finn made it downstairs following him into the kitchen. Tom looked Finn over noticing the large hickey that appeared on his neck before looking at Dean. "Do I even want to know how Finn got that mark?" He asked while Finn tried to cover it with his shirt. Dean smiled "Well Tom as they saying goes what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Dean replied with a smirk. Tom looked at the two with disappointment "So Finn you still up to hang with me today? I can't promise a wild time like some people can but I can try." He said as he looked at Dean in clear disgust. Finn didn't want another argument so he decided to save face. "I'm ready when you are dad?" Finn said through a fake smile.

Finn headed out the door glancing back at Dean who mouthed " _I love you"_ to him which made Finn smile as he said it back before shutting the door. Dean smiled as he headed to his room, once there he went to his dresser pulling the last drawer out shuffling some things aside before pulling out a tin can. He pulled his wallet out opening it smiling as he saw his and Finn's pic before taking the money he had left over keeping enough out for him as he placed the rest in the can.

Dean was saving his money so when he finished school he could go cross country road tripping on his bike. Since Finn entered his life he quickly changed everything he originally had plan for himself. Only 5 more months till Finn turned eighteen then they could get a place of their own. They could tell their parents about their relationship and if they didn't approve they could leave and still have each other.

X

Finn was glad when his dad suggested they go to the mall since they were short on time they browsed a few stores, Finn picked out a few things for himself slipping a few things in for Dean as well. As they ate in the food court Finn notice his dad staring at him like he wanted to ask him something. "What?" he finally said. Tom sat his napkin down "I don't think it's a good ideal for you to be spending so much time with Dean, I know he's your step brother but he has a past Finn and I don't want him influencing you." Tom said concern in his voice. Finn stared at his dad pissed at what he just heard. "I appreciate your concern dad but I think I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions on who I hang out with." Finn replied as he wiped his mouth.

"Besides I'm not as innocent as you think dad for starters back home we do things earlier then the kids here." Finn said with a matter of fact tone. "Dean's not the only person I hang with either our neighbors Seth and Roman hang with us as well. You would know that if you were home long enough to see" Finn spat out. "That's not fair Finn and you know that, I work my ass off to make sure you have everything." He replied harshly as Finn let a laugh out. "You gave me everything but your time dad; you don't know a god damn thing about me. At least Dean takes the time and goes out of his way to take me sightseeing and exploring, he takes interest in my hobbies to the point he got me tickets to Comic-Con." Finn paused briefly "So don't tell me I shouldn't hang out with Dean when in reality he's the only one that gives a damn about me." Finn said as he stood to throw his tray away leaving his dad stunned.

The car ride home was pretty much silent as Finn stared out the window with his arms crossed still pissed at his dad. Before his dad had the chance to kill the engine he got out the car slamming the door storming inside. He opened the door seeing Dean sitting at the kitchen counter talking to his mom as he stormed up the stairs to Dean's room. Olivia sighed loudly "Dean go check on Finn I'll deal with Tom." Dean nodded as he left the kitchen rushing up the stairs to his room where he found Finn sitting on the edge of the bed. "Baby what's wrong?" Dean asked approaching Finn who looked up at him with watery eyes clearly something happen to upset him this much.

"Dad said that I shouldn't hang out with you so I told him to fuck off basically." He said wiping his eyes as Dean took a seat next to him. "He had no right saying what he said to me ..ugh.. it just pisses me off thinking about it." Dean grabbed Finn's hand rubbing his thumb on the back of it, slowly calming Finn as he leaned his head on Dean's shoulder. "Thank you for defending me Finn that means a lot to me." Dean said as he placed a kiss on Finn's head. "I wish my dad could see all the good things in you and not just the bad love." Finn said as he lifted his head cupping Dean's face rubbing his nose on his before kissing him deeply.

X

Finn had his head on Dean's chest the steady beat of his heart was slowly lulling him to sleep as he tried his best to stay awake during the movie. Dean shut the movie off as well as the T.V turning on his side adjusting Finn so he could embrace him. Finn nuzzled his head in Dean's neck as he wrapped his arm around his torso. Within a few minutes Dean heard Finn's breathing evening out telling him he was asleep. Dean had just closed his eyes when he heard his phone ping he reached over to grab it noticing a pictured message from an unknown number. He thought about deleting it but his gut told him not to so he opened the text. His stomach dropped when he saw a picture of Finn at the mall with his dad. His phone pinged again another pic of Finn this time alone with a caption that said _"In due time Dean"_

Dean was furious as he texted the number demanding who it was, when he got no response he dialed the number getting the operator saying the number was out of order please try your call again. Dean quickly texted Roman asking him to come over that it was urgent. Dean quietly snuck out of bed making sure Finn was still sleep as he left the bedroom heading outside. Roman just got to Dean's driveway when his phone pinged showing he had two picture messages as well. Dean saw Roman glancing at his phone clearly pissed. "Don't bother calling the numbers or texting there probably burner phones." Dean said as he showed Roman his phone and the pics of Finn as he saw Roman had received pics of Seth as well. "Baron's gone too far Dean this is some sick shit he's doing, stalking Seth and Finn now just to get back at us god knows what he's capable of doing next." Roman said concern evident in his voice. "I know Roman but I don't know what to do can't go to the cops without hard proof. I hate to say this but Baron was right he knows I'm not always going to be around to protect Finn same goes for you Ro with Seth." The blonde said biting his nail.

"What are we supposed to do then Dean, Baron is playing mind games with us that's a given. But with us both working were leaving Seth and Finn wide open for him." Roman stated as he started to pace Dean knew that Roman was right there was no way they could protect Seth and Finn at all times. "Were going to have to tell them Roman that they're going to have to watch one another backs when we're not around." Roman stopped and looked at Dean "If I told Seth that Baron was targeting him again he would lose it Dean. After all the progress he's made I won't watch him become a shell of himself I love him too much for that Dean." Roman stated voice cracking as he wiped the tears from his face.

The two talked a bit discussing the best way to break the news to their boyfriends. In the end Dean and Roman thought it best to be upfront and honest with them even though it would upset the two, but it was worth it to have them safe and out of harm's way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wooo a lot happened in this chapter, thanks again for the kick ass reviews.

So who's ready for the Mpreg to happen? It's going to be a roller coaster from here on out

So who's ready for the ride? Until next time. =)


	12. Chapter 12

I grace you all with another chapter, Shaniquacynthia as to your question I like to call it intuition lol. Tammie Stacy you just have to stay tuned. Guest reviewer Michelle I'm afraid Baron isn't going away anytime soon hun. Enjoy =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean and Roman decided to break the news to Finn and Seth over dinner so they asked the two men to meet them at the local diner they normally frequented. Seth and Finn arrived together and were quickly seated at a booth by A.J. who chatted with the pair before attending to her customers. "Well are you going to tell me how your weekend went with Dean or not?" The two toned man asked in excitement, Finn let a small chuckle out. "Tell you what Seth why don't you tell me about you and Roman for once, in fact how was your date you had a few weeks back with him?" Finn asked as he casually took a sip of his drink. Seth let out a nervous laugh "Well the date went great in fact we kind have beensleepingtogethersincethen." Seth rambled out picking up the menu looking at it in detail like he'd never seen such fine writing.

Finn let what Seth said register before he spoke. "You serious Seth?" The Irish man asked as Seth smiled while shaking his head "Yes I'm serious, it was perfect Finn the way he took his time with me showing me what it was like to finally be made love too. I cried right after we finished cliché right?" Seth asked through a laugh "Roman just held me comforting me telling me it was okay. I've never felt so safe and protected in my life then when I'm in his arms. Call me crazy Finn but Roman's the one I see myself marrying down the road, I love that man with every fiber in my body" Finn smiled brightly at the revolution he was happy that Seth was finally able to move on to the next phase of his life "I'm so happy for you Seth I hope you and Roman do get married someday." Finn said as he saw Dean pulling into the parking lot. Seth looked out the window seeing Roman pull in as well. "Who knows Finn maybe we could do a double wedding" Seth said making Finn ponder the thought for a moment.

Finn saw Dean and Roman approaching the table with serious looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Finn asked as they each took a seat Roman pulled Seth into him draping his arm around his shoulder. "Roman what's going on?" Seth asked concern in his voice as he saw Dean's pained expression.

Dean sighed "Last night Roman and I were sent pictures each of you and Finn with the caption that said in due time." Dean waited a moment before continuing. "We know it was Baron who sent them he's trying to play mind games with us so as a precaution, we think its best that when me and Roman aren't around that you and Finn stick together even if it's just a trip to the store."

Finn cleared his throat. "Let me see the pictures Dean." Finn asked in a stern voice as Dean handed him his phone "Passcode is your birthday Finn." Dean said as he watched the smaller man unlock his phone. Finn scrolled through the pics. "These were taking yesterday when I was at the mall." The Irishman said as he set the phone down. Seth did the same on Roman's phone "These were when I was at the store with my mom." Seth said as he tried to get up but Roman stopped him. "I promise you Seth that bastard will not get anywhere near you." Roman said as the two toned man went still in his arms. Seth looked at Roman "I know Ro but it's not just Baron that we have to worry about now. Tyler was at the store yesterday when I was there so he had to be the one who took the pics." Seth said before leaning into the Samoan.

Dean tried to keep his cool knowing that Baron was the one who took Finn's pic it made his blood boil knowing that bastard was getting to him. He wanted nothing more than to kick Baron's ass to the point he would have to eat out of a feeding tube for the rest of his life. Finn could tell what Dean was thinking so he put his hand on his knee squeezing it. Dean looked over at Finn his sparkling blue eyes instantly calming him down a bit. "It'll be okay love Seth and I will guard each other were not that helpless you know. I do know some basic defense moves I could teach Seth some of them if he wants." Finn said as he leaned up to kiss the older man's cheek. Dean looked at the smaller man in surprised "Well aren't you full of surprises Finn." Dean said amused as he signaled A.J. over. "You have no ideal Dean." Finn replied before he captured the older man's lips with his.

While the group ate the tension that was surrounding them seemed to dissipate as it was replaced with laughs and jokes. Only when dessert was ordered did they discuss the details on how they were going to do things. Since Seth and Finn weren't working they would ride home from school together making sure to get what they needed before heading home. If they needed anything after they got home Dean and Roman would take care of it. Dean and Roman were surprised that their routines pretty much would stay the same exception was that Finn would now be going home with Seth instead of Dean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 weeks later:

Finn groaned as he felt someone poking him in his side he swatted the hand away as he covered his head with a pillow. Another poke had him agitated "Damnit!.. Stop it Dean can't you see I'm trying to fucking sleep here." Finn shouted as he threw the pillow across the room. Dean looked at the smaller man clearly upset "Excuse the fuck out of me Finn for given a damn if you make it to school or not!" Dean shouted as he left out the room. Finn immediately felt bad for snapping at Dean, seemed like every morning he would bite Dean's head off then would apologize to him for his mood swings. Finn forced himself out of bed to the bathroom the task alone was a struggle when he desperately wanted to was sleep. He washed his face forgoing the shower the task alone sounded too daunting and he was tired.

Finn made it to the kitchen sitting next to Dean who was eating a bowl of flavored oatmeal the smell alone made him nauseas as he covered his mouth trying to keep the contents in his stomach down. Olivia took notice of Finn's appearance noticing that he was pale looking not to mention always tired and sleeping for long periods of time. "Finn I'm making a doctor's appointment for you? It's not normal for you to be so tired and nauseated all the time." She said as she left the kitchen to make the call. Finn grabbed Dean's arm placing a kiss on it. "I'm sorry Dean that I've been a dick to you lately I don't know what's wrong with me." Finn said running his free hand over Dean's back.

Dean let a heavy sigh out, before glancing at Finn who did indeed look tired. Dean wondered to himself if there was something wrong with him. He quickly shook the thought aside not wanting to go there. "I know baby maybe the doctor can find out what's going on with you, I'm worried about you Finn." Dean replied as he pulled Finn in for a hug. Olivia returned in the kitchen smiling at the pair "Okay Finn your appointment is on Thursday at 3pm. I'll still be at work so you can ride home with me after your appointment." She said as Finn shook his head in agreement "Sounds good Olivia" Finn replied before he felt his mouth suddenly go dry feeling his tongue grow heavy as he felt that familiar sensation telling him he was about to throw up. He got off the stool barley making it in time to the kitchen trash can before chunks came spewing out.

Dean rushed to Finn's side rubbing his back up and down as he continued to heave. Finn braced the rim of the trash can to support him as he continued to throw up. Olivia ran to get a dish towel wetting it as Finn finished spitting out the remnants that was left in his mouth. Dean took the towel handing it to Finn who wiped his mouth as he righted himself. "Dean, why don't you take Finn upstairs and lay him down I'll call the school letting them know he won't be coming in today." She said while taking the bag out the trash can. Dean helped Finn up the stairs stopping by the bathroom so he could rinse his mouth out. "I feel like complete shit Dean" Finn said exiting the bathroom heading to their room.

Dean fluffed up a few pillows adjusting it as Finn laid down on the bed covering him in the process. Finn saw the worry on Dean's face so he grabbed his hand "I'll be okay Dean it's probably a bug or something, you can give me lots of cuddles when you come home." Finn said through a smile making the older man smile. Dean sat down by Finn as his mom came in with some crackers and ginger ale for him. She placed the items by the bed as she felt Finn's head for a fever. "Till your doctor's appointment I'm keeping you on clear liquids and light food." She said checking Finn over one last time before leaving the room. Dean leaned down giving Finn a soft kiss. "I love you, be back as soon as I can." He said as Finn smiled yawning in the process. "mmm.. love you too Dean" He replied before closing his eyes. Dean looked the smaller man over one last time before leaving.

Dean sat at their regular lunch table waiting for Seth to show but when he saw Roman approaching he wondered where the two toned man was. "Where's Seth at today?" Dean asked as Roman took a seat "He's home sick truth be told I had to fight with him to make a damn doctor's appointment because he keeps getting sick in the mornings not to mention his mood swings. One minute he wants to cuddle the next he's balling his eyes out over the smallest thing, I don't get it." Roman said in a frustrated breath.

Dean couldn't help but laugh seems he wasn't the only one in the same boat. "Hmm wonder if there's something going around like a bug because Finn's been acting the same, constantly biting my head off in the mornings but when I get home he seems to be just fine." Roman pondered the question for a moment "That is weird hopefully I'll know something on Thursday, that's when Seth's appointment is." Roman replied as he dug in to his sandwich.

"No shit that's the same day Finn is schedule to be seen as well." Dean said popping a chip in his mouth. "Well for our sakes I hope they find what's going on with our boys because I'm not sure how much more I can take of Seth's moods I'm sure you feel the same about Finn's" Roman finished saying as the pair finished up there lunches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what did you guys think about this chapter? Any guesses what's coming next? I normally give hints on what's to come but next chapter will have a shocker aside from the drama that's coming. Utill next time guys. Just a little FYI every pregnancy is different so I may or may not use the typical ones.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm going to be using a term in this chapter called " ** _Intersex and True Intersex"_** If you have time I suggest you check it out. Most stories I read about Mpreg normally just say the guy had/was born with a uterus or womb (same thing I know) and bam that was it. Well it left me wondering if maybe it could be possible for a male to conceive. I know its called fanfiction meaning you can write your story how you see fit. Since I was tackling Mpreg I wanted to make sure it was done right and I'm proud to say after hours of research Mother Nature is simply amazing. Plus I'm combing the two to fit my story =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean awoke that Thursday morning with Finn in his arms, the last two days Finn had made a complete 360. Instead of snapping at Dean like he normally would when he went to wake him up Finn would pull Dean back in bed to cuddle. This morning was no different as Dean attempted to get up, when he was stopped by the smaller man. Finn placed Dean's arm around him as he snuggled closer into him to where they were spooning. Dean held Finn firmly as he placed feathered kisses along his shoulders. "Can we stay in bed like this for the rest of the day?" Finn asked through a sleepy yawn as he felt Dean's hand rub his stomach in small circles causing the smaller man's skin to breakout in goosebumps. Finn let a happy moan out before placing his hand over Dean's stopping him. "That feels amazing love, but it's also putting me back to sleep." Finn said through another yawn.

"How about we take a shower together then after that I'll make you a nice breakfast." Dean said as he nipped the smaller man's neck causing Finn to turn over on his back "What kind of breakfast are we talking about." Finn replied staring up at the older man in curiosity. Dean smiled "Well that depends how long it takes for you to get your ass in the shower now doesn't it Finn." The blonde replied getting up from the bed pulling Finn along with him. "It better be a damn good one Dean." The Irish man muttered out not happy about leaving the cozy bed.

When Finn made it to the kitchen he found a plate of eggs and toast waiting on him "Mom said you could only have light meals so I figured this would have to do." Dean said as he put the skillet in the wash. Finn smiled at the gesture thanking Dean as he took a seat; he took a few small bites of the eggs immediately regretting it. He quickly found himself hovered over the trash can throwing up some of the previous night's contents. Dean appeared by his side holding a dishcloth out for the smaller man. "I'm sorry Finn I assumed that eggs would be okay for you." Dean said apologetically as Finn righted himself "It's okay Dean, I didn't know I was going to do that. I'll just eat the toast can you get me some juice." Finn asked as he sat back down grabbing the toast from the plate as he scooted it far from him. Dean returned with a glass of OJ for him which he downed in less than a second.

Finn was glad when it was lunch time he was having trouble concentrating in class due to his stomach growling. As the group sat at their normal lunch table Roman held Seth close nuzzling his neck as they ate. Seth soaked up the affection constantly kissing the Samoan every so often. Finn smiled at the pair as he picked at his food eating what he knew wouldn't make him sick. Dean held the smaller man by his waist as he gave Finn a piece of his orange he just peeled. Finn abandoned his lunch molding himself into Dean causing the older man to straddle the bench as Finn rested his back against his chest as he grabbed the older man's arms wrapping them around him.

Dean placed a kiss on Finn's cheek. "You okay Finn?" Dean asked rubbing Finn's stomach as he nodded yes "I'm just nervous about seeing the Doctor that's all, I wish you could come with me love." The Irish man replied as he ran his hands through the blonde's soft hair. "I wish I could too but I've got to work but I'll take off early though how's that sound." Dean replied as he tilted Finn's chin up to place a small kiss on his lips.

XXXXXX

Finn and Seth exited the elevator to the doctor's office where they were greeted by the receptionist who checked them in, while handing them both some paperwork to fill out. The two took a seat next to one another as they filled out the pages on the clip board. Seth took their paperwork back to the receptionist who quickly imputed their information. A few moments later a nurse came out the door calling for both Finn and Seth. She took their height and weight and presented them both with pee cups sending them one by one to the bathroom. "Since this is the first time you guys are seeing a new doctor besides your pediatrician where going to do some blood work so if you two will sit in those chairs I'll in there to draw your labs." She said as she finished noting their chart.

As the two waited Finn notice that Seth was tapping his leg while gripping the arm rest. "Seth?" Finn asked looking at the two toned man in concern. Seth looked at Finn clearly uncomfortable "I'm not a fan of needles or blood." Seth replied as the nurse came in with her phlebotomy tray. Seth took a sharp intake of breathe exhaling slowly as he watched the nurse screw the needle on the syringe. Finn gabbed Seth's hand for support "It's okay Seth I'm right here just look at me." Seth nodded as the nurse prepped his arm. "I think after our appointments we hit up our favorite place and have us some much needed dessert." Finn said as the nurse released the rubber tourniquet from Seth's arm. "All right you're all done Mr. Rollins, You did a fantastic job." She replied taking off her gloves before labeling his vials. Seth stared at her in confusion. "You're already done?" He asked in surprised as the nurse smiled at the two toned man nodding her head as she rolled over to Finn to take his blood.

The nurse placed Finn and Seth in separate exam rooms informing them the Doctor would be with them shortly. Finn heard his phone ping twice in his bag so he hopped off the exam table to retrieve it. He couldn't help but laugh as he read his text from Seth telling him his room smelled like moth balls making him want to gag. Finn typed back a quick response before opening up the next text which was from Dean, telling him that he missed him and hoped everything was going okay. Finn couldn't help but tear up knowing that Dean was so concerned about him. He typed back a reply saying that he missed him as well and couldn't wait to see him.

As he hit the send button he heard a knock followed by the door opening revealing a tall brunette. "Hi Finn I'm Dr. Bella but you can call me Brie" she said shaking his hand as Finn gave a court nod. "Nice to meet you." The Irish man said as he hopped back on the exam table. "So Finn, tell me a little bit of what's been going on with you?" She asked taking a seat opposite of him.

"I guess you can say that for the last week or so I've been suffering from some type of aliments. I'm always nauseated throughout the day this week alone I've threw up twice. I'm constantly tired and just want to sleep not to mention it's hard for me to find the energy to do simple task anymore. I've been extremely moody lately just the littlest thing can set me off. I've notice a dull ache in my lower back as well." Finn finished as Brie nodded while writing down notes in his chart. "Any fever/headaches or dizziness in the past week?" she asked getting up to examine him as he nodded no. She listened to his back and chest as he took deep breathes in and out. She then asked him to lay down "I'm going to examine your abdominal area so I'll need you to lift up your shirt and pull your pants down just below your waist okay." She replied grabbing a sheet for him "I'll be back in a few with nurse so she can observe okay." She finished saying as she grabbed his chart exiting the room.

Brie was at the counter when her twin sister Nikki joined her. "Brie can I ask you something and you not laugh at me." She asked seriously as Brie nodded her head for her to continue "I think my patient might be pregnant Brie." The brunette looked at her in confusion "Well did you run a test on her to confirm it Nikki." She asked sitting her pen down "That's the thing Brie my patient is a male but he's showing all the typical signs that a pregnant women would exhibit." She replied showing Brie his chart.

Brie's eyebrows rose in shock as she looked over at Seth's chart. "Nikki my patient is complaining about similar symptoms. I was thinking a virus but now I'm not so sure." She said sitting the chart down as an ebony women came out of the exam room looking puzzled. "Girls I think I win the award for the most bizarre patient." The ebony women stated sighing as Brie looked at her. "Is your patient complaining of pregnancy symptoms like ours are Alicia?" Alicia looked at them with wide eyes. "You're kidding me right girls?" She asked thinking they were playing with her. When Nikki shook her head no the three of them stared at each other in bewilderment.

"Paige will you put a stat rush on these patients blood work as in I wanted them 20 minutes ago tell the lab to check for elevated levels of hCG. While were waiting lets test the patients urine samples they gave it's the fastest way to see till the lab work comes back." Brie stated rubbing her temples. "Is this even possible I mean I know we studied about **_intersex and true intersex_** cases while we were in med school but I didn't think I'd see the day that three males would show up supposedly pregnant." Alicia said in amazement. Brie looked at her "I don't think there true intersex because my patient mentioned he had a boyfriend." The brunette said as Nikki decided to chime in as well "Mine stated he had a boyfriend as well" Alicia nodded "I'll be right back I need to check if mine has a boyfriend?" The ebony women said as she left the twins by the counter as Paige returned. "Well Bella's turns out in fact all three patients have tested positive to being pregnant." The long black haired women stated in her brit accent with a smile.

Brie got on the phone dialing the OBGYN department "I need to speak with Nattie please? Its Brie Bella.. Thank you.. Hey Nattie can you do me a huge favor can you send down two of your best ultrasound techs.. You may want to come as well you're not going to believe this? She stated as she hung up the phone. Alicia returned stating that her patient was seeing someone. "Well ladies lets go break the news to the patients I'm sure there going to be just as surprised as we are. Brie would you like to tell our patients together since there friends." Nikki stated as Brie gave a light nod.

Finn got up as he saw Seth walk in with his Doctor who looked similar to his own Doctor. Finn scooted over so that Seth could take a seat by him. "Seth mentioned you guys came in together and that you guys were close so we figured to break the news to you both at the same time?" Nikki said looking at Brie who smiled at the two. "Were still waiting for your blood work to come back but we did run another test and let me tell you were just in shock as well." Brie said pausing for a moment. "Before we tell you guys we just want you to know that we have an ultrasound tech coming down to make the final conformation." She said taking a deep breath.

Finn grabbed Seth's hand squeezing it as fear started to sink in as to what the doctor found. "Congratulations guys it appears you both are pregnant." Brie stated looking at the two who mouths dropped; clearly they were stunned by the news. "Will determine how far along you guys are before we come up with the next step, will give you guys a few minutes before we return." Brie replied as she and Niki left the room.

Finn and Seth couldn't believe what they just heard unfortunately they didn't have long to let the news sink in when the door opened followed by two women as well as Brie and Nikki. "Finn, Seth I want you to meet Nattie she's head of the OBGYN department and here to observed while we perform an ultrasound on you two, so which one of you would like the honors of going first" Brie said to the pair.

Seth volunteered first, laying down on the table. Once the tech had him positioned she squirted some gel on Seth's stomach smearing the goo on him with the wand like handle. Everyone turned to the screen as the tech glided the device over Seth's abdomen. Nattie looked at the screen "Well, he does have a uterus that's plain to see." She said pointing at the grey area, the tech moved lower down his stomach towards his pelvis region. Finn stood by Seth's side as they continued looking at the grey screen. A few moments later Nattie gasped "Oh my god." The blonde exclaimed as she saw the fetus come into view. She advised the tech to take measurements of the fetus. "Well Seth looks like that your about five weeks along." The petite blonde said excitedly looking at Seth who was blushing as he did the math in his head. Seth looked up at Finn with a teary expression "Roman and I are going to be parents." He softly said to the Irish man.

Finn was full of anxiety as he switched roles with Seth, the two toned man standing by him looking at the screen as Finn's baby appeared on the monitor; it was obvious that Finn was further along than Seth. Nattie looked at the measurements on the screen. "As for you Finn looks like your about nine weeks." Finn couldn't help but let a few tears out as he looked as his and Dean's child on the monitor. He wiped his eyes "Guess Dean and I are going to be parents as well Seth." The two toned man grew excited at knowledge. "Okay guys so here's the game plan were going to monitor you guys more closely than we normally do for a women. I recommend you guys start taking prenatal vitamins and since you guys are still in your first trimester your symptoms will continue to be mild to severe, until you hit your second trimester where hopefully they will cease." Nattie said as she jotted some notes down. "You guys have any questions for us." She asked as she dismissed the tech from the room.

Finn cleared his throat before speaking "Is this normal for a male to conceive" he asked the blonde hair women who smiled at Finn's question "Well Finn to be honest there hasn't been a documented case of an intersex male conceiving let alone give birth. This is new to us so were all in the same boat here; I assure you that you and Seth are healthy teenage boys who have a little something extra inside. Mother Nature has a strange way of doing things its best that we not question her intentions. Things happen for a reason so were just going to treat you two more delicately to ensure that you deliver healthy babies" She said easing Finn's mind who thanked the women as they left.

Finn and Seth appeared at the receptionist desk to check out. "Here you boys go if you have any questions or anything happens between now and your next appointment please feel free to call." The brit said as she handed them each a copy of a small picture of their ultrasound. Each man took their pic smiling as they looked at it. "So Finn any ideas on how we are going to break the news to the guys?" The two toned man stated just as the exam door opened behind them revealing a short blond man.

Seth glared at the man in detest as he and Finn collected the rest of their paperwork. The tension in the back office was high as the women stared at the trio "Everything alright here guys" Brie asked as Seth continued to stare at Tyler as Finn pulled at his arm. "Not now Seth." The Irish man said as Seth approached Tyler who looked at him nervous. "If Baron or you think about coming after me or Finn I swear Tyler you're going to wish you never met me." Seth said in a threating tone. Tyler gulped "When Baron finds out he's going to be a dad he will want nothing to do with you two." Tyler replied as he side stepped Seth heading to the desk. Finn managed to get Seth out of the Doctor's office without further problems.

XXXXXXXXX

I wasn't counting on this being as long as it came out to be but I wanted to make sure it was detailed as possible. So what did you guys think of the little curve ball I threw in there. I'm feeling the holiday cheer so you guys get another chapter either late tonight or early tomorrow revealing what happens when Dean and Roman find out. Until then. =)


	14. Chapter 14

Get the tissues ready guys haha j/k. Sorry for the late update but shopping last minute not a good thing But I did pick up 12 rounds 3 lockdown watched it before Tribute to the troops it was great. I present you part two enjoy =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth finished the last of his brownie sundae groaning as he licked the spoon clean. "Now that hit the spot Finn" the two toned man said happily as Finn smiled. He had a lot on his mind one thing was how he was going to break the news to Dean and would he be okay. "Seth I'm not sure how to tell Dean let alone break the news to him. I'm not sure how he would take it." The Irish man trailed off. Seth thought for a moment. "Tell you what let's get a baby motorcycle helmet we could attach a small card on it. You can write what you want, than lastly we enclose the ultrasound pic in a frame. I'll do the same for Roman but with a mini football instead. What do you think?" Seth asked as Finn smiled at the ideal.

Dean had just gotten home anxious to hear the results of Finn's appointment. While he sat at the kitchen counter his mom came walking in setting some bags on the table. "Dean can I talk to you about something." Olivia asked sitting the bags down, Dean knew it was going to be about Finn. "Depends mom is it about Finn?" he shot back at her. "Dean I don't want to argue but I told Tom I would talk to you since you guys aren't getting along at the moment." She said as Dean cracked his fingers "Tom doesn't think it's healthy for Finn to spend so much time with you. I've told him that he shouldn't be concern, that you do what any other bothers do which is hang out. He seems to think that you have some strange hold over Finn." Dean couldn't help but laugh at the last part.

"Dean I'm serious you're not like corrupting Finn or something are you?" She asked while she took things out of the bags. "Mom, you seriously asking me this right now? I know I have a questionable past but that doesn't mean I'm out corrupting Finn." He said standing up.

"Dean I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't spend all your time with Finn. Tom is upset because Finn is always turning him down saying you and him have plans already." Dean laughed again. "You're saying Tom's jealous that Finn's spending more time with me then him wow." The blonde man said causing Olivia to snap at him, "Damnit Dean will you take this seriously" she yelled.

"What Mom! I'm not doing anything with Finn we just hang out were not doing anything besides that. We go to the local diner sometimes with Roman and Seth. I fuck up one time and I'm seen as a god damn bad influence. But you wouldn't understand cause you abandoned me with Dad who is a good for nothing piece of shit, who didn't give a damn what I did let alone care." Olivia stared at her son stunned by his outburst. "Yeah mom I was constantly reminded day in and day out how much of a mistake I was by him and you abandoning me just proved it even more." Dean said as he paced around the kitchen.

"You were off making a new life for yourself while I had to suffer, so excuse me that I turned to the streets to feel some sort of family connection from the one I was lacking." He yelled back punching the wall. "I'm just a fuck up to you and Tom, no matter what I do or say you guys will see me for only my past." Dean finished as he stormed out the kitchen.

Finn couldn't believe what he just heard let alone walked in on; he could hear Dean from the garage as he came in. Dean walked past Finn not even acknowledging him as he headed for the garage. Finn followed Dean trying to stop him but the older man just ignored him and got on his bike. The Irish man watched as Dean put his helmet on while starting his bike revving it in the process before peeling out the driveway. Finn walked back inside angry and hurt for what Olivia and his dad thought of Dean he had, had enough. He entered the kitchen as Olivia had her head in her hands when she heard the Irish man come in. "Finn" she stated but the Irish man wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"Whatever my dad or you think, Dean is a good person. Yes, I know about his past and what he's done I assure you that in no way shape or form is Dean corrupting me nor is he a bad influence on me. Do you even know anything about Dean Olivia?" He asked causing her to pause. "Do you know why Dean works part time? Let me tell you a few things about Dean that you and my dad fail to see because you only see him for his past. Dean works as hard as he does because he doesn't want to end up like his dad he wants to prove that he's better then what people think of him as. If you took the minute to see the man that I see in Dean then maybe you will get off his case." Finn replied grabbing the stair rail.

"You should be proud that he chooses not to hang out with the wrong crowd or is out late at night drinking and getting into trouble. He moved out here to better himself Olivia but you and my dad aren't giving him the chance." Finn finished his voice shaky as tears filled his blue eyes. Olivia stared at the Irish man "I didn't know Finn I'm so sorry" she said clearly upset. Finn just glared at her "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too Olivia its dean!" He shouted towards her before taking off upstairs to their room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth eagerly waited for Roman to get off work so he could tell him the big news. He looked out the window excitement filling him as he saw Roman pull in to his drive way. The two toned man rushed to get the box that he and Finn had put together. He heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer the door. Seth let Roman in and the pair walked in the living room, Roman took a seat as Seth said he had to grab something. Roman was curious as to what it was since Seth said that he had a surprised for him.

Seth sat a box down in front of Roman telling him to open it, the Samoan let a small smile grace his face as he took the lid off. Seth took his phone hitting the record button as Roman pulled out the small football that had writing on it. He read the small sentence out loud " **our house will be growing by two feet"** Roman didn't get what that meant so he picked up the frame tearing the paper revealing the b/w photo on Seth's ultrasound pic. Roman's vision went blurry as he looked at the pic before looking at the two toned man. "Tell me this is real Seth and not a joke." The Samoan said as he waited for an answer. Seth looked at Roman. "Congratulations Ro you're going to be a dad." Seth replied as he watched Roman rush to him picking him up as he planted kisses all over his face. "I love you so much Seth, you just made me the happiest guy on the planet." Roman said putting Seth down as the two toned man hit the stop button.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn texted and called Dean till his phone was drained he cried silently to himself as he tried one last time getting Dean's voicemail again in which he left him another message. Finn refused to eat and stayed in bed crying, worrying if Dean was okay and safe. Finn heard his phone ping he had a video msg from Seth, so Finn opened the msg. It was a video of Roman opening up the box they had picked out for the Samoan man. Finn saw Roman look at the football in confusion as he picked up the card that had the ultrasound pic he saw his expression go from confusion to happiness followed by tears of joy as he asked Seth if this was real.

What got Finn was when Seth told Roman he was going to be a dad and the big Samoan picked Seth up in a bear hug. Finn could hear the kisses in the background before Roman told Seth he had made him the happiest man on earth as the video ended. Finn threw his phone down as fresh tears fell from his eyes. He should be having the same experience as the couple but he didn't know where Dean was. Finn ended up falling asleep from pure exhaustion with tears still lingering on his face.

XXXX

The next morning Finn woke up alone in bed as a fresh set of tears came over him. Dean never came home that night which upset Finn since he looked at his phone noticing no missed calls or texts. As much as Finn didn't want to go to school he forced himself too in hopes that Dean might show up and they could talk. When lunch time came he was greeted by Seth and Roman. Roman told him that Dean wasn't in class which caused Finn to break down in front of the pair not caring if they saw. Seth comforted Finn the best he could finally getting the Irish man to calm down to talk. "What happen Finn?" Roman asked clearly pissed that Dean would leave Finn in this kind of state. "Dean had a huge fight with his mom about me and took off. I haven't heard from him nor has he returned any of my calls or text, I'm worried about him guys." Finn said through a sniffle as Roman excused himself from the table leaving the two to make a phone call.

Roman was relieved when Dean answered his phone for him, after hearing Dean's side of things Roman advised Dean that Finn was a mess. Dean knew that he would be and felt like an ass for ignoring him. Roman left out the major part and told Dean just to be home for Finn because he had news to share with him. Roman returned to the table noticing that Finn looked better than he did. He saw Seth hugging him and whispering in his ear, what he didn't know but it seemed to help the Irish man.

When Finn got dropped off he saw that Dean's bike was in the driveway and relief washed over him. As he made it inside he went to the kitchen finding Dean making him something to eat. He threw his bag down on the counter crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter. "Mind telling me where the hell you've been and why you didn't respond to my text or return my phone calls, even a simple fuck off would have been fine Dean." Finn said sternly as he advanced on the older man. "You have any idea how worried I was about you wondering if you were okay hoping nothing bad happen to you." Dean tried to speak but Finn put his hand up. "I'm not done yet, I really needed you yesterday Dean I heard the argument you had with Olivia and I don't blame you for how you reacted in fact I told her off. But you could have at least said something to me before you left." Finn replied clearly pissed off.

Dean sat his bowl down "You deserve to be pissed at me I get that Finn but somethings I just need to deal with on my own." The older man stated "I spent the night at the shop and turned my phone off cause I needed to think." Finn slugged Dean in his arm with such force that the blonde man lost his balance "I'm your boyfriend Dean am I not, did you forget that your issues or problems are my as well were a team Dean. You could of talked to me instead of taking off you can't keep doing this to us when things get tough." Dean notice Finn said us but didn't know who he was referring too. "I cried myself to sleep last night Dean, waking up without you was the shittiest feeling I've ever felt." Finn said through a quavering voice.

Dean tried to reach for Finn but the smaller man took a step back turning to dig inside his bag pulling out a medium size box out. "I needed you yesterday because I found something out at my appointment that's going to change our lives." Finn replied as he sat the box on the counter grabbing his bag and leaving the kitchen.

Dean looked at the box before stepping towards it he lifted the lid off noticing a small motorcycle helmet; he pulled it out noticing a note card attached to it. He read the card out loud to himself " **Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, inside me beats two hearts for you."** Dean re read the card over a few times looking the helmet over as well. It hit him suddenly what Finn meant by us now, with shaky hands he reached for the last item in the box it felt like a frame but it was wrapped. Dean tore the delicate paper revealing a frame with an ultrasound pic. Tears spilled over his eyes as he ran his fingers over the picture frame seeing the tiny figure. Finn was carrying his child immediately guilt filled him as Finn's words came back to him and Dean let a small sob out clutching the frame to his chest. The blonde man did his best to regain his composure before going to apologize to Finn for his actions. He packed the box up taking it with him as he headed up the stairs.

Finn looked up from the bed as he heard Dean come in the room carrying the box he saw that Dean had been crying and it caused him to tear up himself as he stood. Finn saw Dean looking at him noticing the remorse that was in his eyes. "Dean I-." The older man closed the gap between them capturing Finn's lips licking his bottom lip before devouring them. "I'm so sorry baby, so sorry" Dean whispered brokenly in between kisses. Finn shook his head in understanding as he continued letting the older man ravage his mouth.

Dean slowly dropped to his knees lifting Finn's shirt up. "Daddy's sorry for leaving you pup." The blonde man said placing kisses all along Finn's stomach, before hugging the smaller man's waist resting the side of his head on his stomach as if listening for something. Finn let his tears fall as he ran his hands through Dean's hair. "Congratulations love your officially going to be a dad." Finn said through a sniffle as Dean held on to him tighter placing kisses on his stomach before standing up. Dean cupped Finn's face with both hands "I love you Finn and I promise that I'll never run out on you two again." The older man said as he captured Finn's lips again before hugging him.

The pair stayed that way till they heard the front door shut. "Finn, Dean you guys home." Said the voice from the stairs as Dean cleared his throat "Yeah Roman give us a few minutes and will be down." He replied placing a few more kisses on Finn's lips before dropping to his knees placing a soft kiss on the Irish man's stomach before standing.

XXXX

Roman took Dean outside so they could talk while leaving Seth and Finn inside to look at some baby websites that the two toned man had found. Dean lit up a cig letting the familiar taste fill his lungs before releasing it. "So what are your plans on breaking the news to your guy's folks?" The Samoan asked as he plopped down on the chair. Dean exhaled before speaking "I'm not sure yet Ro, I originally was going to save up so we could get our own place after his birthday but now that were expecting a little one, we have no choice but to come clean. I'm afraid that Tom will kick me out once he knows the truth." Dean replied as he flicked his cig. "What about your mom what do you think she will say?" Dean laughed "I'm not on good terms with her Ro at the moment. After what's happen I'm not sure I even want to stay here in this house I wish I could take Finn and leave." Dean stated with a loud sigh.

"I don't have near enough saved to get a decent place for us, sure I have enough for a shitty place but I don't want that for Finn or our child I want them to have nice things Roman. I don't want them to have the kind of upbringing I had. If there's one thing I'm going to do right, that is show my child what love is and be sure they know it as well." Roman nodded his head in understanding he knew that Dean was serious and that if need be he would bust his ass to make sure his family had everything that he didn't. Roman respected the hell out of Dean for wanting to make his own way for him and his soon to be family. "Let me talk to my cousins about you maybe they can hook you up on a place to live." The Samoan stated as Dean looked at him taken back. "Seriously Ro, you would do that for me." The blonde replied still in disbelief. "Of course Dean rather you know it or not but Seth already considers all of us family. In fact I think of you not only as a best friend but a brother as well, and in my family we look out for each other." Roman replied as Dean smiled at the sentiment.

"What about you how are you guys going to break the news to you guy's parents." The blonde asked curious. Roman laughed loudly "Seth has that all covered where taking them out to dinner tomorrow then dropping the bomb on them at the same time Seth worked all the little details out. That man is an architect when it comes down to it but I love him for that." Roman replied with a smile as Dean chuckled.

"So not to kill the good mood, but Seth mentioned that they ran into Tyler at the doctor's office?" The Samoan said as Dean gave Roman a surprised look "Turns out that Tyler is expecting a kid as well from what Seth said its Baron's." Dean shook his head in disbelief "I feel sorry for that kid already, If Tyler was smart he would leave Baron." The blond man replied just as Finn and Seth came out, Seth demanding that they take them out for dinner since they both were starving. Dean looked at Roman in amusement "How long are they going to be like this again." Dean asked the Samoan who was rubbing the back of his neck. "I think about 9 months give or take." Both men looked at each other and let out a loud groan it was going to be a long few months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whooo another long chapter in the books, hope this was up to you guy's liking. Now that Dean and Roman know they're going to be daddies, it's time for the drama to officially begin. Until then guys have a great holiday weekend. Guess who's making an appearance next chapter that's been missing for a good minute.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you guys again for the awesome reviews, I enjoy reading what you guys think will happen next in a way I swear some of you are mind readers =). Just a heads up I've added Solomon Crowe for this chapter I know he's no longer with NXT but was the one person to fit the mold for this chapter enjoy. A lot happening in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler walked into his spacious two bedroom town home apartment sighing as he saw beer bottles littered throughout the living room area. Baron once again left his place a disaster, Tyler set about cleaning the mess something he seemed to be doing a lot lately since Baron moved in. While he was at the doctors the OBGYN expressed to him how he needed to take an easy and not over exert himself since he was pregnant. He was told he had high blood pressure which explained all the headaches and dizzy spells he'd been having lately. Nattie advised how constant stress could lead to a miscarriage or worse a pre mature birth since he was only 16 weeks. Tyler was floored when he was told that he was pregnant it both thrilled him yet scared him at the same time. He knew Baron didn't want kids let alone like them, he didn't know how to break the news to him or how he would react.

The door opened revealing the tatted man as he came in with yet another case of beer tucked under his arm. Tyler threw the bottles in the trash clearly annoyed as he saw the tall man set the new case in the fridge taking one out in the process cracking it open. "Baron we've got to talk, like seriously talk about some things." Tyler stated as he put the last of the bottles in the trash. Baron eyed the smaller man sitting his beer down. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Baron replied as he snaked his arms around the smaller man's waist slowly grinding into him from behind. Tyler took a deep breath trying desperately to remain calm as the bigger man started planting kisses on his neck. "For starters I'm tired of you treating my place like it's a damn frat house."

Baron released the smaller man rolling his eyes in the process "Do we really have to go through this again Tyler, I've had a tough day and just want to relax I'll make it up to you okay." The tatted man stated as he went for his beer. Tyler laughed at the statement before grabbing Baron's beer from his hand tossing it across the room. "I'm the one who's had a tough day let alone a rough few weeks, to top it off I'm coming home picking up after your ass it's not fair!" The smaller man shouted as he felt his body tremble.

"I want you out by the end of the week Baron no excuses this time I'm tired of all your bullshit. Your constant obsession with Seth and Finn is pissing me off. What do they have that I don't that keeps you lusting after them huh" Tyler stated causing Baron to raise his eyebrows at him. "That's really none of your business Tyler but if you really want to know then fine. It's Finn I want Tyler not you, he's a diamond while you're just a cheap knock off." Baron said with a smirk on his face. "Besides every time we had sex I imagined it was Finn, not you." The tatted man replied.

Tyler couldn't believe what he heard after everything he had done for Baron, he was just being used this whole time till something better came along. Tyler finally saw what Baron truly was a heartless bastard who never loved him at all. The blonde man felt tears forming in his eyes as the man he loved just shattered his heart into a million pieces. A man whose child he was carrying inside of him, it made Tyler sick just thinking how every time they were intimate that he was thinking of someone else. How stupid was he to think that Baron was capable of loving when all he did was take and take never giving anything back in return. Tyler should have listened when people warned him that Baron would just hurt him.

"Well maybe I've found someone who won't break my heart or treat me like shit." Tyler shot back causing Baron to grab him, shoving him hard against the wall. "What the fuck are you talking about Tyler? Is there someone else huh, are you seeing someone behind my back. Tell me cause I'll beat there ass." Baron shouted in the smaller man's face. Tyler looked at Baron with heated eyes grabbing his hand, placing it on his stomach. "The person doesn't have a name yet but I know she will love me unconditionally unlike you." Tyler replied as he watched the tatted man's eyes go wide as he felt his small bump. "You better be fucking lying to me Tyler no way in hell are you knocked up." Baron replied as he backed up from the smaller man. Tyler pulled himself away from the wall walking into the living room.

"I'm pregnant Baron; sorry to burst your bubble but congrats you're going to be a dad even though you didn't want one." Baron followed the smaller man to the living room "You're not keeping it Tyler, so you better get that notion out of your head right now." The tatted man said in a warning tone.

"I'm keeping her rather you like it or not, I don't need you to help me raise this child I can do it my own damn self. So get your shit and get the hell out of my god damn apartment right now." The blond yelled at the top of his lungs picking up a vase throwing it at the tatted man. Baron dodged the vase that was thrown at him as Tyler picked up more things. He dodged the items the smaller man was throwing till a frame connected with his head. Tyler knew he messed up when angry brown eyes met his. Tyler dashed towards his room slamming the door locking it in the process. Tyler held the door with his back as he felt Baron trying to break the door down. "Tyler open this god damn door right now or I swear you'll be sorry that you didn't" The bigger man yelled as he kept ramming the door.

Tyler took out his phone punching in three digits "I'm calling the police Baron so you better get the hell out of my place." The smaller man yelled behind the door. Baron knew that if he got arrested again he was going to due time for breaking his probation.

Baron kicked the door one last time telling Tyler that he hadn't seen the last of him before exiting out of the apartment. Tyler waited a few minutes before opening his bedroom door. He cautiously looked around seeing his front door open; he quickly went to shut it locking the door as he slumped against it sliding to the floor as tears spilled from his eyes. He put his hand over his belly rubbing the small bump in circles "I'm sorry little one looks like it's just going to be me and you from now on." The blonde whispered as his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID a small smile appearing on his face as he proceeded to answer the call. "Baron's gone…I really need someone to talk to…Sol" Tyler replied sadly before ending the call.

An hour later after Solomon showed up he had Tyler's place cleaned along with Baron's shit packed up sitting on the sidewalk. Tyler sat on the couch lost in thought when he felt a hand on his back; he saw that Sol was now sitting next to him looking at him with concerned eyes. He leaned into the older man crying as he felt his strong arms wrap around him. "You were right; I was so naive thinking that he would change Sol. Now I'm left with a broken heart and a child to raise on my own." The older man cooed Tyler telling him that he wasn't alone that he would be there to help him along the way if he needed him too.

Tyler was grateful that Sol was in his life if he wasn't then he was sure that he would have fell apart by now. He was always there for him when he needed to vent about Baron and how he was being treated. Never did Sol judge him just reminded him that Baron was the one who was lucky to have someone like Tyler in his life and that if he couldn't see how special he was that he didn't deserve him.

XXXXX

Baron walked into the diner taking a seat at the counter where he placed his order. He pulled out his wallet noticing that he was running low on cash something that he wasn't used to since Tyler gave him money when he asked for it. Only reason he got with Tyler was that he was a trust fund kid who got a weekly allowance. His parents set it up for him before they passed away leaving him a large sum that Tyler never disclosed to him. Baron sighed as he thought how he was going to get money now no way was he going to work for it when he could easily find someone to give him money. It was how he got Tyler visiting him at his job a little flirting along with a few dates thrown in had Tyler head over heels for him.

His plan to stay with Tyler went out the window thanks to his temper which he mentally kicked himself for fucking up a good thing he had going for him. Baron overheard a group of high schoolers sitting at a table talking about a homecoming football game that was at LVHS. Baron knew that Finn went there along with Seth so he asked the kids when the game was. A girl told him it was next Friday he politely thanked her before grabbing his to go order.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Seth walked into the diner meeting the group that was already at the table; Seth had talked Finn into joining the homecoming committee with him. The pair took a seat as the group began to discuss what they wanted to do for the senior class float. After a few minutes of debate the group decided to do a 50's theme float to showcase the decade the school first opened. Finn and Seth were put in charge of the heavy load which included the drawing and painting of the panels itself. Finn offered Dean's bike as a prop to make it more authentic he just needed to clear it with him first.

Baron just walked out the bathroom when he saw Finn and Seth sitting with the group of high schooler's he was just talking too. He found a small hiding place taking out his phone pretending to be scrolling for something as he listened to the group continue to talk about decorations and where to get them at a discount price. His waiting payed off when he heard them discuss that they would be staying after school all next week, to work on the project and that the meeting place would be in the senior hall.

Since Baron used to attend the school he knew exactly which area of the school they would be at. After getting the info he needed he slipped out of the diner with a smile on his face. Since Dean worked after school he knew that Finn would be alone all next week, so he would need to plan which day he would want to show up to visit the Irish man.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Baron pulled back up to Tyler's place he knew he had to do some extra graveling to get Tyler to forgive him and let him back in. The tatted man noticed his belongings on the sidewalk and immediately put the items into his car. He climbed the stairs to the lavish town house apartment and proceeded to knock on the door. Tyler popped his head up when he heard the knock he knew it was Baron coming back to apologize just like he always did when they fought like this. "I'm going to handle this once and for all Tyler you don't need him anymore you've got to think about yourself and baby girl for now on." Sol said as he placed a kissed on top of the blonde's head just as another knock came.

Baron wasn't expecting Solomon to answer the door he could only stare as sol gave him a smug look. "Did you need something Baron because as far as I'm concerned Tyler doesn't want anything to do with you?" The raven hair man said as he blocked the tatted man's view from inside the apartment. "Let me talk to Tyler Solomon this doesn't concern you." Baron replied as Sol cocked his head to the side "No can do Baron Tyler's a little indisposed at the moment if you know what I mean." Baron balled his fist at the statement. "Figures Tyler would go jump on the next dick that was available; he's a slut after all." The tatted man replied just as he found himself being tackled to the ground by Sol. Tyler hopped off the couch dashing to the door.

Sol had Baron on his back as he kneed him in his gut causing the air to leave his lungs. Tyler looked on as he saw his former lover tried to free himself from the position he was in but failing. "Sol he's not worth it just let him go so we can go back inside, please." The smaller man pleaded outside the door as Sol let a grin show on his face. "Looks like today's your lucky day Baron seems I've got more important things then you to worry about. So get the hell out of here and don't ever show your face around here again or else." Sol stated as he got off the tatted man dusting himself off before he grabbed Tyler's hand pulling him inside the apartment. Baron watched as the door slammed shut, realization hitting him that he was now totally fucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided to write Tyler out for now due too that he will be playing a very important role later in this story, so don't be too sad to see him go. He'll be popping up every now and then for obvious reasons. Can we all agree that Baron is a douche… Next chapter is the calm before the storm you know what that means… Until next time =)


	16. Chapter 16

Here's another chapter for you guys, I'm currently waiting for conformation about a certain faction joining WWE, due to a particular wrestler that's like my fav indie wrestler like Fergal is. 3 days and 9+ hours of waiting, I present you this chapter. Guess you can call this a mini filler chapter as some writers on here call it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth pulled up to Finn's house around noon Saturday afternoon after their group meeting at the diner. Finn thanked Seth for the ride, telling him to let him know how dinner went with his and Roman's parents when they dropped the news. Finn had another hour to kill before Dean got off from work so he decided to prepare a light lunch for them, he texted Dean telling him not to eat before he got home. Finn decided on sub sandwiches since they were Dean's favorite and the only thing he knew for sure he could keep down.

Dean smiled as he read the text from Finn he still didn't know how he got so lucky in the first place. He texted Finn back telling him to pack up the subs, that he was taking them out for a lunch date at the park. Dean was still reeling over the fact that he was going to be a dad. He and Finn had their first appointment with the OBGYN to check on their baby's development in two weeks. Dean had to admit that he was excited about the doctor's visit because they were going to do another ultrasound, he would be able to see his child in real time. He heard his boss yell it was quitting time; Dean wiped his hands with a rag before punching out to head home to his little family.

Finn double checked the tote bag making sure he had packed everything they would need for a picnic. He grabbed a few waters placing them on top just as he heard the front door opening. He looked up seeing Dean approach him. Dean planted a quick kiss on the Irish man's lips before he advised him he was going to shower real quickly before they headed out. Before the older man could leave the kitchen, Finn pulled Dean in for another kiss licking the older man's bottom lip the way he liked before thrusting his tongue inside the blonde man's mouth. Dean groaned into the kiss as the smaller man deepened it while lifting his shirt off, Dean lifted his arms so the smaller man could finish taking the material off of him. Finn cupped the back of Dean's head reconnecting their lips while his free hand roamed over the exposed flesh. After a few minutes of an intense make out session Dean broke away for air "We should continue this in the shower you still owe me you know." the older man stated as Finn smiled at the thought as he pulled Dean towards the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dean pulled into the parking spot killing his bike as Finn got off taking the tote bag out from the seat. The pair walked until they found a spot that was secluded that had a tree nearby that provided ample shade. Finn spread the blanket out while Dean laughed how cheesy this was quickly becoming. Finn thumped him before sitting, taking out the food along with the bottle waters out the bag. While they ate Finn couldn't help but notice that Dean was staring at him, it made him feel uneasy in a way because he'd never seen the older man look at him like that. "Why are you staring at me like that Dean?" Finn asked sitting his sandwich down. Dean took a swig of his water before answering "Well, if you must know I was thinking which sex positions would be best for us to use in the future when you start showing more." Finn couldn't help but blush furiously at the comment as Dean chuckled "I'm just happy that your carrying our child I've never been excited for anything in my whole life till now."

Once the pair finished eating Dean rested his back against the tree where he pulled Finn between his legs wrapping his arms around him as he hands rested on his stomach. The smaller man closed his eyes as he rested his hands on top of Dean's. "Were going to have to tell our parents Dean, I won't be able to hide my stomach forever." Finn stated in a calm tone "I'm afraid of what my dad will say or think? Hell he might kick you out of the house; if he does then I'm going with you." Dean couldn't help but smile, Finn had a way of always being optimistic when things were sure to turn out bad. "I know for sure that your dad will kick me out no doubt about it and blame me for ruining your life. He'll probably go as far and say I took advantage of you and threaten to call the cops on me etc." The older man finished up.

"If he does then he can kick me out as well because you weren't the only one who helped make this baby or begin our relationship it was both of us. I'm not going to let you take the full blame it's 50/50 between us." Finn replied as he sat up turning to face Dean. "You're so strong baby, always seeing the positive when so many things are negative, you give me the courage to face any challenge along the way It's one of the reasons why I love you." the blonde replied as he leaned in to kiss the Irish man.

XXXXXXXX

Seth and Roman arrived at the restaurant around 6 p.m., as they walked in they could see their families already sitting at a table. "You ready for this Ro?" Seth asked as he grabbed the Samoan's hand locking their fingers together as they made their way over to their families. As the pair got closer to the table their families looked at them big smiles on their faces. "Well it's about damn time you two decided to make things official, we've been wondering when we could start planning you guy's wedding." Replied the raven haired woman; with an excited look on her face as she glanced over at the brunette women.

Roman pulled out Seth's chair scooting it in, before he sat down next to him. "So this why you invited us out for dinner to tell us you guys are official?" the brunette women asked "Cause I got to tell you me and Gina thought we were going to be old maids before you two came out." The brunette women said. "Now Monica you know that's a damn lie we said if we become old maids get it right." The pair rolled their eyes at each of their moms as they continued to bicker back and forth while their Dad's kept quiet, knowing not to interfere.

Dinner went off without a hitch light conversation and talk about the homecoming game. When the table placed there order for dessert that's when Seth excused himself so he could find the manger to let him know that he had something special to stick inside the desserts. Seth grabbed Roman's hand as the desserts arrive; the pair looked on as their parents dug in to the cheese cake. When each of them got to the middle they notice something sticking out, as each went to pull the object out confusing evident on their faces. "What the hell is this?" Gina asked as she picked the item up to inspect it. "Monica does this look like a tiny pacifier to you?" she stated as Monica pulled hers out. "It does I hope we didn't get someone's baby shower cheese cake, I would feel awful since we ate it." Monica replied as she went to flag down the waiter before Seth stopped her.

"It's not the wrong cake mom I asked them to put it in there for you guys to find. Roman and I have something else to share with you guys." Seth said as he looked over to Roman who gave his hand a small squeeze. "You know my doctor's appointment I had the other day, well turns out that I'm pregnant and Roman and I are going to be parents. This is why we are having this dinner to surprise you guys." Seth said looking at the group who were all of a sudden very quiet. Roman cleared his throat. "We're just as stunned but none the less Seth and I love each other and are in this together. We know the struggles we face as young parents and we're taking full responsibility for our actions. We felt that it would appropriate to be upfront with you guys first." The Samoan said as he saw the men nod their heads.

Gina and Monica looked at each other before Gina screamed in excitement jumping up from her seat to hug Seth. Monica joined in hugging Roman while telling him thank you for making her a grandma as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Each mom hugged their son while crying tears of joy while their dads gave each other a look that said congratulations to one another. While the group finished up the rest of their dessert the mom's kept going on about planning a baby shower and deciding where to register the couple at.

When dinner was finally over and the pair parted from their parents Roman and Seth let out a huge sigh of relief. They were glad that things went smoothly and that their parents were very accepting of their relationship and pregnancy. Roman didn't want to end the night just yet so he decided to take Seth out for a ride on the open highway just to reflect on things.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean had the side of his head resting on Finn's belly while he caressed the smaller man's sides as Finn ran his fingers through the older man's hair. After they got in from their lunch date the couple retreated to their room for some cuddle time and a light nap. They left briefly for dinner which to say was awkward since there was still tension between Dean and his mom who had yet to apologize. Tom ignored Dean all together as he kept asking Finn about the homecoming game he was helping with. Finn took that time to ask Dean if they could borrow his bike. After a few minutes he reluctantly agreed thanks to Finn's actions under the table. Payback the Irishman whispered to the older man.

The pair heard a knock on the door and quickly separated creating space on the bed. As the door opened Finn noticed that it was Olivia who veered her head through the door. "Dean may I speak to you briefly?" She asked hopefully as the older man nodded his head yes. "Give me a minute to put a shirt on and I'll be down." He replied as she retreated closing the door. Finn grabbed Dean's arm "Whatever happens we're here for you remember that love." Finn said as he placed the older man's hand on his semi flat stomach. Dean smiled as he glanced down before looking at Finn. "I know baby I'll be right back promise." Dean replied as he gave the smaller man a quick kiss before exiting the room.

Dean headed downstairs where he found his mom sitting by the kitchen counter. She stood and signaled for him to follow her outside to the patio. When they were seated he saw his mom take out a cig from her hoodie and light it. Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows as she exhaled the smoke "Old habits are sometimes hard to break so this is our secret." Olivia said as she took another drag. "I know were not the typical mother/son mold but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said the other day to you. I was trying to be the median but that blew up in my face." She stated as she put her cig out. "I know I wasn't the perfect mom that you deserved Dean but I was trying to do what I thought was best for us." She huffed out looking at her son. "In a way you could say that I was selfish for wanting a life for myself?"

Dean pursed his lips together "The past is in the past mom no sense in dwelling on it. Let's just both admit that we were wrong and move forward." Dean said as he tapped his fingers on his knee. Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "Finn really looks up to you doesn't he sweetheart?" She asked curiously as Dean cleared his throat. "I wouldn't say that but he does make me a better person, he encourages me and supports me in what I do or think he's just there for me like a brother is supposed to be." Dean said as he got up followed by his mom, before heading inside Dean gave his mom a brief hug before heading up stairs.

The older man walked in to see Finn texting on his phone he assumed it had to be Seth since they had their dinner tonight. "So how did it go with the parents?" Dean asked as he slid back in bed snuggling up beside Finn. "It went great in fact their parents are planning both their wedding and baby shower." Finn replied with a laugh as he pulled the texts up for Dean to read who found himself laughing as he read Seth's rant. "Well I'm glad that things went well for them now we just need to concentrate on how we are going to break the news to our parents." Dean stated as he nuzzled the smaller man's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the calm before the storm chapter; I did some foreshadowing in these past two chapters so I want to hear you guys thoughts on what you think will happen next, until next time..


	17. Chapter 17

Ahh Balor is killing me with all his teasing..Not really going to say much going to let the chapter do my talking plus this is a lengthy one so brace yourselves. Thanks again for you guy's reviews.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finn met Seth by his locker when the final bell rung for the day, after dumping his things off inside the two toned man's locker, he saw Roman and Dean strolling up. "How late you guys staying today?" Roman asked as he hugged Seth from behind. "Were only here till five today since the float is almost complete?" Seth replied as he gave the Samoan a quick kiss on his cheek. Dean held Finn's hand as he and Roman walked them to the senior hall. Dean brought Finn in for a kiss "don't work too hard now remember were coming clean to our parents tonight" Dean stated before hugging the smaller man, Finn placed a kiss on the older man's neck "I know love I'm just nervous that's all." Dean hugged the smaller man harder before reluctantly letting go.

As the rest of the committee showed up the team put the finishing touches on the float, halfway through completion the group called for a break. The only thing left was to add the side panels along with some touch ups. Seth volunteered to get snacks for the group, once he received everyone's money and orders he preceded to the vending machines. The machines themselves were down a little hallway tucked in a corner it was nicknamed make out alley cause it was secluded from everything else. Finn offered to go with Seth but the two toned man turned him down telling him that he would be okay and would be back in a few minutes.

Baron had just pulled into the school parking lot where he parked around the back where the senior hallway would be. He put out his cig before turning off his car and quickly getting out; Tyler was still ignoring his calls and text which only pissed the tatted man off more. He surveyed his surroundings before heading to the double doors, a smile appearing on his face as he opened the door. Seems they still kept the side doors open after hours. He entered the school taking off down the brick hallway where he saw vending machines just up ahead.

Seth just rounded the corner spotting the boxy machines; he looked around before feeding money to the machine. As he made his selections and watched the items dropped he kept looking over his shoulder the feeling of being watched was unsettling him. He quickly grabbed the snacks placing them in the bag before feeding money to the drink machine. He punched in what he needed watching as the drinks spit out he grabbed them till one got stuck he bent down slightly, trying to wiggle the bottle loose. Frustrated he kicked the machine and it broke free, with a triumph smile he placed the item in the bag. He turned to leave when he crashed into something firm; he looked up as the bag fell from his hand the contents spilling out. "This isn't happening." The two toned man said as he started to retreat from the figure who only grinned.

Finn stared at the clock wondering where Seth was, he should have been back by now, normally there trips were a few minutes but he'd been gone longer than five. He excused himself to go look for Seth as he rounded the corner where the vending machines were at; he saw the bag laying on the floor. Panic filled him as Seth was nowhere to be found. He took his phone out calling Seth; he heard a ring tone echoing from the opposite side of the double door. He pushed the door open finding Seth calmly sitting in a chair a sigh of relief washed through the Irish man. "You scared me Seth, come on were waiting for you so we can go home." Finn said as he approached the two toned man suddenly stopping as he notice that Seth's hands were bound behind him.

A click echoed in the small room as the Irish man turned around seeing Baron by the door. "Seth did a wonderful job as being bait don't you agree Finn?" The tatted man asked as he slowly approached the Irish man.

Finn stood his ground as Baron came face to face with him the tatted man softly running the back of his fingers on his face. The Irish man turned his head at the touch stepping back from him. "What do you want Baron?" Finn asked as he stood behind Seth. "I want you Finn, since the moment I first saw you I knew you were it for me." He replied with a smile. "Sorry to spoil your fantasy but I'm not interested in you neither is Seth. So why don't you go find someone else to stalk and leave us alone." Finn stated kneeling down by Seth "When I tell you to run you do it okay, go get help." Finn whispered as he undid the binding.

The two toned man nodded his head in understanding as Baron grabbed Finn dragging him to the other side of the room where he pinned him to the wall. "It should be me you're with Finn not Dean, why can't you see that." The tatted man asked as he leaned in to captured Finn's lips but was met with his cheek instead. "You're fucking delusional" Finn stated as Baron smiled before grabbing Finn's jaw hard holding him as he leaned in this time succeeding in kissing the Irish man.

Finn wanted to vomit as he felt Baron explore his mouth he saw the fear in Seth's brown eyes and knew that he had to get him out safely. Finn closed his eyes as he forced himself to kiss Baron back. The tatted man released Finn's jaw as well as his wrist as he grabbed him by the waist. Baron's groans made the Irish man's skin crawl. Finn broke the kiss staring up at Baron who stared back with lust filled brown eyes. "I knew you wanted this too sweetheart." the tatted man said happily as he kissed Finn again.

While the tatted man had his guard down Finn decided to strike and knee Baron in his balls causing him to double over in pain. "Seth now, run!" Finn screamed as he saw the two toned man run to the door only to be stopped when the door wouldn't open. Finn ran over to help Seth move the object that was blocking the door. Baron managed to regroup as he advanced on the two. Finn took off in a sprint using the chair as leverage as he missile dropped kicked Baron. The tatted man stumbled back as Finn fell hard on to his back, his head bouncing off the floor.

Seth ran back for Finn trying to help him up "I got the door open come on Finn." Seth shouted finally pulling Finn up who was disoriented from the fall. As the pair made their way to the door Finn felt someone roughly pull him back causing him fall to the ground. Finn shook his head trying to keep his focus.

Finn watched as Baron grabbed Seth by his hair shoving him face first against the wall. "Guess Roman never put you in your place now did he, well I can fix that." Baron stated as Seth started to whimper as Baron felt the smaller man up, Seth struggled to break free in Baron's grasped. Finn got up jumping on Baron's back putting him in a sleeper hold. "Seth, go now hurry." Finn pleaded as he applied more pressure on the tatted man's neck. Seth ran out the door just as Baron rammed Finn's back into the wall causing him to break the hold as he slid down the wall seeing stars.

Baron picked the Irishman up backhanding him a few times before roughly shoving him to the ground. Finn saw that Baron was about to kick him so he turned last minute on his side as the kicks came, Finn clamp his jaw shut from the pain radiating throughout his body, he wasn't going to give the tatted man the pleasure of hearing him cry out in agony. "You just had to play the fucking hero didn't you Finn had to save Seth didn't you, well Finn is this worth it." The tatted man said between kicks as Finn laid there cradling his stomach.

Baron turned him over straddling his waist Finn threw a right punch followed by another before his hands were pinned "You do like it rough don't you sweetheart, well I'm always glad to accommodate." Baron said through a sick smile. Finn struggled to move as he felt Baron going for his pants. "Think it's time I show you what I did to Seth, who knows maybe you'll enjoy it." He replied before turning Finn over on his stomach. Finn let his tears fall down his face he couldn't stop what was about to happen, the thought of protecting his baby took precedence.

As Baron turned Finn again on his back the Irish man manage to get his left leg loose and kicked Baron in his stomach. Finn used what strength he had left picking himself up and running for the open door. He turned too sharply and crashed into the vending machines. He felt a force slam into him knocking the air out of him. "You're not getting away that easily sweetheart" Baron growled in the smaller man's ear as he worked his hand down towards Finn's stomach stopping when he felt the slight bulge.

Finn panicked and head butted Baron in his face causing the tatted man to grab his nose. Finn punched and kicked his way free from Baron taking off down the hall. He heard the man let out a frustrated yell as well as heavy banging which caused Finn to pick up more speed. Soon as he rounded the corner he saw cops as well as a few teachers down the hall; Finn dropped to his knees as he let the darkness take him.

XXXXXX

Olivia was heading to clock out for the day when medics came barging in the ER doors handing a chart off to the available nurse while citing off the patients stats. She overheard the details but didn't pay attention until she heard one of them mention the patients name as Finn's. She ran over to the gurney fear coming over her when she saw the Irish man lying there unconscious. "Finn honey wake up, its Olivia." She pleaded as she followed the medics. "What happen?" She demanded unaware she was becoming hysterical "He was attacked from the looks of it might have suffered a small concussion." The medic replied as one of Olivia's co-workers grabbed her arm. "Olivia why don't you take a seat while we look Finn over, would you like for me to call Tom for you?" the plump lady asked.

Olivia could only shake her head as tears slid down her face. "Would you mind calling Dean as well, I'll give you his jobs number." Olivia said as she grabbed a pen and paper writing the digits with a shaking hand.

Dean just finished twisting the oil cap to the bike he was working on, when he heard his boss call his name "Ambrose phone call" he yelled. Dean stood up telling his coworker the bike was ready to go. He stepped inside the office taking the call "This is Dean" Dean felt his world stop as the lady on the phone informed him that Finn was brought in and that he was needed. "Tell my mom I'm on my way." Dean said hanging up the phone as fear filled him. He ran out of the office jumping on his bike, starting it before peeling out of the shop. Dean punched the gas on his bike going well over the legal speed limit not caring as Finn and the baby were all that matter to him at that very second.

Dean found himself doing something he hadn't done in a long time which was praying. He ran three stoplights on the way to the hospital he wasn't sure how he managed that feat without crashing or ending up in the ER himself.

Dean busted through the ER doors demanding where his mom and brother were. Not caring that everyone was staring at him like he was a madman. Olivia appeared by his side grabbing Dean by his arm. "Where is he mom?" Dean said panicked evident in his voice as he followed his mom to the exam room. "He hasn't woken up yet baby he has a small concussion." Olivia replied as Dean looked at her with concern "What happened?" he asked as she wiped a few stray tears away. "He was attacked at school according to what Seth told the police a guy name Baron did this, he held Seth captive while Finn went to rescue him. When Finn wakes the police will take his report down." Olivia replied as Dean closed his eyes, he couldn't fathom what Finn and Seth went through. "He looks worse than what it appears just prepare yourself Dean." She said as she walked Dean into the room shutting the door.

Dean moved the curtains with shaky hands dropping his helmet as he went to Finn's bedside tears sliding down his face as he took his lover's appearance in. A swollen right cheek that was split open, as well as purplish bruise forming around his right eye that was sure to leave a shiner. He traced Finn's split lip as he picked up Finn's hand. "I'm so sorry Finn this happened to you, I'm going to kill Baron that's a promise." He said as he combed his fingers through the Irish man's hair before placing a kiss to his head.

The room door opened as the ER doctor walked in "Olivia can I speak with you for a moment." She nodded her head as she stepped out with the Dr. "We pulled Finn's chart to see if he had any drug allergies and well upon review it's showing that he's pregnant from the looks of it he's about 10 weeks. I've notified his primary care physician she as well as the head OBGYN also confirmed it. They will be down here shortly to perform an ultrasound to see if the fetus is still viable or not." He stated as Olivia nodded her head in understanding. She thanked the Dr. before observing her son in the room with Finn. Dean kissed Finn's hand before pulling a chair up beside him, she watched as he spoke to Finn every now and then placing kisses on his head and face.

She started piecing things together little by little, it made since why they spent so much time together or the looks she caught them giving each other when they were around. She placed her hand over her mouth as she watched Dean rubbed the Irish man's stomach placing a small kiss to it. Olivia let a sob out as realization kicked in that Dean was the father and that they were together. She opened the door walking in not bothering to hide her tears. "I'm so sorry Dean for ever doubting you; I know about Finn we pulled his chart they techs will be down shortly to check on the baby." She said as she made her way over to Dean.

He glanced at Finn before turning to her. "We're in love mom, we were going to tell you guys about us tonight but then this happened." The blonde said wiping away a few stray tears from his eyes. "I'm so scared for the baby." He stated as Olivia pulled him into a hug where he cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry mom we-". Olivia shushed Dean rubbing his back up and down. "It's okay Dean will figure this out but for right now let's take one thing at a time." She said pulling him back wiping his face.

The door to Finn's room busted open a very upset and angry Tom appeared before them. "Just what the hell did I just hear?" Asked the man who looked at the pair waiting for answers. Olivia stared at her husband "I think we should talk Tom." She stated as she approached him.

XXXXXXXXX

Holy shit this chapter was long. Not how I originally imagined it but I'm pleased with it nonetheless. We get Tom's reaction next chapter can we saw brawl in the ER. Solomon also makes a guest appearance next chapter any guesses as what?


	18. Chapter 18

It's my birthday today (yay me) so I'm sharing this chapter with you guys. It's lengthy so I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait hope it was worth it. Let the chaos begin…..

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia managed to get Tom in a secluded room so they could talk about the situation at hand. She'd never seen Tom this angry before and wasn't sure how he would act to be honest. Tom was pacing clearly pissed from the information he just found out. "I told you that Dean was up to no good with Finn didn't I Olivia; now look at the mess he's created for us. How the hell are we supposed to explain that our step kids are in a relationship with each other and expecting a baby?" He said clearly agitated throwing his hands up in frustration. "You have any idea what are families let alone our friends would think of this situation" He stated as he took a seat. "Dean is no longer welcomed in our home; he has ruined Finn's life."

Olivia stared at the stranger before her this was not the man she fell in love with; she didn't know who this man was. "Don't you think your jumping the gun here Tom? Your son is lying across the hall unconscious from having the shit beat out of him, and all your thinking about is how Dean ruined Finn's life, has it occurred to you that Finn is a part of this mess." She shot back at him as Tom narrowed his eyes at her "Of course you would defend Dean's actions you're probably all for this aren't you Olivia." He asked as he stared out the window looking into Finn's room.

"Tom rather you want to accept or not but Finn and Dean are in love, who are we to pass judgement on them when we ourselves were in their same position or have you forgotten?" She stated a she walked towards him. "That was different Olivia and you know it. Besides there wasn't a child involve." He said turning to face her. "How is it not? The way you're treating Dean, is the exact same way your parents treated me. I took all their criticisms and bullshit because I loved you Tom, despite what your parents thought or said you still choose to be with me why?" She asked with a tearful expression. "I loved you."

XXXXXXX

Seth was waiting in an exam room a few doors down from Finn he was nervously biting his nails while waiting to be checked out. The officers escorted him to the hospital to get checked out once Finn was loaded into the ambulance. Seth wiped his eyes as he heard a knock on his door revealing his mom who rushed to hug him. "Seth honey, are you okay?" She asked looking him over noticing the cut on his eyebrow. He nodded his head yes. "They thought I should get checked out just as a precaution." He replied as his room door busted open revealing a very distraught Samoan. Seth ran to Roman as the bigger man hugged him. "I was so scared is the baby okay?" Roman asked concerned as he saw the cut on Seth's brow gently caressing it. "I think so but they just want to double check to make sure." Seth replied.

"Where's Finn is he okay?" The Samoan asked just as Seth let out a small sob grabbing the bigger man shaking his head. "He's a few doors down with Dean and his parents; he suffered a concussion and hasn't woken up yet." He replied as he wiped his eyes sniffling "If he lost Dean's and his baby I don't think I could live with myself knowing I was responsible because I didn't do anything." Roman tilted Seth's chin up "Finn's going to be just fine and so is the baby, so stop thinking like that you hear me." Roman firmly stated as Seth shook his head in understanding.

"Tom and Olivia's step kids are expecting a child together?" Monica asked stunned by the information "I've got to call Gina." She stated as she pulled out her phone "Don't Monica, she's already on her way." Roman said as he walked Seth back over to the bed so he could sit. "They don't know that Finn and Dean have been seeing each other, though I'm sure they know by now that Finn's pregnant."

Monica took the information in just as Gina came walking in going straight to for Seth hugging him. "Who did this to you Seth? Tell me who tried to hurt my grand baby, I'll make sure they pay with my heel up there ass." Gina said in a threatening voice waiting for an answer. "Baron did this mom and because of his actions Finn suffered a concussion trying to save Seth." Roman answered back as Gina's eyes narrowed as she took out her phone. "That piece of shit did this to you, oh hell no just wait till I get a hold of Sheila she's going to get a piece of my mind." Gina said aloud as she left the room.

XXXXXXX

Dean stroked Finn's face silently wishing for him to wake up; he needed to see those blue eyes, needed to hear for himself that he was okay. Dean tried his damnedest to remain calm when all he really wanted to do was find Baron, so that he could beat the living shit out of him over and over again. He knew no matter how much he wanted to leave he couldn't, Finn and the baby came first.

Finn let out a small groan as he attempted to open his eyes; his head felt like it was splitting in two. When he finally got his eyes adjusted to the surrounding lights he was greeted with the view of Dean looking at him with a worried expression. Everything came rushing back to Finn as he quickly sat up only to have everything spinning.

Dean eased the smaller man back into bed; "Baby you bumped your head pretty good, so you need to take things slow okay," Dean cooed stroking the Irish man's face. Finn felt tears spring to his eyes "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fought Baron but Seth was in trouble I had to protect him." Finn said clutching his stomach as tears fell "If I lost the baby-." Dean silenced Finn with his finger. "Don't think like that Finn you're okay and so is our baby." Dean said as he planted a small kiss on his lover. "Dean, Baron tried to..to..rape me." Finn said through a sob as he grabbed Dean pulling him in to him. Dean held him tightly kissing his head as he let Finn cry into him. Dean felt his blood boil, the fact that Baron touched Finn made him furious.

Tom barged in the room then clearly pissed as he marched over to Dean ripping him away from Finn before decking him. Everything happen so fast that Dean didn't know what hit him till he found himself staring up at the ceiling his jaw throbbing as he tasted a hint of metallic in his mouth. He sat up rubbing his jaw as he saw Tom veering over him. "You are to stay away from Finn do you hear me, you are no longer allowed back home so get your shit and leave!" Tom shouted at the blonde man as he laid another punch to Dean's jaw. Finn stared in horror at what he was witnessing "Dad stop please it's not his fault." Finn pleaded as Tom kicked Dean in the stomach. Olivia ran out the room yelling for security, Roman noticed men running down the hall towards Finn's room and took off.

Dean managed to get up tackling Tom to the floor, he was about to deliver a blow when he felt someone grab him from behind hoisting him up, immobilizing his arms. "Dean don't he's not worth it, think about Finn and the baby they need you right now." Roman said in his ear as Dean struggled in the Samoan's arms "Let me go Roman he had no right attacking me" Dean yelled as he glared at Tom "I had every right to, you piece of shit, and you knocked my son up no telling what you filled his head with." Tom yelled right back as Finn looked at his dad. "We didn't plan on this happening it just did dad, we love each other and I will not have you attacking Dean and blaming him when I'm at fault too." Finn yelled wincing from his outburst.

Dean went limp in the Samoans arms as security came in the room asking what happen. After everyone gave their statement it was determined that Tom was a threat to the patients and medical staff and was forcibly escorted off the property. On his way out he called Dean every name in the book while telling him that he was worthless and ruined Finn's life and his. Roman threw his two cents in telling Tom he should be ashamed of himself for his behavior and that he was a sorry excuse of a man.

Roman walked Dean outside after he told Finn he was going to get some air and talk to Roman. Dean pulled out a cig lighting it. Roman knew that smoking wasn't allowed on property but given what just happen he didn't stop him. There was a comfortable silence between the two as Dean finished his cig stepping on it to put it out.

"What a fucking day?" he said looking out towards the mountains. "Finn gets attacked by that scumbag Baron who may or may not have caused Finn to lose our child." Dean said looking down "To add to the fucked up day I get kicked out of my home and beat up by a man who according to him, ruined Finn's life." Dean stated through a laugh as he gripped the bar in front of him squeezing it as everything finally hit him. Roman watched as the emotions rolled through Dean, he heard him let out a shaky breath followed by him wiping his eyes. The Samoan pulled Dean in to him and the smaller man gripped Roman's shirt pulling it down. "If our baby is gone Roman, I'm going to flip my shit."

"You're not Dean, Finn not only protected Seth but he protected your guy's child, so I don't want you thinking like that you hear me." Dean pulled away wiping his eyes slightly embarrassed he had cried. "Thanks Roman" he replied as the Samoan squeezed his shoulder letting him know that everything was going to be okay. Monica stepped out notifying them that the police had arrived to question Finn and Seth. Dean and Roman followed her back into the hospital.

As Dean and Roman entered Finn's room they saw two officers standing to the side who introduced themselves as Officer's Crowe and Amore before asking Seth to recall what had happen. Roman grabbed Dean's arm when Finn told his side of the story the mom's in the room were in tears as they heard what Baron tried to do to Finn. Dean felt like he's knees were going to give out so he grabbed the nearest chair and sat as Finn finished up his story. "Has Baron given you any trouble before this incident?" Asked Officer Crowe Seth shook his head "Baron raped me last year; he just recently showed back up, that's when he began giving me and Finn problems." Crowe nodded his head as he wrote down in his pad. "I think we have all we need, will put out an APB on him. Since he's clearly broken probation he'll do time with these new charges when he's caught." Crowe said as he and Amore gave their cards to the women, telling them if they had questions regarding the case to call them.

XXXXXXXX

When the officers left a petite blonde walked into the room followed by two dark haired women who looked alike, Dean thought them as twins. Nattie introduced herself to everyone along with Nikki and Brie after everyone was acquainted, Nattie pulled the curtains as everyone huddled around. "Are you feeling any type of cramps or pain in your abdominal area Finn?" She asked lifting Finn's gown up, Brie gasped as she saw the angry red and black marks on Finn's body. She stepped in to exam him turning him over on his side carefully running her hands over his back and rib cage.

Finn winced when she touched the lower part of his back. "I'm sorry sweetheart" she apologetically said as she put him back on his back while she checked his cheek and eye. "You don't have any broken ribs just a lot of deep bruising and superficial wounds you're going to be pretty sore for a couple of days." She stated as she felt along his abdomen asking if he hurt in certain spots she was pushing on.

"Nikki will you get the lights for me." Nattie asked as she turned the machine on once the lights were dimmed, she squirted the clear gel on Finn's stomach smearing the goo with the wand. "Dean" Finn softly called out as the older man made his way to him, grabbing his hand as he placed a kiss on it. Finn looked at Nattie giving her the go ahead to continue. She worked the wand over his stomach looking at the screen closely as she worked her way farther down his abdomen. Finn held his breath as he started to tremble afraid of what he might see on the screen.

Nattie looked at Finn and gave him a warm smile as she found his slight bump sticking up. She glided the wand on top of it for a few seconds the whole room was silent as the fetus appeared on the screen. Dean stared in awe as he saw the little tiny grape shape on the monitor. "The fetus looks good from here I don't see any bleeding or anything showing that it's detached but that doesn't mean anything I need to make sure the fetus has a heartbeat still." She said looking at Finn concerned. "If there is no heartbeat then we will have to do a D&C to remove the fetus so no infections can occur." Olivia let out a small noise as she wiped her eyes, Monica and Gina were following suite upon hearing the news.

Finn used his free hand to cover his face as he cried letting Nattie's words sink in with him. Seth had his face buried into Roman's chest as he shed his own tears. Roman found his vision becoming blurry as the whole room was on pins and needles. Nattie pressed the on button as a fast rhythmic thumping sound filled the room. "Finn." She called to him as he took his hand off his face looking at her "Your baby is alive and well." She advised him as everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Nattie finished looking around before wiping the goo off Finn and turning the machine off. "Finn I want to see you next Thursday, after you have your follow up with Dr. Bella. If you have any pain, bleeding or cramping call us or come here to get checked out cause that's not normal." Nattie stated as she Nikki and Brie left the room leaving the group alone.

XXXXX

"Enzo can you do me a huge favor?" Sol asked as he turned to his friend "Depends what is it?" He questioned "I need you to get Tyler for me I'm afraid that Baron might go after him next." Sol said as Enzo looked at him with wide eyes. "Tyler the guy that you've been crushing on for years the one you mentioned was pregnant and got into a tussle with his ex." He asked as Sol shook his head "I didn't mention that Baron was the one that I got into it with. I'll explain everything I just need you to go get him for me please." Sol pleaded as Enzo shook his head "Sure partner just let him know I'm coming okay." He finished as he got in his squad car taking off.

Sol pulled out his phone hitting the one button followed by the green button glad to hear Tyler pick up. "Tyler listen to me pack a bag for a few days I'm sending Enzo to pick you up." When Tyler asked why sol dreaded telling him the answer. "Baron attacked two guys today Tyler one name Seth and another named Finn, he roughed one up pretty bad and is on the loose I won't risk him coming after you Ty." Sol said as he heard banging followed by a loud thud in the background followed by Tyler screaming to get away from me before the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Woo another chapter in the books. So what did you guys think? Since I'm on vacation this week be expecting another update on Thursday. Tyler's coming back next chapter until then.


	19. Chapter 19

As promised here is another chapter for you guys….

XXXXXXXXX

Enzo had just pulled up to Tyler's apartment complex, upon exiting his vehicle he heard shouting coming from the upstairs balcony. On high alert he pulled out his mace as he made his way to the second floor hugging the wall as he went. He saw the busted door as he peeked around the corner seeing Tyler tied up in a chair; as large tatted man paced behind him talking on the phone about lying low for a while. Enzo retreated down the stairs to his car where he called dispatch informing them of a possible hostage situation. Enzo radioed for Solomon when he responded back the Jersey man broke the news to him about Tyler.

Sol was too late Baron had gotten to Tyler before he could, he told Enzo to keep an eye on the situation till he arrived. The raven haired man jumped into his car speeding through the city streets, Baron would pay severely if he laid one hand on Tyler. Sol couldn't help but worry about the baby even though he wasn't the father he was quickly becoming attached to the ideal of being a dad to Tyler's daughter. His fatherly instincts were screaming at him to protect her as well as Tyler. He stepped on the gas as the siren blared above, a few more stop lights and he would be at Tyler's.

Tyler found himself hoping that Sol heard him yell and would soon be there to rescue him. When Baron busted down his door he ripped the phone from his hand throwing it against the wall where it shattered in pieces. The tatted man then tied him to the chair as he made plans to escape the city. "Baron if you need money I can give it to you, just name the amount and it's yours, just let me go please. For the sake of your child just let me go and leave." The smaller man pleaded as he watched Baron crouch down in front of him, a sinister look on his face.

"Tyler sweetheart, you know I love you." Baron stated as the blonde man nodded yes "Then you'll understand that I can't let you go right." Baron said as he caressed Tyler's face before slapping him. "No one leaves me Tyler, no one." He shouted as he righted himself just as the sirens could be heard in the distance. Tyler felt a sense of ease coming over him knowing that Sol was coming for him. Baron walked towards the window seeing Enzo standing by his car as a few more cop cars could be seen approaching. The tatted man looked over at Tyler as a new rush of anger filled him "Who were you on the phone with earlier." He demanded as the smaller man swallowed hard before answering.

"I was talking to Sol before you broke into my house." Tyler replied as Baron approached him "Do you know the cop that's downstairs then?" He asked calmly as he watched Tyler look away from him. Baron smiled before grabbing the smaller man's face forcing Tyler to look at him. "Answer my fucking question Tyler!" He yelled in the blonde's face waiting for his answer. "Yes, that's Enzo, Solomon's partner." Tyler replied as Baron's eyes went wide, he knew he needed to get out of there and fast.

He heard the sirens stop as a voice come through the air. "Baron, make this easy on yourself and come out with your hands up." The voice commanded as Baron looked at Tyler with a smirk. "Seems your new boy toy means business sweetheart." Baron teased as he began to untie him pulling out his pocket knife in the process. "Don't get any bright ideas Tyler I know you wouldn't want to harm our little girl now would you?" He said as he walked them out the front door to the balcony.

Sol saw Tyler come out his house with an angry Baron close behind him, he notice the tatted man holding a knife in his hand. "Solomon, call your men off and I promise Tyler will be unharmed, you wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby now would you?" Baron stated with a smile as Sol growled knowing he was right. He ordered his man to back down as he thought of a way to get Tyler out of this situation without any harm coming to him. Baron smirked as he saw the officers back down. "Seems your new boyfriend does care about your safety after all Tyler bet he's looking forward to fathering my baby huh." Baron said with disgust as he gripped Tyler harder causing the smaller man to wince in pain.

Tyler knew that Baron was getting more agitated as the minutes pass he knew him well enough to know that this wasn't going to end well for him. "Baby please let us go, I'll cause a diversion so you can escape through the back patio." Tyler said as he heard Baron laughed in his ear. "I think that's the best ideal you've ever come up with sweetheart; we could have been real good together you know." The tatted man said as he placed a kiss on Tyler's cheek before calling out to Sol. "He's all yours Solomon!" Baron yelled as he threw Tyler down the stairs before running back inside the house.

Sol screamed as he watched Tyler tumble down the stairs as he ordered his man to the back of the apartment building. He ran up to the now motionless Tyler dropping to his knees as he gently lifted the smaller man's head, resting it on his knee. He felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he found one. He shouted for Enzo to call for the paramedics as he softly caressed Tyler's face telling him that he was going to be okay.

Baron made it down the last step as he heard a voice telling him to freeze; he waited as the officer got close enough before he tackled the man to the ground knocking him out upon impact. Baron took the gun from his belt and ran off towards the open parking lot disappearing around the corner.

The paramedics arrived and Sol got out of there way as they worked on getting him on to the stretcher he watched as they loaded him in the ambulance and sped off. Enzo slowly approached Sol placing his hand on his shoulder. "Baron knocked out one the guys out taking his gun and made his escape." Enzo said as Sol nodded his head. "Can you handle this I need to be with Tyler right now?" Sol stated walking away before the jersey man could give him an answer.

XXXXXXX

Finn limped out of the bathroom happy to be dressed in his regular clothes as Dean helped him to the bed. Finn was free to leave and was waiting for his discharge papers when a sudden commotion caught the group's attention. Seth stared out the door seeing what was happening when he saw a gurney pass by him with Tyler laying on it. The two toned man covered his mouth as he watched the medical staff rush him through the OR doors. Seth grabbed the door frame to steady himself as he heard Roman ask him if he was okay. Seth looked at Roman with watery eyes. "That was Tyler they brought in Ro, he didn't look so good." Seth said in a pained voice as he looked at group. Roman, Dean and Finn knew that Baron was responsible for this.

Sol arrived at the hospital passing by Finn's room making his way to the double doors only to be stopped by the nurses telling him that Tyler was in the OR and that the Doctor would be with him shortly. The raven hair man took a seat placing his head in his hands while he waited. He got a call from Enzo telling him that the apartment manager boarded up Tyler's apartment till he could place a proper door on it. Sol thanked Enzo for taking care of the situation and asked him to come up to the hospital if he didn't mind.

A short time later Enzo arrived finding Sol sitting in the chair by the double doors, he made his way to his friend asking if he had heard anything on Tyler yet. The raven hair man told him no as Enzo took a seat by him.

Finn was walking out of his room with the help of Dean followed by Seth and Roman while there mom's went to get the cars. Finn saw Nattie walk out of the OR doors followed by a man taking off a surgical mask. The Irish man got Seth's attention nodding towards Sol's direction. The four man watched as Nattie grabbed Sol's hand shaking her head as she spoke to him. They watched as the other officer stood to comfort his partner as Sol broke down. Nattie squeezed his hand before walking away wiping her eyes. "Tyler must have lost the baby" Dean said as the four of them looked on.

Sol couldn't believe that Tyler lost the baby all his hopes he had at being a father were shattered no thanks to Baron. Sol unable to control his anger picked up the chair and tossed it across the room as he pounded his fist against the wall a few times sobbing. Enzo watched his friend breakdown before he pulled him into a hug. Telling him they would get Baron, one way or another he was going to pay for what he did to Tyler.

XXXXXXXXX

Don't hate me to much please I promise there is a happy ending for Tyler. Baron's time is running out I assure you. I'm thinking one or two more chapters before I do a time skip expect karma to come full circle to Baron… Until then.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another one for you guys...

XXXXXXXXXX

The car ride home was silent as Finn clung to Dean as if he was going to float away from him. Olivia looked through the rear view mirror, seeing her son run his fingers through the Irishman's hair as Finn kept dozing in and out of sleep. She saw the worry in Dean's eyes as he kissed the top of Finn's head before catching her gaze in the mirror. She quickly averted her eyes concentrating on the road as she felt her chest tighten. Tom's actions at the hospital let alone what he said made her question if she really wanted to stay with him. Tom kicked Dean out just to spite her because she accepted Dean and Finn's relationship and her future grand baby.

As they pulled up to the house Dean saw that Tom was home, his mom told them to wait in the car till he left so Dean could get some of his things. Finn sat up as he saw his dad walking out the house shouting at Olivia. Dean got out of the car not liking the way he was talking to his mom an approached him. Seth and Roman had just pulled up when they saw their dads running across the street. "You can hate me all you want and fight me but you will not talk to my mom that way is that understood." Dean warned as he saw Seth and Roman's dads come over.

Roman's dad Sika told Dean to take Finn inside so he could rest while he dealt with Tom. Dean nodded as he helped his boyfriend out of the car walking him to the house. "You better have your shit gone and out of my house by the time I get back Dean, and don't think just because Finn's pregnant you have a right to see him you're no longer welcomed here. If you show up I will call the cops" Tom shouted as Sika made his way over to Tom punching him square in the jaw. "That's for being an asshole to your wife and Dean; you had no right doing what you did to Dean at the hospital. You need to pull the stick out of your ass and think about what you're doing to Finn."

Tom rubbed his jaw glaring at Sika who stared at him with hard eyes. "You're taking that piece of shit's side over me Sika?" He asked looking over at Seth's dad who was wearing the same expression as Sika. "I'm acting how a father should considering my son and Seth are together and expecting a kid. As a father you're supposed to do what's best for your children no matter the circumstances. I would never dream of tearing Roman away from Seth nor would David who happens to be Seth's step dad. You obviously are lacking in that department if you think keeping them apart is you're only solution." Sika said as Tom's face scrunched up.

"I'm doing this to protect Finn not hurt him its obvious that Dean took advantage of Finn now look at where he's at now. He's a damn statistic now no thanks to Dean, who pissed off the wrong guy who went after my son to retaliate against Dean. Tell me now that I'm wrong in my justification." Tom shot back.

"Have you even talked to your son or Dean about the guy that's been harassing them let me clue you in. The man in question raped Seth last year and singled out Finn. Dean tried his hardest to protect Finn from that creep whose intentions were to harm Finn anyway he could. Your son put himself as well as his child's life in danger to protect Seth. Instead of you being pissed at Dean you should be thanking him as well as your son for their actions." Sika said as he looked over at Dean who was holding a very upset Finn.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us till we can get you into an apartment. Finn is more than welcome to come over anytime he wants to see you." The big Samoan said as Tom growled before storming to his car and taking off.

When Tom was gone all the adults entered the house as their children went upstairs. Gina and Monica comforted Olivia who was in tears from the whole situation as David went to the kitchen to make them some refreshments. Sika got on his phone calling up his brother who dealt with properties all around the Vegas area. He explained the situation to him telling him he needed a three or four bedroom apartment or house located in a decent neighborhood close to a hospital. After giving a few more specifics he ended the call returning back to the group who was in the living room. He gave Gina a kiss on her lips before breaking the news to everyone.

"Regarding the situation at hand I think it's best to have our kids move in together, somewhere away from here considering that Baron is still on the loose and knows there most likely to be at our homes. I've spoken to my brother and he's scanning his properties to see if he was one that meets my needs for the boys." He said while looking at Olivia "Per Vegas law Finn would need your legal consent since he is still a minor, with Tom gone most of the time away for work he won't be able to stop you, if that's what you wish." Sika expressed to her as she wiped her eyes nodding her head. "I'll give my consent for Finn to move out just let me know what I have to sign or do to make it happen."

XXXXXXX

Dean just got Finn situated in their bed making sure that he was comfortable as possible as he laid next to him while Roman sat across from them with Seth setting sideways on his lap. "I can't believe Sika did that Ro, I've never known your dad to be so scary." Seth said in surprised as Roman laughed "Trust me babe when our Samoan blood gets to pumping our inner beast comes out." He stated as Seth gave him a questioning look. "Is that why sex with you is so amazing, because of your inner beast." The two toned man asked as Finn blushed at the question. "That's all me baby but maybe I'll show you once the baby arrives, believe me you won't be walking right for a few days." The Samoan said as Seth raised his eyebrows at the statement.

Dean watched the two for a bit before turning his attention to a sleepy Finn. "You should get some rest baby I'll be here when you wake up." He said leaning down capturing Finn's lips, cupping his face as the smaller man allowed him access to his mouth. Finn groaned as the kiss deepened, their tongues caressing each other as their mouths moved as one. A couple of minutes later the heated make out session ended with the two breaking apart for air, still managing to steal kisses in between. "Think I'm a little light headed after that love." Finn said through a tired smile.

Dean rubbed his nose on Finn's before looking at the other couple who just finished their own session. "That officer at the hospital the one named Crowe what's his relationship to Tyler." Dean said looking directly at Seth. "I've been racking my brain since meeting him I think his first name is Solomon but he goes by Sol. If memory serves me right I think he was three years ahead of us, I recall Tyler having a huge crush on him all through freshman year." The two toned man replied back as Dean nodded. "Judging by his reaction at the hospital I would say that there was something more between the two." He stated as Seth shot up from Roman's lap. "Last year before we stopped talking Tyler kept going on about someone we used to attend school with finally asking him out. It could have been Sol but that's the same time that Baron started hanging around Tyler."

"Maybe that's why he hurt Tyler because he was seeing Sol, if that's the case then he must have broken it off with Baron not too long ago then. That or he's just a sick fuck period for doing what he did or maybe Tyler told him about the baby." Dean said as Seth grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "I want to visit Tyler tomorrow at the hospital Ro." Seth stated as Roman looked at him with concern. "I know he and I have had our differences in the past but I still care about him. He must be in so much pain right now knowing that Baron was the cause of him losing his baby. Seeing Sol breakdown like that tells me that he cared deeply for Tyler and his unborn baby, that's how someone reacts when they lose something close to them." Seth said wiping his face.

A knock on the door interrupted there discussion as Dean told whoever it was to come in. Sika walked into the room followed by Olivia as well as Seth's parents and Roman's mom. Sika looked at the boys before walking over to Roman. "All of us have talked and have come to an agreement that it'll be beneficiary for all of you to move in together. Giving the current circumstances we deemed it necessary as well as the safety of our grandchildren to see this done immediately." The elder said as Roman looked at his dad in confusion. Finn grabbed Dean's hands as he felt the tears coming on knowing that he would be apart from him. Dean pulled Finn into him just as his tears fell on his shirt holding him as Finn wrapped his arm around Dean's torso burying his head into his chest.

"Your uncle has a house that will be ready next weekend to move in it's a four bedroom three bath place with plenty of room for you all with a pool and huge front yard. Your cousins will be by next weekend with a moving truck to load your guy's stuff as well as move you in with some additional help." Sika informed them as Roman shook his head. "Dad we can't afford a house like that my job let alone Dean's job won't equal enough for rent let alone the utilities and the deposits to turn them on." Roman said astonished that his father would suggest something like this knowing damn well they couldn't afford it.

"I've considered that as well son which is why we've all agreed to cover the all the deposits to turn on the utilities as well as cover your guys' rent for a full year since you all are in school and expecting families of your own. I've arranged for you and Dean to work at your cousin's construction company. Its long hours but with great pay with benefits as well, you just have to keep up with your bills. You guys are responsible adults now and this is our way of easing you all into the real world." Sika finished as the grouped stared at him in amazement.

Olivia approached Finn sitting next to him rubbing his back. "That means you too Finn you're going to be staying with Dean from now on. Your father has no say in the matter and I approve this sweetheart." She finished as Finn turned to look at her before hugging her thanking her for agreeing. She kissed the Irish man's head as she held him. "Thank you Finn for making Dean happy and giving him a family of his own." She whispered to him as she looked at her son who mouthed a thank you to her. She mouthed back a welcome followed by a love you as she got up from the bed.

Sika informed Dean that Tom was due back in an hour and asked everyone leave the room so he and Finn could have some time to themselves before Dean had to leave. The elder told Dean to pack enough things to last him for a week till they moved into their house. Dean thanked Sika for everything including handling Tom for him. When the elder man said it was his pleasure socking Tom in the face Dean let out a laugh till Sika called him son before walking out the room.

When Finn and Dean were finally alone they told each other how much they loved the other while sharing kisses before Dean got up to pack a bag. Finn watched his lover with half open eyes as he felt his body growing heavy as sleep was calling him. Dean walked over to Finn kissing him briefly telling him to sleep. It was all Finn needed to hear as he let sleep take him. Dean finished packing zipping up the black bag throwing it by the door. He walked over to the now sleeping Irish man giving him a final once-over before placing a kiss on his head. He rubbed his hand over Finn's stomach feeling the small bump. "Be good for daddy okay." He said out loud before placing a tender kiss to Finn's stomach telling his child that he loved them very much.

Dean made it down the stairs where Sika was waiting for him as well as Olivia who gave him a tight hug. Olivia promised her son that she would check on Finn round the clock and make sure he was okay. She told Dean that since Finn would most likely be sleeping for a day or two she would keep him updated. When Sika announced it was time to go Dean picked up his bag and followed the man out the door. As they walked to Roman's house the elder man told Dean that he saw him as an extended son and told Dean that if he ever wanted to talk that he would be there for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoo hoo the guys are going to be living together yay. Next chapter will be Seth and Tyler hashing things out. Plus will see what Baron has up his sleeve…


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter was hard for me to get out, I normally update this story twice a week but this chapter got me. Two cups of coffee later this is what I present you..

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day after school Seth drove himself to the hospital, Roman wasn't happy that he was going alone but Seth assured him that he would be okay. He stopped by the hospital's gift shop picking up a vase full of assorted flowers along with a small teddy bear and a card. He hand wrote how sorry he was for his and Solomon's loss before sticking it on the card holder. Seth made his way to the elevators after the nurse told him what room Tyler was in, he hit the number three button. He walked down the hall coming to a stop on Tyler's room door he knocked and was greeted by a very tired looking Solomon who seemed surprised to see the two toned man standing there.

Seth explained that he wanted to see Tyler so they could talk and possible patch things up but mostly he wanted to check to see how Tyler was fairing. Sol hesitated for a moment before allowing Seth in warning him not to upset Tyler that he's been through enough already and didn't need any more problems.

Seth saw Tyler staring out the window as Sol went to his bed side, telling him he had a visitor and that he was going to go for coffee and would be back. Seth watched as Sol gave Tyler a kiss telling him how much he loved him caressing his arm before exiting the room. Seth made his way over to the smaller man seeing that he was banged up pretty badly, his wrist was in a splint and had stitches on his forehead. What got Seth were his eyes they were filled with such sadness that he found himself getting choked up. "I bought these for you there your favorite color." Seth said softly sitting the vase down on the small tray by the bed. Tyler looked at them a faint smile appearing on his face before it faded. "Why are you here Seth? You've made it pretty obvious how you felt about me the last time I saw you." Tyler spoke as Seth felt guilt washing over him as he recalled what he said that day.

"I came here to check on you and say that I'm sorry for your loss, I mean that with all my heart." Seth replied as Tyler looked at him "There's something else Seth what is it." Tyler asked as Seth bit his nail. "I wanted to tell you that I forgive you. Everything that's happen in the past year or so, I wanted to let you know that I forgive you." Tyler looked at the two toned man in clear shock. "I don't deserve to be forgiven Seth maybe this" he gestured to himself "Is my punishment for all the shitty things I've done its karma paying me back." Tyler stated as he shifted in the bed. "No one deserves something like this to happen to them no matter the circumstances Ty." Seth spoke as he moved closer to the bed sitting on the edge next to Tyler handing him the stuffed bear that he took playing with its ears.

Tyler looked into Seth's brown eyes hoping that the two toned man could see the remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry for everything that's happen between us, rather you want to believe it or not. Baron played so many mind games with me and was able to manipulate me with sex that I probably would have killed on his behalf." The blonde admitted looking away ashamed "I loved him so much that I was too blind to see what he was doing or how he really was till it was too late." Tyler said as he took a shaky breath in before continuing. "Baron took the only thing away from me knowing how much it would deeply affect me." Tyler croaked out as Seth went to comfort his estranged friend. "Sol was looking forward to being a dad to my little girl even though she wasn't his he still accepted her." Tyler said through a sob as he held Seth. "Baron threw me down the stairs to spite Sol knowing he was looking forward to being a dad"

Seth maneuvered his way onto Tyler's bed so he could hold the blonde man as he cried into Seth's chest. Sol walked in, coffee in hand surprised to see the two toned man holding Tyler as he cried. Seth caught sight of Sol and started to retreat from Tyler but the blonde man wouldn't let him go. Sol gave a faint smile nodding his head as he took a seat in the chair flipping on the T.V. as he let the two men be.

When Tyler finally settled down Seth announced that he should leave so he could rest but was surprised when Tyler asked him to stay. Seth and Tyler talked getting reacquainted with each other and what they missed in the others lives as Sol ordered a few pizza's while the two men talked. Sol watched as Tyler laughed every now and then at Seth telling him he was always a spaz. He could see that their relationship was on the mends though it might take some time he could see them becoming friends again which made him happy.

Tyler was anxious to hear about Seth and Roman's relationship, and was glad their baby as well as Finn and Deans were okay. Tyler once again apologized for everything that Baron had done and Seth accepted knowing it would ease the blonde man's mind. "You and Roman were always great together; I knew you two would end up with each other one of these days." Tyler stated as Seth blushed "What about Sol? You guys together." Seth asked as Tyler glanced at Sol who was looking at him just then. "Yeah, he makes me happy and treats me good." Tyler replied through a smile. "Correction Tyler you're the one who makes me happy and I'm lucky to have you in my life." Sol chimed in causing Tyler to tear up as he looked at Seth. The three ate and continued on making conversation with each other till the nurse came in to give Tyler his meds for the night.

When Tyler's meds starting kicking in and he became sleepy Sol offered to walk Seth out to his vehicle since it was night time. He had texted Roman telling him that he was on his way and that Sol was walking him out to his car. When they approached Seth's car they saw that the driver side window and back window had been busted. Upon further inspection the two back tires were slashed also "What the hell" Seth said in shock looking at the damage as Sol called for a squad car to come down telling them to send a tow truck as well. Seth was on the phone with Roman explaining what happen when screeching tires were heard as headlights flashed on speeding out the parking lot.

XXXXXX

Baron pulled out the parking lot when he saw Sol and Seth walking out; he just finished giving Roman's car a makeover before they showed up. He checked his rear view mirror checking to see if any police cars were behind him. When he was in the clear he pulled out his phone hitting the green button when the familiar voice answered Baron couldn't help but grin. After a few short minutes on the phone as well as some intense flirting Baron was able to find a place to stay low for a while till the heat was off of him.

Three hours later he found himself pulling up to a house the porch light coming on as he approached. He heard the front door open, revealing his next meal ticket for the time being. Baron approached the man wrapping his arms around him, placing kisses on his neck telling him how much he missed him and how he was a fool for not choosing him. The smaller man looked up at Baron with a smile seeing the tatted man's tear filled brown eyes. "Let's get you inside and will talk in the morning." The man said softly as he closed the door when Baron was inside. The tatted man encircled his arms around the small waist leaning down whispering in the man's ear "Thank you Sami"

XXXXXXX

Dean was in the guest bedroom lying down, Roman and his dad had left a few hours ago to get Seth and deal with the towing company. It was close to ten when Dean heard his phone go off he smiled as he saw it was a text from Finn telling him that he missed him and that sleeping without him sucked. The blonde man couldn't help but smile he missed waking up with Finn in his arms. Dean replied back to Finn's text telling him that he missed him as well that in a week they would be living together and able to spend all the time they wanted. Dean grinned as he sent a text telling Finn that they would have to break their bedroom in along with the shower and maybe the laundry room.

Finn sent an emoji that was blushing that caused the blonde man to laugh because he knew his boyfriend was red right now. He sent a final text telling Finn that he loved him and for him to tell their baby he loved him/her as well. Finn sent a reply back telling Dean how lucky he was to have an amazing boyfriend like him who he wanted to spend forever with before telling him goodnight. The blonde reread the last part of the message he was sure Finn didn't get the significance of what he just told him. Dean entertained the thought of marriage for a few minutes before setting his phone down, one day at a time he told himself.

XXXXXXXX

So what do we think of Baron's latest new victim?


	22. Chapter 22

Apologies guys finally finished the editing on this story, sorry for the delay but being sick sucks at times but I'm finishing up editing my stories got one more to do and I'll be caught up. Here's another for you all. There is lemon in this chapter so have been warned..

XXXXXXXX

The week seemed to go by in a blur to Finn as he taped up the final few boxes of his and Dean's things. The bedroom furniture had already been taking out by Roman and his cousins as well as the Dean's flat screen and a few dressers. Tom had flown out earlier that morning unhappy that Finn was moving out with Dean nonetheless. Finn heard his dad and Olivia fight the whole week regarding the living situation of the boys. His dad didn't have the decency to tell him goodbye before he took off let alone check on him while he was at home. Lost in his thoughts Finn didn't feel the pair of arms that were now around his waist or the kiss to his cheek. "You feeling okay baby?" Dean asked as he rubbed the smaller man's stomach. Finn turned to face Dean bringing him in for a searing kiss as he wrapped his arms around the blonde man's neck.

Dean moaned into the kiss as he allowed Finn to devour his mouth, walking them to the nearest wall. Dean hoisted the smaller man up against the wall with ease as Finn wrapped his legs around the thick waist. "God I've fucking missed you Dean." Finn said as he broke the kiss cupping Dean's face feeling the stubble that had grown in the past week. The Irishman slowly rocked himself into Dean as he captured his lips again. "Finn you've got to stop or else." Dean breathed out as Finn attacked his neck finding his spot sucking hard. The blonde man was powerless against Finn to long had he been without his touch and let him have his way with him till they were interrupted by Roman and his cousins.

"We can come back if you need us too Dean" Roman said through a smile as Finn blushed burying his head in Dean's chest. "Nah, where just finishing up here." He told them as he leaned down to Finn's ear telling him they would continue this later earning a small groan from him. When Dean's room was finally cleared out Olivia took a last look seeing how big and empty it was now and frowned before closing the door. She walked to Finn's room seeing that his things were packed up leaving his bed and furniture in the room, she was about to close the door when she spotted what she thought was a slip of paper. When she picked it up she saw it was a booth pic. She smiled as she saw the square boxes of pics with Dean and Finn making silly faces at each other. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw that it was Dean.

"Were getting ready to head out mom see you in a little bit okay?" He told her as he turned to head down the steps but she stopped him, handing the picture slip to him "This must of fell out when Finn was packing." She said as Dean took it from her glancing at it before handing it back to her telling her to keep it. She gave a watery smiled as she told Dean thanks before hugging him goodbye.

When Dean got outside he saw Roman and his cousins in the moving truck getting ready to leave with Sika in his truck honking for Dean to get in. Finn and Seth were going with Monica and Gina to shop for everything they would need for the house. He hopped in the truck as Sika waved bye to Olivia as he followed the moving van.

Finn and Seth met up with Gina and Monica at the local target where they each took one of the boys to tackle the shopping. Finn was with Gina as they got kitchen, bathroom and house accessories while Seth and his mom got the curtains, bedding and additional furnishings. The moms had gone earlier in the day to a furniture store picking out living room and patio furniture along with a dining room set and additional tables and chairs which was to be delivered the same day with movers as well.

When they finished shopping, they each had three baskets full of household items the bill alone made Finn's mouth dropped, the boys had offered to cover some of the cost but the parents said the cars were each loaded down they headed to their new house Finn and Seth had yet to see it and were anxious. When they pulled up both Finn and Seth were in awe when they pulled into the huge cobble driveway, the elegant two story house was immaculate to say the least. They saw the guys unloading the U-Haul as well as the furniture guys taking in a couch. The boys along their moms helped bring in the bags setting them in the appropriate rooms. Finn and Gina took the kitchen while Seth and Monica did the bathrooms and rooms; Olivia showed up as well to help with curtains and furnishings. Finn was carrying the microwave when Dean came over taking it from him, causing the Irishman to protest saying he could handle it but Dean wasn't having it telling him he was not to lift anything over five pounds before kissing him.

After a few hours the furniture guys left after Gina and Monica checked the invoices before signing off on it. The beds were put up in both rooms as well as the bathrooms all furnished. Kitchen was all organized with everything in their set places. Sika and David had just returned from the grocery store carrying in bags upon bags of different items. They left the two rooms that were down the hall from the main bedrooms untouched since it was going to be the nursery and left it up to the guys to pick out what they wanted later down the road.

Tyler and Solomon showed up per Seth's request bearing plants for the guys as Gina and Monica showered Tyler with hugs and kisses quickly stealing him away from Sol to join them outside on the patio with Finn and Seth. When Tyler was out of sight Sol informed the men that Baron had vanished into thin air. They checked every known place he was said to frequent and no one had seen him since the attacks. Sol told them that Tyler mentioned that Baron had friends outside the city and could possibly be staying with them but he didn't know name or numbers. Sika nodded his head when Solomon told him he was personally seeing to it that Baron was caught for what he did even if that meant breaking the rules to get him.

Before the parents left they requested to take a picture of every one outside the house for a family portrait. Dean held Finn as Roman did the same with Seth even Tyler and Solomon were dragged into the pic per the mom's request. When they said their final goodbyes leaving Tyler and Sol took their leave as well saying they too were going to be moving as well and had to start packing Tyler's things up.

When it was just the four of them they all let out a sigh of relief as they plopped down on the new sectional couch to relax finally. Finn noticed that Dean was rubbing his shoulder and offered a message that he took with a quickness. Dean sat on the floor between Finn's legs with his head down as Finn got to work on his sore muscles earning a few groans from the older man as he started to relaxed.

Roman was rubbing Seth's feet since he complained about them hurting, Roman teased the two toned man saying he wasn't even pregnant enough for a foot message. Seth slapped his boyfriend in the arm playfully as he pouted telling him that he was carrying his baby and deserved one. Roman abandoned the message and pulled Seth on to his lap whispering something in his ear that had the two toned man rushing to the stairs. Finn and Dean already guessed what it was and laughed as Roman apologized in advance for all the thudding they would be hearing before heading up the stairs.

XXXXXX

Roman made his way into the room seeing Seth's clothes scattered on the floor before seeing him sprawled out on the bed naked staring at him with hungry eyes. Roman slipped his shirt off making his over to his lover as Seth got on his knees showering his boyfriend with kisses all over his chest. Roman moaned as he lightly balled his fist up in the two toned man's hair lifting his head up as he crashed his lips on the smaller man's soft ones. "Tell me how you want it baby boy." Roman asked as he started stroking his lover's cock with his big hand just how Seth liked it. The smaller man closed his eyes savoring the feel of Roman's hand. "I want to ride you Ro." He replied causing Roman to raise his eyebrows in surprised.

Roman was on his back watching as his boyfriend got him nice and ready with his mouth lubing him up just right. The grunts escaping from the Samoan only made Seth harder and want him that much more, after a few more bobs he let go of the swollen member and straddled Roman's waist. Seth sank down on the thick member slowly as Roman bit his lip from the feel of Seth's walls squeezing him. A few slow up and down movements had Seth picking up speed riding Roman with a fury. The Samoan thrusted up into Seth every so often as he tried to grab the smaller man's hips but couldn't, Seth had his hands pinned to the bed. Roman wasn't complaining one bit as he watched the pleasure wash across his boyfriends face.

When Seth finally released his hands Roman grabbed the two toned man's hips and started thrusting up in him causing Seth to scream in pleasure as he struggled to find his breath. Roman was almost there and flipped them over switching positions; Seth wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as he felt the big man drill into him. The bed was shaking hitting the wall signaling that Roman was about to come. Seth could only hold on as his orgasm hit him hard shouting profanities as well as Roman's name over and over again riding out the last of it out. Roman followed right after moaning loudly as his body jerked releasing inside of Seth before collapsing to his side pulling Seth into him.

XXXXX

Finn and Dean went outside after the first moan echoed through the house and lounged on the chaise that was by the pool. Finn looked up seeing stars twinkle as Dean held him doing the same thing, only when he shivered did Dean covered them. "Just like the first time huh." Finn stated earning a chuckle form the man behind him. "Yeah, but this time we don't have to hide plus your carrying my baby as well." The blonde man replied rubbing the small bump while leaving a trail of kisses down the Irish man's neck.

Dean grinned as he slid his hand farther down his boyfriend's stomach under the waist band of his sweats and kneading the member causing the Irishman to buck his hips. A loud moan escaped Finn's lips as Dean started stroking his leaking member causing the smaller man to grab the back of Dean's head as he rocked into his hand panting. "Your close already aren't you baby." He asked as Finn nodded his head yes bucking his hips faster into Dean's hand that speed up his strokes to match Finn's. A few more strokes had Finn's body tensing as he pulled Dean's hair moaning as his body jerked as his orgasm hit him. Dean milked his lover till he sagged against him panting; he used his free hand to bring Finn in for a passionate kiss as the Irishman took control quickly.

Dean broke away suggesting that Finn get cleaned up so they could turn in since they had a busy day, Finn wanted to return the favor but Dean told him next time since he was still recovering and lifted him from the chaise. Finn yelped as he felt Dean lift him in his arms bridal style and carried him back into the house and up the stairs never breaking eye contact with him. Dean cleaned Finn off before carrying him off to bed where the Irish man snuggled up to him quickly drifting off to sleep.

XXXXX

I was hoping this was some type of fluffiness but I'm not sure, the way I imagined this chapter is different than how I wrote it, maybe it's the meds lol.. Until then, one more chapter till the time skip and guess who's veering their ugly head again..


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the delay guys but none the less here's another chapter for you all.

XXXXXXX

Two weeks later:

Seth was sitting at the kitchen island watching as Finn finished up with tonight's dinner; they were having baked lemon chicken with roasted potatoes and rice. Seth had to admit that Finn was a damn good cook and if it wasn't for him they all three probably would have starved to death. Seth couldn't cook to save his life unless it was microwavable, so Finn decided to teach him some basics and gave Seth a few pointers. Seth always commented on how Finn should be a teacher and get into the culinary arts since he was a pro at cooking. When Finn placed the chicken in the oven to keep warm he asked Seth to help him with dessert which would be caramel turtle brownies. Finn instructed Seth to follow the directions on the box while he took a seat to relax. Finn was closing in on his eighth week and noticed he was getting tired more easily.

Everyone in the house was still adjusting to living on their own, the first week was chaotic with everyone tripping over each other and trying to leave together on time. Dean and Roman's new job was kicking their ass which worried Finn, he was afraid that Dean would fall behind on his studies. But Dean assured him that he wouldn't and was determined to make school and work balance out. No way was Dean going to fail Finn and his baby or himself.

Finn laughed at Seth as he dropped an eggshell in the batter and mutter a curse as he phished it out. He watched his friend as he poured the batter into the cake pan scrapping the bowl clean with the flat spoon. Seth cut the package of caramel on the tip and squeezed but nothing came out so he squeezed it again and nothing. The two toned man finally looked at the cut seeing it was block so he applied more pressure and was shot with caramel on his face. Finn was red from laughter as he watched Seth wiped his face clean muttering under his breath. After another ten minutes the brownies were ready to go in the oven.

It was getting close to seven about time for the guys to be coming home so Seth and Finn set the table getting everything ready for their boyfriends. At seven on the dot the front door opened revealing two tired men who were kicking off their work boots before heading into the kitchen. Finn saw Seth grab Roman's hand and lead him upstairs while Finn saw his own boyfriend approached him. The Irish man wrapped his arms around the older man's neck looking up at him. "Work hard today love." He asked as Dean shook his head yes. "I always work hard baby, you know this." Dean replied leaning down capturing his lover's lips, Finn felt his arousal spiking as the smell of sweat and cologne filled his nose overwhelming his senses. Dean let a moan out as he felt Finn lick his neck before sucking on it.

"Finn unless you want me to take you on this marble island I suggest you stop." Dean said causing Finn to whimper as he looked at him, seeing his lust filled blue eyes. "When dinner is over we can take a shower together." He informed the Irishman who nodded his head in agreement as Seth and Roman came down the stairs heading to the table. Seth helped Finn carry the food to the table as Roman got the drinks. As the group ate Roman kept complimenting Finn on his cooking telling Dean he was a lucky man to have someone who could cook. Seth pouted telling Roman that he made brownies that were baking which surprised the Samoan.

When dinner was over Dean helped Finn clear the table and load the dishwasher, lucky for Finn there was hardly any left overs since Dean and Roman could put away food. Finn pulled out the now cool brownies and set them on the counter as he went to get a knife. The older man stopped him telling him they were going to shower first before they ate dessert. Finn blushed looking at his boyfriend "You're not too tired, because if you are we can just shower and relax." He asked earning a grin from his boyfriend. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago to not be afraid to tell me when you need me hmm?" He asked causing Finn to shake his head yes. "Yea, but-" he was cut off before he could reply by Dean crashing his lips on his.

Dean led Fin upstairs to their room leaving Roman and Seth on the couch watching a movie. Dean turned the shower on warm careful not to get it to hot since Finn wasn't allowed to take hot showers due to him being pregnant. Finn made his way into the bathroom with towels and fresh clothes setting them down before making his way over to Dean who had his belt unbuckled. Finn pulled the blonde man's shirt up watching as smooth creamy skin started to reveal itself. Dean lifted his hands up as the Irish man slipped the shirt over his head. Finn followed by unbuttoning the older man's jeans then pulling his zipper down letting the material slid down revealing a noticeable bulge. Dean did the same with Finn till he was naked drinking him in.

When the two finally made their way in the open shower Finn grabbed the cloth wetting it before pouring body wash on it. He gently washed the blonde man's body feeling him relax under his touch which pleased him? When the Irishman got to Dean's most sensitive areas he took his time slowly stroking the hard member earning a soft moan from the blonde man's lips. Feather kisses were left on Dean's chest followed by a bite on his nipple that caused him to hiss in pleasure. Finn kept the pace up stoking Dean to the point the older man had to stop him before he came. Dean took the cloth as applied more body wash repeating the same action to Finn, the Irish man closed his eyes when his lover started to stroke him while sucking on his neck.

Finn was bucking into Dean's hand telling him he needed him inside of him to the point he was begging to be filled up. That was all it took for Dean to lift Finn against the marble tile wrapping his legs around him as he lined himself up. He entered Finn feeling how wet he was and let out a groan as did Finn when he entered his lover. This wasn't going to be a long fuck like they both wanted but it would work for now. With the help from the slippery tile the two men were able to find a rhythm that had them close to their release. Finn panted in Dean's ear crying out when he kept hitting his spot, Dean pinned Finn's hands above his head as the water cascaded down on them. Blue orbs met blue orbs as both men stared at each other getting to their breaking point. Finn was the first to come yelling Dean's name as his body shook around Dean and against the tile as his own release covered his stomach.

Dean held Finn tightly around his waist as he gave a few hard thrust into his lover biting down on his shoulder as he stilled, releasing all he had into the tight hole that was milking him. Lips found skin as well as each other's lips as the rest of the shower was spent getting cleaned. Dean carried Finn from the bathroom to their bed gently sitting him down where he gave out a small yawn. "You wore me out love." He playfully told his boyfriend who pinned him to the bed capturing his mouth. "I love you Finn, and I love coming home to you no matter if I've had a bad day or in a shitty mood, just seeing you makes it all go away." He told the Irishman whose eyes started to water. "Stupid hormones" He laughed out as a few tears slid free as he sniffled. "We love you too Dean." Finn whispered afraid his voice might give out on him.

XXXXX

Baron just pulled in to Sami's driveway after another unsuccessful day of trying to find out where Finn and Seth had disappeared to. He'd told Sami that he had been going job hunting and not having any luck, when he was out trying to find out where the two men were. He walked into the house making sure to have a sad look on his face when he found Sami in the kitchen finishing up dinner. "Hey baby how did today go." The ginger man asked seeing the look of disappointed written across the tatted man's face. "Struck out again Sami, seems my record is keeping me from finding a good decent job no matter what I tell the employers." He told Sami obviously lying to the man straight to his face. "I think its best that I move out sense I can't find a job, you've done enough for me these last two weeks and it's not right that I mooch off you." He stated looking at the ginger man who approached him.

"Where you going to go then, you said your family won't take you in and you don't have any friends willing to let you crash with them." He asked the tatted man who shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll be living on the streets in my car till I can find something to get by. But that's not your problem Sami its mine I'll be okay." He told the man as he left to grab his bag from the closet with Sami following close behind him. "You can stay here if you want I don't mind, it's not like I'm hurting for money I make more than enough for us." He advised making the tatted man grin knowing he had Sami where he wanted him. "I can't have you do that Sami I just spent the last of my money on gas and food, plus my car's insurance just expired, fuck I'm just in a hole that I can't get out of babe." He informed the man as he closed the closet door with his bag that was packed. Sami stopped Baron looking up at the brown eyed man. "I'll give you whatever you need Baron just don't leave please, I've waited a long time for you and don't want to lose you, I love you." The ginger man admitted to the tatted man shyly looking down. Baron grinned knowing he had Sami in the palm of his hand now, and lifted his head to face him.

He leaned down and captured the ginger man's lips not waiting for him to allow him entrance and forced his way into his mouth earning a surprised moan from the man. The tatted man walked them over to the couch where he sat the ginger man down, making sure to keep eye contact with him as he slid his shirt over his head seeing the man's eyes cloud over with lust. "Let me show you my thanks babe." Baron said as he got down on his knees in front of the ginger man.

XXXXX

Tyler had just finished emptying the last box of his things in his and Sol's room when he heard the raven hair man call out for him. He'd just finished moving all his things in this week and sold what he didn't need anymore. After he was released from the hospital Sol officially asked him to be his and asked him to move in with him which Tyler immediately agreed too. Things had been going great with Sol the raven haired man had allowed him to have his time and space while letting him know that he was there for him. Sol was everything that he needed and should have had but he was too blinded by Baron to see what he had in front of him and he paid dearly for that. Sol never pressured Tyler into anything he didn't want to do and let him take the lead on most things which the blonde man appreciated.

"Why didn't you wait for me sweetheart I could of helped you, you know." Sol told Tyler who laughed saying he got bored and needed something to pass the time. The raven haired man walked up to Tyler softly planting a kiss on his lips. "I've missed you today baby, couldn't stop thinking about you either." He informed the smaller man who began to blush at his words as he buried his head into the man's chest holding him. Tyler looked up at Sol seeing the love the man held for him and knew that he was ready for the next step in their relationship. "Make love to me Sol please." He asked stepping back to remove his shirt and take his hair down.

The raven hair man was going to say no thinking that Tyler wasn't ready for this yet, he wanted to give him more time but was stopped by the blonde man words. "I want to experience what it's like to be properly made love to by someone who truly loves me?" He told his boyfriend who couldn't deny what Tyler was asking him "It's going to be a long night then baby." He said closing the space between them.

XXXXXXX

Tyler and Sol are really growing on me to where I almost made a smut scene with them in this chapter. Would that be something you guys want to read about along with their relationship. Let me know until then


	24. Chapter 24

So here's the time skip chapter I've been talking about to get this story moving along don't worry the guys haven't had their babies yet but expect fluffiness, milestones and of course drama in the upcoming chapters. I wanted to personally thank my faithful reviewers you guys keep me going and I appreciate it so much.

XXXXX

3 months later:

Finn was sitting in the Dr.'s office waiting to get his ultrasound he was twenty four weeks now six months to be exact and was now fully showing. Seth was joining him to get his ultrasound as well but what made today really special for Finn was that it was his birthday today. He was given and early birthday present last night from Dean as well as this morning, with Seth teasing him that he got himself some birthday sex. Finn started blushing as he sat in the waiting room with Dean holding his hand whispering in his ear how much he wanted to get him back home and continue what he started. Finn looked at Dean, his blue eyes meeting Dean's dark blue ones and saw nothing but love in his boyfriend's orbs. The Irishman planted a small kiss on Dean's lips telling him how much he loved him making the blonde man smile, returning a kiss of his own.

Seth made a face telling the two to get a room that everyone in the waiting room didn't need to seem them sucking each other's faces off. Roman shook his head and laughed at his boyfriend knowing that he wanted some attention too and gave Seth his own loving which the two toned man accepted greedily. The women in the room along with their significant others stared at the four with awe expressions, while the men who were there looked miserable as their pregnant partners griped at them. Finn and Seth knew they were lucky to have such amazing boyfriends who treated them like kings even though they had their days where they were unbearable to be around. It made the four that much stronger and their love unbreakable.

While they waited for their names to be called Roman mentioned that they should start on the nurseries since Finn was getting close to his due date. They had been putting it off for some time now due to work and school and time was counting down. The possibility of Finn going into labor early was starting to become more real as his belly grew. Nattie told the boys that though they had a due date that it could change due to their unique cases. "It's Thursday now why don't we go this weekend and get the big furniture and maybe the moms can take the guys to get the rest." Dean advised Roman who chuckled knowing full well that the mom's would kidnap Seth and Finn for the whole day. "Okay, if you want to deal with grumpy pregnant boyfriends bitching at us when then come home then will do that." Roman stated causing Dean to rethink his plan. "Well if we tag along it shouldn't be a big deal right." He told Roman who thought about it briefly. "It shouldn't be I just hope you know what you're getting us into Dean." Roman said looking at the blonde man questionably.

The nurse came out from the door calling Finn and Seth back who with the help from there guys got up and made their way to the back, hearing a few of the women tell their significant others why they couldn't be more like Roman and Dean. The nurse took their height and weight jotting them down, lucky for Seth no needles would be involved today and that made him happy. The ladies in the back office knew the two men well by now and made small talk with them and introduced themselves to Dean and Roman. This was the first time the two had joined them and the ladies were excited to finally meet them. Each couple was shown to their own rooms with the nurse telling them that the Dr.'s should be with them shortly. Dean helped Finn get on the table taking a seat in the vacant chair a few feet away grabbing a pregnancy magazine and looking through it. Finn couldn't help but laugh inwardly seeing Dean really into the material, he sat the magazine down when a knock was heard and the door opened.

Brie came walking in with Finn's chart and a smile on her face; she introduced herself to Dean who shook her hand. "So you're the boyfriend I take it?" She asked the blonde man who replied with ' _guilty'_ before taking a seat as Brie scanned Finn's chart, frowning at something she didn't like. "Finn have you been experiencing any headaches or dizzy spells lately or anything out of the ordinary." She asked walking over to take a blood pressure cuff of the holder placing it on his arm. Finn bit his lip averting his eyes from Brie and looked down. "Sometimes when I get overwhelmed I feel like the room is spinning around me." He admitted gripping the table as Brie nodded her head telling Finn she was going to take his blood pressure; she followed that up with checking his pulse and listening to his heart. She took a seat jotting down the results before turning her attention back to him.

"Sometimes during a pregnancy symptoms occur out of the blue some women get diabetes, gout but in your case you're suffering from high blood pressure which isn't very dangerous but it could lead to pre-eclampsia or a pre mature birth if it's not managed properly." She said to Finn causing Dean to make his way over and comfort the smaller man. "Nattie will be in here shortly to preform your ultrasound I'll inform her of the new development and will go from there." She told the pair making her way out of the room. Finn grabbed on to Dean burying his head in his chest shaking. "Baby don't get yourself work up your heard the DR. will figure something out." He told Finn kissing his head while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

XX

Seth had just sent a text to his mom informing here that they were going shopping this weekend for the nursery. A few minutes after he sent the text Roman's phone blew up from his mom telling him she couldn't wait which made the Samoan roll his eyes and glare at Seth who had a chestier smile plastered on his face. "No sex for you Seth, your officially cut off" Roman informed the two toned man who pouted and crossed his arms his brown eyes becoming watery which alarmed Roman making him get up. "I was just kidding about the sex part you know" He told the two toned man who sniffled "No you weren't you used your adult voice when you said it." He shot back at his boyfriend obviously hurt. Roman knew it was hormones playing a part in this and felt guilty for upsetting his lover.

Before Roman could fix it a knock came, followed by a tall brunette woman who introduced herself as Nikki Bella. Roman greeted her as she took a seat opening his chart seeing that her patient was upset. "Seth what's wrong sweetie are you in pain." She asked concerned getting up to check on him. "Roman just cut me off my having sex with him." He told her causing her to laugh at him and look at Roman and mouthed _I got this_ to him. "You know Seth I'm sure Roman didn't mean it in fact." She covered Seth's ear and began whispering into it, Roman strained to hear what was being said but couldn't but saw that Seth blushing furiously and smiling. She pulled away rubbing his shoulder taking her stethoscope and placing it on his back telling him to take a few deep breathes for her. She checked him over from head to toe seeing that he was healthy and fit. "Well Seth it seems that you are right on track with your pregnancy and are growing beautifully as well." She told the two toned man who beamed with happiness from her compliments. She told the couple that Nattie would be with them shortly and excused herself winking at Seth.

Roman debated if he should ask Seth what his DR. had told him but found his boyfriend staring at him with a hungry look. "Roman can you give me a message my lower back is hurting." He asked sweetly getting off the table and planting himself in between Roman's legs resting his ass on his groan area. Roman gulped and began to work on Seth's back earning a few groans as Seth began moving on his lap. Two minutes in found Roman hard as Seth kept his seductive movements up throwing in sensual moans and leaning back into him. Roman tried kissing Seth but he avoided him making the Samoan grunt in frustration. Just as it began it stopped with Seth getting off of Roman's lap and getting back on the table with him looking at his phone.

XX

Finn was laying down as his room door opened revealing the petite blonde women who seemed to have a smile on her face, a quick introduction to Dean and Nattie went to work raising Finn's shirt up measuring his stomach writing it down while checking his height and weight. "This is going to be a big baby Finn your only twenty-four weeks along but yet your closing in on what a twenty-eight week pregnancy looks like, it may be why your blood pressure is high. I'll know more when I see what the baby looks like." She told him asking Dean to dim the lights for her as Brie came walking back in with Nikki in tow. Nattie smeared the jelly across Finn's now round belly as Dean stood by Finn holding his hand.

Dean froze gripping Finn's hand tightly causing the Irishman to look at him seeing the awe stroke look in his boyfriends face. The fetus was now a small person floating around in Finn's stomach, Nattie pointed out the hands and feet to the pair as they watched the head come into view seeing the nose, mouth and eyelashes of the baby. A few measurements were taking of the baby confirming Natties suspicion that indeed the baby was indeed huge. She looked over at the pair seeing Finn wiping his eyes as Dean tried to hide his own tears muttering something about allergies. "Would you guys like to know the sex of your baby?" She asked seeing the reaction on Dean's face which was filled with suspense. "Yes please" Dean said for the both of them. "Looks like you guys are having a baby girl." She informed the two, Finn's eyes went wide hearing the news as Dean let the information process before looking down at his boyfriend. "You're giving me a daughter." He told Finn leaning down to kiss him a few times.

XX

Roman exited the bathroom after being in there for fifteen minutes from the grunts Seth heard Roman had gotten himself off. He saw the glare that Roman gave him but smiled sweetly at him nonetheless as the door opened revealing Nattie who gave the pair a smile. Just as she did with Finn she smeared the jelly on Seth's baby bump turning the machine on making her way around till Roman saw his baby appear on the screen and gasped seeing the tiny human. "That's our baby Seth." He said out loud watching as Nattie pointed out the main parts of the baby while taking a few measurements on the baby. Roman found himself asking a million questions regarding his child which Nattie was pleased to answer them all even the most obvious ones. "Are you able to tell us the sex yet?" He asked the petite women who moved the wand lower down Seth's stomach stopping between the baby legs trying to get a good view. "It's still a little early to tell since he's only sixteen weeks along but from I'm seeing it could possibly be a boy, can't be positive till his next appointment." She told Roman who had a huge grin on his face. Seth knew that Roman wanted a boy so he could do father son activities with and it made him happy that he was able to give him what he wanted.

Nattie told Seth and Roman that the baby was perfectly healthy and was growing at the right pace but told Seth that she would like to see him put on a few more pounds telling him that he was a little underweight which wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. She told the two toned man that she wanted him to be at least five pounds heavier the next time he came in. Seth frowned but nodded his head he already felt big enough as it is "Your still beautiful to me baby no matter how big you get, nothing wrong with a little cushion." He told the two toned man who smiled at the words thanking Roman with a small kiss.

As the group waited at the desk for their next appointment Brie approached Finn and Dean. "So I talked to Nattie regarding your blood pressure and she thinks it's best to leave it at as is. She doesn't want to prescribe anything that maybe harmful to the baby, but she did stress that you take an easy and not get yourself too worked up. If we can't get it down to normal then the next step would be to have you on bedrest till your due date." She told the pair as Dean wrapped his arms securely around Finn which the Irishman man appreciated. Seth looked at his friends with concern as did Roman hearing the news. Paige showed up with the guy's ultrasound picks neatly put in a small envelope.

The elevator ride down to the lobby was silent as Dean held Finn rubbing his back finally telling him that he would ask his mom to come over and help out around the house so Finn didn't have to work so hard. Finn wanted to protest but Dean told him that his health as well as their baby was more important than taking care of the household. Truth was Finn handled the bills as well as his and Dean's laundry on top of cooking every night and packing him and Roman's lunches to take to work and making sure the house was clean.

XXXXXXX

Finn and Seth were sitting on the couch watching the nightly news waiting for the guys to come home so they could go to dinner. Finn decided that he didn't want anything fancy and opted to go to the local diner that A.J owned. Olivia told Finn that his dad was coming home this weekend and wanted to have a family dinner on Sunday with him. Finn hadn't really talked to his dad much let alone seen him since he moved out. Granted that it was his birthday dinner he told Olivia he and Dean would be there. The door opened revealing two dirty smelly men who greeted them before taking off upstairs to shower.

They pulled up to the diner seeing that it wasn't busy and made their way inside Dean covered Finn's eyes once they were inside telling him not to peek. Finn couldn't help but smile as he let Dean lead him to wherever they were going. Unknown to Finn was that Dean stopped by the diner on his way to work with Roman dropping off a bag and asked A.J to decorate a booth for them for Finn's birthday. A.J was thrilled to do the job and told Dean she would close off a portion of the diner off for them to use. With Finn's eyes still covered Dean took in A.J's work, she defiantly didn't disappointed and added her own touch as well. Dean was impressed how good she made the section look; Roman and Seth shared the same reaction as well. Dean uncovered Finn's eyes telling him to look, the Irishman was taking back seeing all the birthday decorations covering the booth and nearby tables. Streamers were thrown everywhere as well as balloons tied up to napkin holders and chairs. Confetti littered the tables and floor. Even a birthday banner was hung up, Finn saw a table filled with a few gifts and couldn't help but smile as he looked at Dean telling him thank you for making this happen. After the DR's visit Finn was pretty down but seeing what his friends did for him brighten his day.

"Did we miss the strippers already" The voice called out from behind them laughing. The group turned seeing that it was Sol and Tyler who came bearing gifts. Finn greeted the other couple embracing them telling them thanks for coming out. The group took a seat around the big booth placing their drink orders with A.J as well as an appetizer. "So how did your guys' appointment go?" Tyler asked towards Seth and Finn.

After hearing that Finn was suffering from high blood pressure Tyler admitted that he had the same issue when he was pregnant and it was hell for him. Dean lighten the mood announcing that they were expecting a baby girl that made Tyler flinch slightly remembering his baby girl he once had. Sol grabbed Tyler's hand placing a kiss on his boyfriend's hand.

Since the pair had been living together they had been actively trying to get pregnant but with no luck. Sol told Tyler that when it was time it would happen and for him not to worry too much about it. Tyler desperately wanted to have kids with Sol and told the raven hair man he wanted four which Sol was more than willing to give Tyler. Roman chimed in that him and Seth could possibly be having a boy but wouldn't know for sure till the next appointment. A.J returned with appetizers for the group which was quickly eaten up as they continued small talk. The group placed their final order as Seth asked Tyler if he wanted to go shopping with them on Saturday for the nurseries they were going to start putting together. The blonde man looked at Sol who smiled down at him "I have to work that day and I don't think you want to spend all day at the house by yourself, so if you want to go you can sweetheart." He told his boyfriend who gave him a kiss on his cheek.

While Seth, Finn and Tyler discussed all the items they would need Sol's phone rang his brows frowning seeing who it was. "What's up Enzo?" He greeted the Jersey man on the phone knowing that if he was calling it wasn't good news. Sol let Enzo speak before interrupting him "Are you sure it's him." He asked getting everyone's attention then. "Can you swing by and pick me up I'm at A.J's diner with Tyler." He informed the man before hanging up the phone. "What is it Sol." Tyler asked the raven hair man who let out a heavy sigh. "Baron's back in town he's been spotted at a bar that Enzo is at a few blocks from here, he's coming to pick me up so we can do surveillance on him." He informed the blonde man handing him his keys. "Will you guys follow Tyler home making sure he gets there safely I don't know how long I'm going to be I just don't want to take the chance." He trailed off asking to be let out of the booth, he gave Tyler a passionate kiss telling him he loved him and would see him later. Tyler nodded his head telling Sol to be careful kissing him a final time before letting him leave.

Dean assured Sol that they would be sure that Tyler got home safely and for Sol to let them know what he finds out. Baron popping up out of the blue had everyone on edge especially Finn who looked shaken up by the news. "Finn stop it, this is your day and were not going to let anything ruin it okay. We're going to stuff our faces eat cake and open up gifts and hopefully get laid when we get home." Seth told the Irishman as everyone busted out laughing at his comment. Leave it up to Seth to lighten the mood.

When dinner was over with A.J brought out Finn's birthday cake that just finished baking and had candles upon it. Finn pleaded for them not to sing happy birthday but it feel on deaf ears as everyone sung to him. After the candles were blown out and the cake served which Finn and Seth had three huge pieces to themselves were the gifts brought over for him to open. The first one was from A.J who claimed she had the best gift of them all. Finn opened the box that was filled with assorted T-shirts pertaining to his pregnancy; one read ' _I'm growing a tiny human inside of me, what have you done lately.'_ Another showed a skeleton baby inside a skeleton ribcage doing karate kicks with the caption _'Working on my ninja skills.'_ Which made Finn laugh that was his favorite shirt so far.

Roman and Seth's gift was next which was a big bag filled with tissue paper, after getting to the bottom of the bag Finn pulled out an oversized book that was engraved with his and Dean's name on it. Seth said it was a memory book that he could place all their pics in and write out the side and that there was another in the bag for the baby when she arrives. Finn thanked the pair for the gift telling them that it was perfect. Tyler and Sol's gift was next; Finn took the ribbon off the box and lifted the lid off seeing that it was a hand held camcorder with a projector with it so that they could view it on the wall if they wanted to. Finn told Tyler that this was awesome and would come in handy.

The last person to go was Dean, he dug around the inside of his coat pocket revealing a small velvety box, Seth gasped and covered his mouth as Dean got up from the booth dropping down to one knee. He opened the box revealing a black titanium ring. "The first day I met you I knew you were the one for me; you've shown me what love is and what it feels like to be loved in return. You believed in me when I didn't, encouraged me when I felt defeated, pushed me when I wanted to give up, gave me strength when I felt weak." Dean told Finn his voice breaking suddenly, as he wiped his eyes letting out a breath. Finn already had tears falling down his face as did Seth, Roman found himself becoming misty eyed as he saw Tyler wiping his eyes with a napkin sniffling.

"You're giving me a baby girl, a family of my own that I never thought possible until I met you. You guys are my world my reason to get up every morning, my will to better myself. So I'm asking you Finn Balor will you marry me." Dean finally said letting a few tears fall as Finn shook his head "Yes I'll marry you Dean Ambrose." He croaked out jumping out of the booth and into his now fiancés arms. Dean kissed Finn deeply as he slid the ring onto his finger. "I love you so damn much Finn, you've just made me the happiest guy in the world." He stated pulling Finn into a hug as everyone at the table clapped their hands and cheered for the newly engaged couple.

XXXXX

Sol sat in the passenger seat as Enzo ran Baron's plate seeing if they could get Baron on something simple but everything came back clean. Sol watched as the tatted man came out the bar hanging on a red headed man as they made their way to the car. "What the hell?" The raven hair man said loudly causing Enzo to look up asking what he missed "That guy he's with I know him, we went to high school together and had some classes together he's name is Sami Zayn." Sol told Enzo who ran the name finding nothing. "What the fuck is he doing slumming around with Baron for? Last I heard he owned his own company." He stated when it finally dawned on him why Baron was with Sami because he had money.

Tyler told Sol countless times that Baron always wanted money from him and he willing gave it to him. He'd never known Baron to have a job. Baron wasn't only a rapist/stalker he was a predator as well. This concerned Sol because he really didn't know what the tatted man was capable of or what he was going against. The gun that Baron took off the officer was never recovered so he had to assume the tatted man still had it which lead to another question, could murder be the next thing for him. The thought alone sent a chill down his spine thinking that anyone of them could be his next target.

XXXXX

I teared up writing the diner scene due to the already emotionally day the guys had. I think I'm emotional invested in this story. The engagement part was never in my original plan it came out when I was writing this, Shows how much a story can change when you let the juices flow, so next chapter will be the guys going shopping for the nursery so expect tons of fluff. Until then.


End file.
